The Rat From Perfecto
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Rhubella is now attending Acme Looniversity, thanks to her new boyfriend. Check out how this happened. SequelPrequel of The New Students.
1. Class Day, and Sleepover

DISCLAIMER: Rhubella is now attending Acme Looniversity, thanks to her new boyfriend. Check out how this happened.

Hello, everybody! (Aloooooha!) Babs, why are you saying "Aloha"? We're just presenting the story. (Hey, "Aloha" means both "Hello" and "Good-Bye", you know?) Good point.

Anyway, language lessons aside, if you guys had read my previous story, "The New Students", you already know Rhubella Rat had left Perfecto Prep, and became one of the Looniversity's new students. (Yep. I still feel a little freaked for that, but she's not that bad. And has a nice voice.) Maybe because the same actress voiced both of you? (Is a possibility.) Whatever. Well, in this story we'll show you how Ruby ended up with her current boyfriend, but first, we need a disclaimer. Babs, your turn.

(Sure. DISCLAIMER. Ramiro doesn't own The Empire State, The Grand Canyon, or Tiny Toon Adventures' characters.) Babs, what do that building and the canyon have to do with the story? (Nothing, but you don't own them, right? Okay, Ramiro doesn't own the characters portrayed on this fic, since we are all copyrighted by Warner Brothers, except the ones he might invent for the story, or the possible cameos from another series.)

I also want to thank Nightw2 and mammal-mage for contributing with their OC, and The J..A.M for allowing me to use his OC plus giving some ideas.

Now, another author note. A good part of this story will be narrated by Rhubella herself. Her narrative will be presented in italics, to avoid confusion.

(And now, go for your sandwich, your favorite soda, and... ON WITH THE SHOW!)

**The Rat from Perfecto.**

A TTA fanfic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

CLASS DAY AND SLEEPOVER.

"Nice spin-change, Skippy! Excellent cowboy outfit." Minerva Mink, the new Spin-Changing teacher congratulated one of his students, and old friend, Skippy Squirrel, who now was using a white cowboy hat, black shirt, a red bandana around his neck, blue jeans, and Texan boots.

Minerva started teaching this class about one month ago. To help her male students to concentrate on the performing instead of drooling over her, the mink usually attended the school with more conservative clothing, even using fake glasses and long skirts, and wore her long hair in a bun. Of course, this only helped a little, because the gorgeous toon could look beautiful on any kind of outfit.

Skippy changed back to normal, and returned to his seat. This wasn't the Advanced Class, that only the best spin-changers or, at least, above the average, attended (like Babs and Mary Melody), but the Basic, for toons that could only do the most simple changes, including Skippy, Fifi, and Ronald (Minerva's almost-brother), and those who just recently started performing them, like Gosalyn Mallard (a newcomer from Saint Canard), and the former Perfecto Prep's star student, Rhubella Rat.

"Okay, now, to finish today's class, we'll continue with the classic American History's outfits. I want all of you to stand up on your seats, and spin-change into Native Americans. Like this." Minerva instructed her class, and then made a spin-change herself. When she ended, the mink looked like a blond version of Pokahontas. Of course, this caused a few males of the class to start whistling, but were silenced by Ronald's glare. The cat-dog hybrid with lion-like look was very protective with Minerva, since she was like an older sister for him.

"Now, everybody, on position." Minkahontas directed to the students. Everybody stood up on their seats, and started spinning.

Ronald was the first one to finish his change. He was wearing dark brown vest, boots, and short, and a red head-band. Skippy and Calamity were the next ones, with apache-like pants, and head-bands with red feathers on them. Gosalyn was the next, and she was very proud of herself, since she had only started learning this trick a month ago, and yet she looked great (a multicolored poncho, a head-band with blue feathers, and war painting to complete the outfit); the rest of the class ended with similar results. After a minute or so, Ruby was the only one who was still spinning.

"Eh... Ruby, you can stop spinning now." Minerva pointed to the rat.

"Is... a ... request...or...a...questioooon?" Ruby's dizzy voice came from the little tornado. Obviously, she was having problems to stop spinning. Ronald jumped down from his seat, and moved next to the rat. Then, in a fast action, he extended his arms, and grabbed the tornado, stopping the spinning rat. She was using an outfit similar to Gosalyn's, but, instead of the expected war painting, her fur and face were totally green.

"Hey, nice painting, Ruby!" Gosalyn pointed to the rat. From the first week both girls attended the Loo, they became fast friends, despite the fact the avian was two years younger than the rodent.

"Who's using painting? GLUUURK!" Ruby said, stunned, and then covered her mouth with both paws. Ronald quickly carried her next to Minerva, who was now holding a large sick bag, and allowed Ruby to introduce her head inside.

"P.U." Skippy said, with a nauseating look. Fowlmouth and Vinnie started chuckling, but were silenced by Fifi and Gosalyn's glares.

A minute later, everybody was back into their regular outfits, and Minerva ended the class. Everybody rushed outside, except Ronald, Gosalyn, and, of course, Rhubella, who was still a little dizzy, but with her usual color. Minerva offered her a mouth-wash, and then a sea-sick medication she always brought to the school for this kind of problem.

"Hey, feeling better, rat girl?" Gosalyn asked. The duckette was a little tomboyish, always wearing a blue soccer shirt, and two pigtails on her red hair, besides a white mini-skirt and red sneakers, but she had become a very attractive young girl.

"Yes... but now I know how it feels to be a supermodel. No offense, Teacher." Rhubella said, half-joking, and directing to Minerva at the last part. The mink chuckled; Ruby sometimes kept calling her by her title instead of by her first name, like every other student on the Loo does with his/her teachers, because of her previous time as a Perfecto.

"None taken. And don't worry, Ruby. Look, I know the whole spin-changing stuff can be a little hard for someone that had never done it. If you want a few pointers, just remember to drink a little of the sea-sick medicine before the class, and don't have a heavy breakfast the days we have it. I had noticed that, when you can control the dizziness, you can do pretty decent changes." Minerva said to the rodent. Rhubella sighed.

"I know, but... I was used to be the top student in my old school, and here I most start from zero. Is kind of frustrating at times." Rhubella admitted.

"Hey, just remember to enjoy yourself when doing it. That's why I like this class so much... well, this, and Superheroes, and Cartoon Violence, of course." Gos said, causing everyone to chuckle. Actually, one of the reasons Gosalyn learned the spin-changing so fast was the fact she was Darkwing Duck's daughter, so was used to be on high-speed's vehicles.

"Yes, Ruby. Gosalyn is right. I know you want to be a very good spin-changer, but relax. You know Wally loves you anyway." Ronald said to the rat. Ruby sighed; her boyfriend was the reason she left Perfecto, and was extremely happy for that, but he was one of the school's best spin-changers, so she wanted to be as good as possible on this class to impress him.

"Fine. I'll try to relax a little... and to do what you said, Tea...I mean, Minerva. Thanks." Ruby said, smiling. Minerva looked at her watch, and motioned the youngsters to go to their next class. Before leaving, Ronald gave Minerva a fast brotherly kiss, and then knocked twice on her desk.

"We are leaving now, Newt. You can go out, and remember to behave, okay?" Ronald said to the desk, in a half joking, half menacing tone. The hybrid left the classroom, and, a second later, a surprised blue dog emerged from under the desk.

"How did he knew I was there? I swear, Minerva, your "brother" must have a radar, or something! Now that I think about it, his mother's ears look a lot like a bat's." Newt commented to the mink. Minerva giggled; Newt and her started formally dating about two weeks ago, and Ronald was now a little more tolerant with the dog, plus he knew Newt wouldn't do anything with Minerva unless she agreed to do it, but still liked to scare his almost-brother-in-lawonce in a while.

"Oh, he is just being a little protective, as usual. We love each other a lot, so he cares about my welfare." Minerva shrugged. Newt gave her a fond look.

"Well... that's something we have in common." The dog said, blushing. Minerva gave him a fond look as well, and removed her glasses, while passing her free paw through her hair to loose it.

"My next class is in one hour, Newt. Want me to give you a "private" lesson?" Minerva said in a flirty tone. Newt gulped, but smiled widely after a second, and dashed to the door, closing it from the inside. Then, he directed to the readers.

"Sorry, folks, but, since we want to keep a family-like rating on this story, I guess you guys will need to move to next scene." Newt informed, and then he and Minerva started making out.

On the outside, Rhubella and Gosalyn were having some fun riding on Ronald's back, while going to their next class.

"Hey, this is funny, Ron, but Hillary will not feel jealous?" Gos asked the hybrid. Ronald chuckled.

"Nah. She knows I love her more than my life.Besides, I am transporting two girls, not just one; that's her own personal privilege.Plus, Wally asked me to keep an eye on both of you when he isn't around." Ronald informed. Besides being Ruby's boyfriend, Wally was a great fan of Gosalyn's father, and he had asked the young toon to keep an eye on Gos while she attended the Looniversity.

"And speaking about the devil..." Rhubella joked when spotting her favorite toon. She jumped down from Ronald's back to receive a huge kiss and a hug from a young black wolf wearing a cap and a T-shirt. Gos rolled her eyes, and jumped down from Ronald's back as well. Ron stood on his back legs, and chuckled a little. His girlfriend, Hillary Hyena, appeared next to him, and, after giving him her usual salute (a friendly punch on the shoulder), they both kissed a few seconds as well.

"Hey, Muscle Boy, why were you chuckling a moment ago?" Hillary asked. Ronald whispered on her ear, explaining her about what happened on the class, and Hill chuckled as well, trying to decide about telling Wally where his girl had placed her head a few minutes ago, and why.

"Hey, Big Bad Wolf, cool down! You are going to eat her if you guys continue with that!" Gosalyn said to Wally and Rhubella in a joking tone. They finally broke the kiss, blushing.

"Can I escort you inside the learning facilities, my dear _Marquesita_?" Wally asked in a ceremonious tone. Ruby giggled.

"If that means you want to link arms with me, and walk inside the classroom, sure. Oh, and Wally, don't be so ceremonial with me. I have enough of that with my parents' friends." Rhubella said to the wolf. He chuckled a little, and then they entered the classroom, linking arms. It was the Superheroes classroom, but the new teacher, who was supposed to take Daffy and Bugs' place, was a little late, so the students could chat a little; Hillary and Ronald didn't had that class this day, so they went to Stalking, taught by Pepe Le Pew.

Inside the classroom, the girls sat together for a little chat, while the boys were doing the same. Rhubella and Gos sometimes felt a little out of place, since Ruby used to be an enemy of these girls, and Gosalyn was still the newest student. However, this was about to change.

"Like, remember girls, don't eat a lot today, because we are having the sleepover in Mary's house, or some junk." Shirley reminded her classmates.

"Cool! I have never had a girls night before, and now I'll do it with older girls." Gosalyn exclaimed, really happy. Back at home, she had almost no female friends of her age, plus she usually spent her nights either training to be a heroine, or assisting his dad on his patrols (most of the time without his consent), so this would be her first sleepover party ever.

"Or you can spend the dadgum night with me, if you want." Fowlmouth said to Gos in a flirting tone, entering the conversation. All the girls rolled their eyes; since Shirley and Plucky became an official item, FM had been trying to make her jealous (without any success) by flirting with another girls, and since Gos was a very attractive avian, she became one of the chicken's targets.

"Fowlmouth, cool down, okay? I had already told you that I have a boyfriend at home." Gosalyn reminded the chicken. FM, of course, understood no reasons.

"So? He is in Saint Canard, and you're here. How do you know he isn't having some dadgum fun with another dadgum girl while we are talking?" FM insisted. Gosalyn was about to give him a little lesson of Quack-Fu, but decided to stop the problem once and for all using a different tactic.

"First, he was my best friend for many years before we became an item. Second, he is caring, nice, and a little shy, so I doubt he had even thought about cheating on me. And last, I see him almost every day." Gosalyn said while taking a little black ball out from her body's pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" Babs asked. Shirley's eyes started glowing.

"That's like, a magical limited transportation device, or some junk! Where did you got it?" Shirley asked, surprised. Gosalyn shrugged.

"My dad's best friend is Darkwing's sidekick, remember? And he is dating a sorceress. She gave me this as a gift to communicate with my dad and my boyfriendwhenever I want. Look." Gos explained, and then concentrated on the ball. A second later, it became a little bigger, and the image of a nerdy goose, with big glasses, but very cute looking, appeared inside. He was reading something, and seemed to be in a library.

"Hey, Honker! Is my imagination, or every time I call you, you have the beak inside a book?" Gosalyn joked. Honker made a double take, but smiled when discovered who was calling him.

"Gosalyn! Nice to see you! I'm having my free hour. How are you? Need help with your math, or something? Or you just miss me as much as I miss you?" Honker said, blushing a little at the last part. Gosalyn and the other girls giggled (Honker couldn't see the rest of the girls), while Fowlmouth rolled his eyes.

"Well, answering your questions... I'm fine, and I'll go to a sleepover tonight; yes, I might use some of your help with these equations; and, of course, I miss you a lot, Honk." Gosalyn smiled fondly at him at the last part. Then, she approached the ball to her beak, while Honker made a kissing gesture; a moment later, they were both kissing through the ball. Despite the fact they were separated by many miles, it felt as good as if they were next to each other.

"I guess that's my dadgum cue to leave, right?" FM said, groaning. Wally appeared next to him, and motioned the chicken to go to his seat.

"Okay, Gos, better turn that thing off. I'm hearing Foggy´s voice coming from the corridor, and I think he is chatting with the new teacher." Wally told the little avian while sitting next to Rhubella. Gos and Honker broke the kiss.

"Call me tomorrow so I can help you with the math's stuff, Gosalyn. Oh, and remember to call your dad too. Love you." Honker said to the duckette. Gos nodded.

"Sure, Honk. Love you too." Gosalyn replied, and, a moment later, the image disappeared, and the ball returned to its normal size.

"That thing surely beats a cell phone. I could had used one of those during the last semester." Ruby said, sighing a little at the last part. Babs, Fifi, Sweetie, Gos, and Shirley gave her a puzzled look. Wally gave Ruby a fond look, knowing what she was talking about.

"I'll explain you in the sleepover, okay? Now, I guess the rooster is going to start his yakking." Ruby pointed to the girls. At that moment, Foggy entered the classroom, leading the new teacher inside. He was a nerdy looking boy, with an oversized gray jacket.

"I say, I mean, I say, students, he is your new Superheroes' teacher, Mister Dexter Douglas. He is from Washington, the capital, I mean, and he'll be here only at the mornings because every night he must return home, I say. Well, I'll better go to my own class, I mean, class, so the kids are all yours, son." Foggy said to the students and to the new teacher. The rooster left, and, before Dexter could say a thing, Plucky raised his hand/wing.

"Excuse me, but, why are you going to teach us about heroes? What makes you an expert?" The duck asked. Dexter and a few other students chuckled.

"Oh, I'll tell you, and when you discover it, you will... FREAK OUT!" Dexter said loudly, and, a second later, he exploded in lightning; then, in front of the class, instead of the nerd, there was a big blue guy with a huge and dark hairdo, with lightning marks on the sides, dressed in red tights.

"Cool! Freakazoid!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"That's right, kids! Most of my enemies are jailed in a special prison in France, so I'm having some free time; that's why the rabbit in charge asked me to teach you. Of course, with my speed and my Freakmobile, I can go to Washington and back here in a few minutes, plus Huntsman and Lord Bravery are there as well to cover me, so I have no problem coming to work. Okay, let's start the class." The blue hero explained with a smile, and started giving his lesson.

Rhubella was as eager on improving in this class as she was with the Spin-Changing one, but those were the most difficult classes for her. Besides those two, she was doing a very good job in the other classes, including Gym (she was a terrific basketball player), Cartoon Violence, and Home Economics; she enjoyed this last one a lot because it was the first time she cooked on a regular basis, and found she was actually good doing it, plus giving her the chance to make a delicious lunch for her and Wally once in a while.

Much later that day, Rhubella was driving her car towards Mary's house after making a quick stop at Mallard Mansion to pick up Gosalyn. Margot, Rhubella's best friend from Perfecto, and Gos' adoptive father were cousins, and, ironically, Gosalyn entered the Loo about the same time Margot moved to Saint Canard to finish her studies there, so Gos was staying with Margot's parents. They had to do a few adjustments, since Gosalyn wasn't exactly the delicate and formal girl the Mallards expected, but, since Drake, her father, was doing them a favor by keeping an eye on Margot, and Gos, despite being very hyperactive (she preferred the term "enabled with lots of spirit") could behave herself most of the time, the family actually started enjoying having her around.

By the time Ruby and Gos arrived, Mary and Sweetie were finished with the preparations. A moment later, Fifi, whose lived on the same neighborhood, arrived as well, carrying her sleeping bag and a few snacks. Babs arrived by tunneling, and Shirley by levitation. Hillary arrived the last; since she had spent most of the afternoon with Ronald's family, and they lived closely, she didn't need to run or take the bus.

The night started the usual way, with a scary movie. Since Gosalyn was the newcomer, the other girls agreed on letting her chose the film; they had second thoughts about this when they realized Gosalyn loved horror movies, and had chosen a movie so scary, it was forbidden in Transylvania. After almost two hours of screams and popcorn jumping all around Mary's living room, the movie ended. Gos was extremely excited; Hillary and Babs, after a few moments, relaxed, and started chuckling, making the rest of the girls to laugh as well.

After this, the girls had a pillows' fight. At first, they made bands; the Amazing Three and Sweetie versus Mary and the newest girls, but, when Mary hit Rhubella by accident, the rat attacked her back, and then it became a "one versus everyone" battle. Once they finished, Sweetie, Shirley and Gosalyn laughed at their classmates; for once, the birds weren't the only ones covered by feathers.

After a fast cleaning (thanks to enhanced toon speed), Mary ordered some pizzas. Little Beeper arrived in two seconds with her order. Then, the girl placed the boxes on the table. She had considered all the girls' different tastes for the occasion.

"Okay, we have one with meat and mushrooms, a vegetarian one, and one with spinach and Rochefort cheese." Mary said while opening the boxes. Hillary sniffed the pizzas, hungrily.

"That's fine for me, but what are you girls going to eat?" Hillary said, half joking. The other girls rolled their eyes, and chuckled. They knew the hyena sometimes could eat as much as Dizzy, and still keep a good figure.

"Tell you what, Hill. Allow us to eat as well, and you can have all my leftovers and whatever you want from the dumpster." Mary said to the hyena, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hillary laughed; even if she hated to be called "scavenger", she couldn't deny how much she liked to eat whatever the other people left.

The girls started eating, and Babs remembered about Ruby's comment that day at classes.

"Hey, Rhubella, you said you were about to explain us about that comment at Math, remember?" The rabbit pointed before biting her slice of vegetarian pizza. Ruby sighed.

"Well... is kind of a long story. But I have no problems about telling you, if you want to know how Wally and I became a couple as well." Ruby said, holding her spinach and cheese pizza's slice.

"Oh, oui! Zhat sounds inzeresting! Is a love szory!" Fifi, always the romantic one, exclaimed. The other girls nodded, even Gos, who wasn't very fond on romance stuff, besides her own, of course.

"Okay, then, I'll start. But first... hey, the guy that handles the effects! We need a flashback here!" Ruby said, directing to the people in charge.

"GROWLFRAZZA! Taz hates flashbacks!" The voice of the Tasmanian devil was heard.

"Man, who gave that job to Taz?" Sweetie said, slapping her forehead.

"The author wanted to use that line. Okay, Taz, start the flashback!" Babs shouted. Some grumbling was heard, and then the whole scene started turning blurry, while Rhubella started her story.


	2. Enter the wolf

ENTER THE WOLF.

_The whole mess started last year, on September, when the vacations were over, and the classes started. Of course, I still was the witch (no offense for your friend Morgana, Gos) most of you knew._

Rhubella walked out from the Perfecto Prep's parking lot, alongside her friend, Margot, both wearing the Perfecto's uniform (a black sweater with white skirt). They spotted a little turtle guy wearing the Perfecto's boy uniform (a black sweater covering a blue shirt, with white tie), and, in a dashing action, but pretending to be an accident, made him to trip, falling over his shell.

"Watch where you are walking, loser!" Rhubella laughed at the reptile and his efforts to stand up. Margot chuckled as well. The turtle started insulting them, but the girls ignored him, and kept walking.

_Oh, and before you start feeling sorry for the turtle, let me tell you he liked to insult poor kids he found at the street, and even threw them tomatoes at times. Remember, he was like me, a Perfecto, and we aren't famous for our good disposition._

Rhubella and Margot met their boyfriends, Roderick and Drake, who were discussing business with some other students.

"Hey, Roddy, what's up?" Ruby said to her boyfriend while placing a paw on his shoulder. Margot did the same with Drake.

"Oh, Ruby, hi! Just discussing a little bet with the boys, as usual. Why don't you ladies go to the classroom, and we'll catch you there later?" Roderick replied, giving Ruby a fast kiss, and then turning to keep with his conversation without waiting for an answer. Drake had a similar reaction with Margot. Both girls sighed, and rolled their eyes.

_As you can see, Roddy and Drake still had some attentions towards us, but everyday they were more distant, giving more attention to their stuff than to Margot and yours truly. I mean, I hardly saw the guy during the summer, and was eager to see him again, and he hardly gave me a nice welcome._

"Hey, guys, look there. What is Mister Wolfson doing here?" Margot pointed at the distance. Everyone turned to see a big gray wolf on business suit, followed by an old black wolf wearing a little hat and an old cartoon-style blue outfit, and a young one wearing the school's uniform, and carrying some books. They seemed to be heading to the Principal's office.

"No idea, Margot. Any of you fools had been involved in another legal problem?" Roderick asked his classmates, and all shook their heads.

_Mister Wolfson is one of many lawyers that work for Perfecto Prep. I later knew he was also one of Walter Wolf's grandsons, and, therefore, Wally's uncle. Of course, this was the first time I saw Wally, and, I must admit, he didn't impressed me at all. _

"Well, maybe the school is going to sue someone. But that old dog seemed familiar." Drake said, rubbing his beak.

"I think I saw him once in a magazine, or something... yes, he is one of those wolf villains from the cartoons... Walter Wolf, I think." Ruby pointed.

_Actually, I recognized Walter in no time, but one thing you must know about Perfectos is that, despite the fact we're toons, we usually don't recognize to watch cartoons as well. That, according to the school's unwritten rules, is just for common people. A Perfecto is allowed to quote a cartoon's villain once in a while, if said villain is evil enough, but that's the most he or she can do. So, I always had to hide the fact I watched cartoons once in a while._

The Perfectos decided to forgot about the topic, and they headed to their classrooms. On their way to theirs, Ruby and Roderick found Mister Wolfson. He and Roddy knew each other very well, since they were both a pair of cheaters, gamblers, and other things we can't mention here to avoid having rating's problems.

"Ah, Roderick Rat. How lucky I am for finding you. Can I have a few words with you and your girlfriend?" The wolf said to the rodents, in a polite tone.

"Sure, Mister Wolfson. What can I do for you?" Roderick said, with a greedy look on his eyes. Rhubella nodded at the wolf.

"Well, you see, my nephew, Wallace Wolf, is going to attend school here. He isn't a rich guy, but my grandfather and I think he can be a very productive element with the right incentives, so I asked your principal to accept him. However, I sadly have to recognize he is a little... to much on the honest side." Wolfson commented.

"Sorry about that. Every family has its black sheep... or, in this case, white wolf." Roderick said, faking concern.

"Yes. So, you see, we want to change that. So, I want you guys to give him a special treatment." Wolfson said to both rodents.

"Oh, don't worry Mister Wolfson. If you want, we'll talk to the other students to ask them about not hurting your nephew." Ruby said to the wolf. The canine chuckled.

"Nice detail, Miss Rat... but I want the opposite. The only way he is going to stop being such a... nice guy, is mistreating him a little, so he can show some backbone, and maybe become a cheater as well to improve his situation." The wolf cleared. Roderick chuckled, while Rhubella got a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I get it now. Don't worry, my dear sir. We'll make that little wimpy wolf a perfect... well, Perfecto in no time, if you CASH my words." Roderick replied, giving the wolf a knowing smile.

"You can count with it, my dear boy. Here. Buy your girl some flower... shops." Mister Wolfson said, handling Roderick a little envelope. Then, both males shook paws, and the wolf left.

_That was a major surprise, I can tell you. In the past, sometimes the parents of especially weak students approached me and Roddy to pay us for protection for their kids, at least until they learned how to defend themselves. Asking us to do the contrary was the craziest thing any relative of a student had ever asked to us... but Roderick didn't care as long as he was getting some money for that._

_Anyway, we went to our classroom faster than usual. Normally, we arrived with a "fancy delay", but this time we needed to explain the situation to our other classmates, or "minions" as Roddy and I used to call them._

The rats arrived at the classroom. Unlike the regular ones from a normal school, this classroom's seats were actually luxury desks with massage chairs behind them. Roderick and Rhubella approached to his desk, and motioned their classmates to approach, so they could explain Mister Wolfson's request. Everyone chuckled.

"Oh, what a delightful idea, Roderick! We'll get paid for annoying someone in our own school." Danforth said, rubbing his hands/wings.

"So, what's the plan, Roddy?" Ruby asked while sitting on her boyfriend's desk.

"Is very simple. We just have to be extra mean with this guy all the time, plus one of us will make him a "secretary", you know, like a personal slave, to make his or her homework, do the laundry, wash the car, and so, and, if he refuses, we increase the punishment. If he doesn't learn a little about cruelty with this, well, his bad. At least we're getting paid. Oh, and Danforth, call your men at the dorms; I want the number of this wolf's room ASAP." Roderick instructed his partners; since Wally's great-grandpa and uncle wanted him to not have a minute to rest from the "treatment", they made arrangements so he could stay in one of the most simple dorms at the school.

The teacher, a snobby old bird called Mister Peacock, entered a few moments later, followed by Wally. Everyone glared at him; the wolf had his ears and tail down, to show humbleness and respect, a normal gesture of the wolves when they enter another pack's territory, but, for the Perfectos, this was only a sign of weakness they could explode. Rhubella made her glaring as well, but it wasn't as long as the other guys' one.

_I had the chance to give him a good look, unlike the brief one I had when he and his relatives appeared the first time. And actually, I noted he wasn't really bad looking. His fur was black, but bright; his muzzle had the perfect length, and had a good body's complexion, not very muscular, but not thin either, more like a marathon's runner... well, you had seen him. However, what impressed me the most were his smile and his eyes. Even if he was nervous, he showed a nice little smile to us, obviously trying to be friendly, and his eyes were so deep and, at the same time, so warm... Margot expressed all this with a little message she sent me to my cell phone at that moment._

"The guy is kind of hot to be a do-gooder, don't you think?" Rhubella read at her cell phone. The rat chuckled, and replied.

"Only if you like the loser-type." Rhubella wrote on her phone. Margot chuckled a little when reading it.

Unlike most schools, the teacher introduced the student, instead of allowing him to talk.

"Students, he is your new classmate. His name is Wallace Wolf. Well, you can socialize later. Wallace, please sit next to Miss Rat." The peacock said to the wolf, motioning him to take the desk located right next to Ruby's.

Wally took his seat, and gave the rat a fast look. He blushed a little, and offered her a friendly smile. Ruby gulped a little, and then scowled at him. The wolf got the message, and turned to see the teacher.

When the class ended (by the way, only Wally and Rhubella took any notes; the others just turned on a tape recorder and pretended to hear the teacher), everyone surrounded the wolf. He got a little nervous, but decided it was a good chance to start making some friends.

"Uh... hi, guys... well, you heard the teacher. My name is Wallace Wolf, but my friends call me Wally." Wally said, waving hello to the Perfectos. They looked at each other, chuckling. Roderick cleared his throat, and directed to the canine.

"Well... Wallace, no offense, but you're a nobody in this school, so, if we want, we'll call you the name we want, even if that is "Dumb", "Fool", "Nobody", or "Loser." The point is, you are the new guy here, so you have to know certain rules." Roderick said in a half-friendly, half-menacing tone. A red fox-like creature, with a black patch-like spot around his left eye, and wearing an imported over coat (the only student who wasn't using the uniform) and a golden ring on his tail, talked next.

"The main rule is that... everything we tell you, is a rule. If we say you have to do our homework, that's a rule. If we ask you to wash our car, you do it at that moment. And, if we tell you to make us lunch, you are only allowed to ask about what kind of spices we want. We made ourselves clear?" The canine animal said while looking at Wally right at the eyes. The wolf felt a little intimidated, but nodded.

_That guy name was... or is, since he still attends at Perfecto, Gunbo LeChien. Despite his last name, he's not French like you, Fifi; he was born in Lousiana, and is one of Perfecto most feared guys among the other students. His parents' identities and occupations are a mystery; some guys say his dad was a fox, and his mother was a wolf/racoon hybrid, so you can say he is like Roland's equivalent on Perfecto Prep. But the likeness ends there; it seems his dad was a major thief, while his mom was an assassin for hire; anyway, he is an excellent fighter, and a very wild one as well, so it's very possible all those rumors are truth, especially since no teacher ever told him anything about his habit of not using the uniform even in formal occasions. Oh, and another detail about a Perfecto is that you don't care about someone species as long as he has a good bank account; otherwise, the whole school could had given a bad time to him for being an hybrid._

"But don't think we are that bad. Oh, no. We want to give you a nice welcome. Let's see... Rhubella, you have your camera?" Roderick asked his girlfriend while placing a paw on Wally's shoulder. She immediately took a fancy digital camera out from her desk.

"I have it right here, Roddy. Okay, guys, everybody go to the front of the room for a picture." The Perfectos dashed to the front of the classroom and posed, with Roderick, Drake, and Margot in the front line, while Ruby took the picture, aware of leaving Wally out of the frame.

_This was part of a little plan Roddy thought during the class, and told us about it with his cell phone. Luckily, we all had what we needed on our desks; since we, the Perfectos, usually don't use the body's pocket (for the same reason we aren't supposed to watch cartoons), we always keep lots of stuff on our desks, just in case._

"Oh, look! I didn't get all of you in the picture. No problem. Some of you, please, come here with me, while the ones at the right of Roderick stay. I can edit this picture with the other, and then have a complete one." Rhubella instructed. The way she told the students to move, only a fistful of them was behind the rat, while Wally stayed on his place, next to most of the group. Ruby took the picture, and then...

"NOW!" Danforth shouted. Then, all the students next to Wally took a little gun out from under their sweaters, and shot at the wolf. These guns were like the ones used to play the paintball wars, so Wally wasn't really damaged, but his outfit and fur became multicolored, and he got a few minor bruises. Everybody laughed at him, and Rhubella took another picture. Oddly enough, the wolf, instead of getting angry, or sad, just shrugged and smiled back at the rat, and then at the other students.

"Nice joke, guys, really. Now, seriously, can you tell me where I can change back my outfit?" Wally said in a polite tone, but with a slightly upset face. A pretty swan girl, Giselle, walked next to him, and poked his nose.

"In your room, Loser. Oh, and hurry up. Your next class starts in two minutes." The swan said in a mean tone before laughing in his face. The rest of the students chuckled, and walked out from the classroom.

Rhubella and Margot had the next class together. They sat next to each other, in desks similar to the previous ones, chatting about the new guy.

"I swear, Ruby, that poor wolf has no idea about his situation. We are going to have a lot of fun, really!" Margot chuckled.

"Yes. At least, now Roddy and Drake will have someone to relief some stress the next time that blue rabbit kicks their butts on a competition." Ruby said while adopting a relaxing posture on her chair.

A moment later, everyone but Ruby and Margot looked at the front of the classroom, and made a double take. The rat and mallard noticed this, and directed their attention to the front as well, gasping. Wally was entering the room, spotless.

"How he made that? Was he carrying an extra outfit when he entered the other classroom?" Margot asked the rat.

"Nope, and I gave him a good look when he entered. He only was carrying his books, like now. Maybe he is a very fast runner, like that orange road-runner or the gray coyote that always chases him. You don't need to be, well, toony, to have some extra speed if needed." Rhubella deducted.

"In that case, maybe we should recommend Roddy and Drake to accept this guy on the football team. He'll learn to be a cheater, and we can use another player... and, if he refuses, well, nothing is more intimidating than a whole football team menacing you." Margot said with an evil smirk.

"You have a point, Margot. And maybe this way Roddy and Drake will finally give us some attention, for helping them on their game and all." Rhubella said with a smile. Wally walked next to her, heading to a desk located two spaces behind the females. He stopped next to the girls, and, respectfully, leaned in Ruby's direction.

"Excuse me... Miss Rat, right? Can I have one copy of those pictures?" Wally asked politely. The rat and the avian gave him a weird look.

"We just humiliated you, and want a picture of that? Are you some kind of wacko, or what?" Margot asked.

"Nope. He is Wakko." Wally pointed to the front of the classroom. There, at the door, was Wakko Warner, waving hello. A moment later, his brother and sister, Yakko and Dot, ran next to him. Wakko waved good-bye, and ran away as well, with Ralph, the guard, chasing the little toons. Rhubella rolled her eyes.

"We need to improve the security around here. Seriously, why do you want the pictures?" Rhubella asked the wolf. Wally shrugged.

"Well, I can accept a prank... even if I didn't like a lot that swan's attitude. Anyway, the new guy always gets a few pranks over him, so I'm not taking that seriously what you guys said and did to me. And I want a little souvenir to remind me about my first day here." Wally explained. Rhubella and Margot gave each other a fast look.

"I'll give you a copy later... maybe. But trust me, you'll never forget about this day, and your time in the Prep. We aren't going to be soft with you, Fool. Actually, we'll do even meaner things to you." Rhubella pointed at the wolf, using a mocking tone. The wolf gave her a sad look, and decided to go to his seat.

"Oh... well. I guess I'll see you girls around here. Sorry for interrupting your talking." The wolf said, and then retired. Rhubella changed her look to a little concerned one. Margot noticed this.

"Eh... Ruby, you aren't feeling guilty for this, right?" Margot asked, puzzled. The rat shook her head, and directed to her friend.

"Of course not! I have no conscience, remember? Maybe it feels weird to perform our tricks on one of our classmates instead of using a guy from Acme, but, well, I'll get used." The rat said, returning to her usual snobbish tone. Then, the teacher entered, and the class started.

_Now that I remember it, I really want to kick myself. He just wanted to be friendly with us, despite the way we greeted him, and yet we were mocking and menacing the guy. I still conserve those pictures, and actually gave Wally the one I took of him and most of the group, because it serves to remind me about how mean I was with him, and never do that again with anyone. And, sadly, I was right. His punishment was just starting. _


	3. Treating him like a dog

TREATING HIM LIKE A DOG.

_Right when the class ended, Margot and I decided to start our part on the whole "slaving the wolf" stuff. We made him carry our books while going to our next class; sure, this doesn't seem to be so bad, but we made him walk behind us while totally ignoring him, and our classroom was really far from the one he would attend his next class, so he surely would need to run to be on time._

Ruby and Margot were chatting while walking in the corridor, with Wally closely behind them, carrying their books and his own. The wolf seemed to be slightly upset, but decided to obey the girls, thinking that, maybe, if he was extra-tolerant, the other students would eventually accept him.

"Oh, Fool, hurry up! We don't want you to walk next to us, but we don't want to be late for class either! This teacher arrives on time once in a while!" Margot snapped at him. Wally nodded, and accelerated his walking.

Unknown for the trio, some Perfectos were behind the corner, waiting for them. Giselle, the swan girl, was among them, watching the girls and the wolf approaching, and ready to give her companions the attacking signal.

"Get the wolf!" The swan jumped from her hideout, and, a second later, her comrades emerged as well, holding water balloons. Margot and Rhubella shrieked, and jumped out of the projectiles way, while Wally tried to cover himself from the attack; of course, he received several impacts.

"Giselle, are you crazy?" Rhubella snapped at the swan.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want us to do this!" Giselle replied, confused.

"Of course not! He is carrying our books, you fool! And, unlike you, I really use them to do my homework!" Ruby cleared.

_Oh, yes. I was a cute little princess then._

The attack finally ceased, and the ambushers left, right after each one gave a little kick to the wolf, who was now on the floor, curled like a ball and totally soaked. Margot and Rhubella approached him, concerned about their books.

"Oh, great! The first day of school, and we'll need to buy a replacement for our new books!" Margot said, slapping her forehead.

"Well... maybe not. The books aren't that ruined. Look." Wally stood up, showing the books to the girls. Amazingly, most of them weren't wet at all.

"Hey, how did you make that?" Ruby asked, impressed.

"When I realized I was about to be attacked, I tried to protect them showing my back to the water balloons, and then threw myself to the floor making my best to cover the books. It seems it was enough... except for this one." Wally explained to the girls, and then checkeda particular book that was almost as soaked as himself. It was one of Rhubella's.

Ruby sighed, and was about to ask the wolf to drop the book at the nearest waste basket, when Wally took a deep breath, and then started blowing over the book. After a few seconds, the book was totally dry, and in a close-to-good condition. Then, he moved a few steps back, and started shaking himself in a dog-like way, until he was dry as well.

"Ready. Not exactly as good as new, but it can be read." Wally told the girls, smiling and showing them the book. Ruby and Margot wide opened their eyes, and then the rat whispered to the wolf.

"One advice, rookie. Never, ever, do a toon-like trick in this school, even if it's something as simple as that. That's just for minor-leveled toons, like the fools of Acme Looniversity. Not that I should worry about you, but if you get beaten for this, you might as well be carrying my books again when that happens." Ruby explained. The wolf sighed, and nodded. Then, he and the girls kept walking to the classroom.

_Again, I was being a total jerk with Wally, but, secretly, I was truly impressed. He protected our books without us telling him to do it, and made his best so I could have my book in a decent condition, so, by now, I was considering him to be, at least, a good helper._

The trio finally arrived at the girls class, who, as the others, was supposed to be delayed (the teachers also liked the whole "fancy delay" stuff). Wally carried the books to the girls' desks, and dropped them there carefully.

"Well, misses, I'll better leave now. So long." The wolf said to the girls, and then dashed to the door. Unfortunately for him, a brown feathered chicken, a couple of inches taller than Fowlmouth, with a silver colored beak, whose was standing next to the door, extended his leg, making Wally to trip and fall over his belly. The other students laughed, and, a second later, some of the heaviest ones and the girls that were using high-heeled shoes started walking over the wolf's back, chuckling and insulting him all the time.

"Hey, Idiot, you should go to your classroom! There's a difference between a "fancy delay" and a fool that arrives late!" The chicken shouted at the wolf. Wally, in obvious pain, stood up, and, without saying a word, started walking down the corridor.

"I'm sure that must hurt." Rhubella said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

_Harrison Nigel Silverbill... every time I have problems tolerating Fowlmouth, I remember that chicken, and that makes me feel better about our little bad-mouthed fowl. Nigel, like a few others students, kept his relatives' jobs as a secret. Now that I think about it, I think there was a rumor about him having an uncle of something working for a major criminal organization, and performing some stunts on your home town, Gosalyn. Anyway, Nigel was ten times more annoying than FM; sure, he had a great taste for fashion (when he wasn't using the school uniform, the least he ever used was an Armani), and a great use of language, but he always was flirting with all the girls. If one didn't fell for his money, she would do it by his persistence. Actually, Margot started dating Drake to have an excuse for refusing this chicken's invitations._

After their class finished, Margot and Rhubella walked to the cafeteria. Perfecto has one that looks like a luxury restaurant; the cheapest meal is the salad, and it still costs as much as a huge steak on a decent diner. On their way there, they saw Roderick and Drake, alongside a few other students, surrounding Wally.

"Okay, mutt, this is your program. The teachers always ask us to do some books' reports, so, since we'll be ordering you around all the time, I think is just right to give you a list of the books they normally tell us to read." The rat shoved a large sheet of paper in front of the wolf. Wally sighed, and picked it.

"We want those reports as soon as possible, okay? Oh, and you also have to come to our football's practices. We already have water boys, but we can save the school some money if you wash our uniforms." Danforth said with a smirk.

"And the cheerleaders and the gymnastic team's as well." Giselle added.

"And you'll better hurry up, or else!" Gunbo said, showing his fist to Wally. The wolf nodded, and lowered his ears even more.

"Guys, guys, calm down! We can't expect him to do all those things." Rhubella said, walking next to the other students, and crossing her arms. Wally raised his ears slightly, and gave her a weak smile.

"At least, not until he washes all our cars." Ruby smirked. The wolf's ears fell again, and he sighed. The Perfectos laughed, and agreed with Rhubella.

"Okay, it's lunch time. You better go and wash our cars, Fool. We don't want to see you near the cafeteria; you might spoil our appetite."Drake said to the wolf, and then he and the other Perfectos left. Rhubella gave Wally a fast look before leaving; the canine was looking down, and started walking to the parking lot.

"Well, if this mistreat can't make him a real bad guy, nothing will." Ruby said to herself.

Ruby, as usual, sat next to Roderick, in company of Margot and Drake. Rhubella asked for a cheese and mushrooms' cream, and a salad covered with Mozzarella. While she and her partners were waiting for their meal, they heard Nigel yelling at the waiter.

"You idiot! I said I wanted no cheese in my trout's sandwich! I don't tolerate lactose! If I get sick, I'll sue you until you loss everything!" The chicken said in a furious tone while throwing the sandwich, that only had a tiny bite, to the scared waiter. The man gulped, and picked up the food's remains after dashing to the kitchen to prepare another sandwich.

"Man, what a fool. It's really hard to find good service these days." Danforth said with his usual "I-am-better-than-everyone" tone.

"What a waste of cheese." Rhubella sighed. She, as most toon mice and rats, loved cheese, to the point she never dumped it, even if it was slightly spoiled. In those cases, she usually used it to fertilize her mother's garden; the result was flowers with a slight cheese smell, something she liked a lot.

Roderick and Danforth spent most of the lunch talking about business and new ways to cheat on the Acme Bowl. Ruby and Margot sighed; this was a regular thing on their table. Eventually, they got tired of just staying there, listening to their boyfriends without having any attention, and left the cafeteria.

The moment they walked out of the building, they heard a noise coming from its side. The girls decided to take a look, and gasped.

_I'll never forget that sight. Wally, unlike us, wasn't rich, and depended on a monthly allowance his parents and uncle gave to him, and it wasn't a lot, so he had to get his lunch from our dumpster. I even saw him eating the same sandwich that was dumped, and putting some leftovers in a plastic bag, obviously to have something to eat later. I know you and Ronald sometimes eat from dumpsters, Hillary, but that's because you enjoy it; Wally, on the other hand, needed to do it because he had no other choice... he could have had a good meal on any diner just with the tip I left in the cafeteria! For the first time in ages, I really felt a little guilty. _

"What is he doing in there?" Rhubella asked, with evident shock on her voice.

"Well... obviously, he is eating. You... don't feel bad for him, right?" Margot asked back; however, she was also a little shocked. Ruby shook her head.

"No... I mean... Hey, Stupid! Why are you eating? You should be washing the cars, remember?" Ruby popped out from her hiding place, and yelled at the wolf. Wally gulped (both in surprise and to pass a bite of beef), and looked at the rat; obviously, he felt really ashamed for being surprised scavenging.

"I already finished... Miss Rat... and I thought about having a little snack so I can be strong enough to keep doing the rest of my chores." The wolf replied.

_At first I couldn't believe what he was saying. He had to wash at least 50 cars, and did it in less than 30 minutes? He had to be the worst liar alive... but Margot and I also noticed he was looking really tired, as much as if he had ran the marathon, twice, so we gave him the doubt's benefit, and ordered him to come with us to the parking lot._

"I can't believe this! You really washed all the cars!" Ruby said, amazed. Margot couldn't say a thing, because her beak was almost touching the ground. As he was told, Wally made a great job, and every car was shining as much as the day they left the agency. The tired wolf noticed the girls' expressions, and smiled a little.

"Well... if you have no more orders, I guess I should go and wash my teeth before next class. See you." Wally said, and then retired, obviously still tired. Margot and Ruby gave him a weird look.

"That guy isn't normal! I mean, maybe he used that blowing trick to dry the cars, but how he washed them so fast on first place?" Margot asked, finally recovering from the shock.

"I have no idea, Margot, but I guess this only proves he can be a good element in our football's team. With that speed, even the Acme's roadrunner will have a bad time." Ruby said as well.

_The next day, we told Roderick about Wally's speed, so he obviously got interested, and also commented it to the coach and the rest of the football team. The next day, the team had the first practice of the year, as well as the cheerleaders... of course, our "practice" consisted basically on trying on the new uniforms, and sit for a while watching the boys. _

The Perfecto's cheerleaders sat at their stadium's bleachers, watching the boys training. Wally was there as well; he wasn't a major football fan, but loved the team's activities, plus decided this would be a good way to finally being accepted.

"Okay, let's see howare we playing after the summer's break. Form two teams." The coach, a mean-looking vulture named William Buzzroy, said to the students. Wally ended in Roderick's team.

_At first, it seemed everything was going well. Wally was doing a terrific job blocking the other team's players, and receiving passes. Unfortunately, he lacked something all Perfectos need to play._

_He didn't want to cheat. _

"Hey, you, Wolf, come here!" William yelled to Wally in an angered tone. Wally walked in front of him.

"Look, you are doing a very decent job... and I don't want decency on this team! Look, imagine that I'm the referee, andnext time one player tries to pass you, give him a bite, or make him trip when I'm not looking. Remember, it's only cheating if you get caught." The vulture snapped at Wally. He just couldn't believe it! In this school, the teachers encouraged the students to cheat.

_And, as you can imagine, Wally didn't obey the coach. On the next play, he tried to catch the player holding the ball, but refused to bite him, or do anything against the rules. Wally was tackled, and the other team scored. Roderick and the coach weren't happy._

"So, we have a little rebel here, uh? Listen, Stupid, I don't want a coward on my team. You'll better start listening and obeying, or else!" William said to the wolf in his most menacing tone. Wally gulped; even if he was scared, he just couldn't go against his nature.

"I am sorry, sir, but I don't like to cheat. And I think we don't need to do it. Just look at the team; most schools don't have students with the strength of half of the players. Why we can't just play following the rules, and have some fun as well?" Wally said, giving the coach a little smile.

_We all looked at Wally as if he had grown an extra head, three more arms, and a unicorn's horn, all at the same time. Saying an speech like that in Perfecto Prep was the closest thing to a blasphemy._

"You are out of the team! And, from now on, you are our new tackling dummy!" The vulture, totally red by rage, yelled at the wolf, and then motioned the whole team to start tackling him in turns.

"What an idiot! He, asking us to not cheat? Please, that's the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard!" Jasmine, Giselle's sister, and a cheerleader as well, said while chuckling.

"Yes, he is such a fool." Ruby said, but then talked to herself.

"But he most be really brave to defend his ideas that way."

_Of course, Wally ended the practice extremely hurt. Worst of all, the coach ordered him to pick up all the equipment before leaving, and wash the uniforms. When we were leaving, I saw him almost crawling next to the helmets, to start picking them up. This time, I felt not guilty, but a little bad for him. By now, I honestly was wishing him to finally become a mean guy, so everyone could start respecting him._

_I had no more classes with Wally for the rest of the day. The following morning, I saw him extremely tired, but, oddly, he managed to wash all the uniforms, and gave Roderick a couple of books' reports as well. _

_These scenes continued the first two weeks. Wally was always ordered to do something mean by one of the teachers, or a student, and, if he refused, he immediately got more chores to do. However, he always managed to do all of them, and even do his own homework, but always seemed to be tired, which was obvious, since he was doing the work of at least ten guys every day, plus receiving a beating each two days because of the tackling practice._

_Anyway, on Friday, I ordered him to do my homework, and gave him orders to meet with me on Saturday, in front of the mall, so I could pick it up. You see, one of the few good things about me on those days was the fact I really wanted to learn, even if I was taking shortcuts, so I wanted to check Wally's work before delivering it on Monday._

Margot and Rhubella exited the Prep, ready to some goofing up at the mall, when Ruby realized something.

"Oh, no! I forgot to give that wolf our Math's homework! Now I'll have to go to his dorm!" Ruby snapped at herself.

"Relax, Ruby. Is just one homework. He can do it on Saturday, and give it to us on Monday." Margot said in an annoyed tone. Rhubella sighed.

"Margot, we have a quiz on Monday, remember? We need to study that homework! You know how hard is to pass the answers by using the cell phone!" The rat replied, and grabbed Margot by her arm/wing, motioning her to go back to the school. Margot sighed, and decided to go by her own will.

_We found the dorms in no time, but, since Roderick only told me vaguely about where Wally was staying, it wasn't easy to find his room. And, when we found it, we heard a weird sound coming from the inside, like a wild wind, or a storm._

Margot decided to take a look at the room by watching through the doorknob; unfortunately, she only got a little irritation on her eye because of the wind coming from the inside. Rhubella then had an idea, and used her credit card to, carefully, open the door, as an expert thief.

_Well, sometimes Roddy and I made some spying work on you, guys... I'm sorry, by the way. So, I had developed some useful skills, including opening locks and stuff. I opened the door as quietly as I could, and only enough so Margot and I could take a look. It was a major surprise._

Wally was dressed with a red outfit, that included a cowl, with lightning symbols. Rhubella immediately recognized it as The Flash's disguise, and the wolf was moving as fast as the hero. Wally was doing at the homework of ten students while washing the uniforms (manually) of both the football's team and the cheerleaders' squad., and cleaning his room, all at the same time!

After a minute or so, he was done with everything. He could had moved even faster, but he wasn't risking damaging the papers and the books by writing or moving the pages at his top speed. Wally took a deep breath, and then spin-changed back to normal. At that moment, Ruby and Margot wide opened the door, making him jump in surprise.

"So, that's your secret! You are an spin-changer!" Rhubella snapped at him. Wally gulped.

"You forgot our little chat about toon tricks, Fool? Oh, you are so going to pay for this!" Margot said in an angry tone. The wolf looked at them in shock, trying to say something.

"Do you have something to say in your defense, dog?" Rhubella said while glaring at Wally. The wolf opened his mouth, and then...

_Wally fainted in front of us. Since we had no knowledge at all about spin-changing, we ignored about how stressful a super-powered change can be; sure, he has a lot more practice and endurance now, but then, our little surprise entrance, right when he was so tired, was just to much, and he collapsed. And, then, I felt really scared._

"Margot, help me put him on his bed, quick!" Rhubella, in panic, said to her friend, while grabbing Wally by his shoulders. Margot, a little shocked, reacted, and grabbed his legs. With a little effort, the girls placed him on the bed, and then Ruby started looking for something that might help her to wake him up.

"Hey, maybe my emergency snack can help! I hope the wolves' noses are as sensitive as people say." Rhubella said, and then took a little imported cheese's snack out from her purse. The snack was delicious, but its smell was a little strong, so she hoped it would work to make him react, by passing it in front of his nose. Luckily, it worked, and Wally woke up, eating the snack with a single bite.

"Delicious... thanks a lot, girls. That particular spin-change requires lots of energy, and I have to eat as much as possible to keep my strength." Wally, panting, said to both girls, smiling at them.

_That smile... and those eyes looking at me. He was truly grateful with us, even if he fainted because of the work we ordered him to do, and our yelling. I had a very weird feeling then; it wasn't common having anyone thanking me for doing something... and I liked it. I think Margot liked it as well, because we didn't say a thing for a couple of minutes._

"Look, girls, I know I have to quit doing the toon tricks, but it's the only way I can do all the chores, and recover from the beatings. Please, don't say anything... and I promise I'll be your servant during the whole time I'll stay here." Wally said, sighing. He knew this was a sure way to be black-mailed, but had no other choice.

"Wallace... can you do other changes?" Ruby asked him. The wolf nodded.

"Not a lot right now, but yes, I can do some other impersonations. Of course, The Wolflash is the one I'm using the most these days." Wally said, looking down.

"You know, Ruby, having our own slave can be a good idea. Especially one that can do a lot of job in no time." Margot said with a sly look. Ruby nodded.

"Yes... and this can help you too, Wolf. If you become our personal pet, then you'll be under our direct orders, so the other students will stop mistreating you that much, because we'll own you, in a certain way." Ruby pointed to the canine while sitting on his bed.

"Well... if I'm going to be treated by dirt, better by two pretty girls than by the whole school. Okay, you have a deal." Wally said, extending his paw. Ruby hesitated a little, but eventually shook it, and then Margot did it as well.

"But don't expect us to be nice with you, Wolf. Actually, we'll make you work really hard." Ruby cleared. Wally nodded, and smiled.

"Well, at least my situation is already improving. You had called me by my last name twice, and even once by my first one, in less than two minutes instead of "Fool" or "Dumb", or something like that." Wally chuckled. Ruby and Margot couldn't help but laugh as well.

_The next day, Wally met Margot and I at the mall, with the Math homework. To make everyone know he would be our personal servant, we made him carry our stuff all the day, and we even bought him a dog's collar, with a tag that said "Wallace Wolf. Property of Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard", so he could use it at school. Of course, he would be teased and many guys would laugh at him, but that was the most they were allowed to do, except for the occasional prank, and his duties as the coach's slave. He was our pet to do anything with him, and our classmates had to respect that fact._


	4. Taking care of the pet

TAKING CARE OF THE PET.

_The next morning, Wally started his duties as our servant/pet. He greeted both Margot and I at the parking lot, and carried our books, while following us. Of course, he was using the collar._

"Rhubella, that's hilarious! How you got permission to bring a pet to the school?" Giselle said to the rat girl, right after spotting her and Margot with Wally closely behind them.

"Oh, well, he isn't a real pet, you see. He is like one of those animals that are trained to assist people in need. You know, like a seeing-eye dog for a blind guy, or a monkey that answers the phone." Rhubella said in a snobbish tone, while she, her friend, and "pet" kept walking.

"Oh, and you need him because..." Giselle asked, with a teasing tone.

"Because we have a lot of things to do, since we are the top girls of the school, Swan. And our little puppy is going to be sure we are well attended all day." Margot replied in a superiority's tone while pointing back at the wolf. Giselle frowned, and walked away.

As expected, while the trio walked through the corridors, almost all the students were laughing at Wally. The wolf kept his head down, trying to ignore them.

"This guy is really pathetic! He already was a slave, and now he made it official!" Gunbo said in a superiority tone.

"Here, here, doggie! Nice doggie! Oh, and remember, you're not allowed to sit on the coach!" Nigel taunted him, chuckling.

"Yeah! And he's not even a pure-breed dog. I'm sure his parents raised him on a junkyard!" Ramon Ovine, a big black ram who was accepted with a sports scholarship, said while crossing his arms, and giving the wolf an evil smile.

This last comment really hurt Wally, who actually stopped walking for a moment, and snarled as quiet as possible. Rhubella noticed this as well, and she also felt a little upset. Even as a bad girl, she had certain limits concerning her enemies' families.

"Hey, cut it! He is our pet, and we are the ones in charge of making him miserable! So laugh at him if you want, but don't mess his family on this! May I remind you his uncle is the same lawyer that had cleaned your mess more than once?" The rat snapped at her classmates. This suddenly outburst surprised everyone, but not as much as it surprised Wally, and Ruby herself.

_When I realized what I just had done, I covered my mouth with both paws. I was supposed to be the al-mighty Rhubella, Snobbish and Star Student Supreme, and there I was, defending the same guy I was supposed to give the worst time of his life. Margot noticed the way everybody was looking at me, and decided to act to save our images._

"Yes, guys, he is our loyal dog. Look at this." Margot said to her classmates, while standing next to Wally. The avian cleared her throat.

"Okay, Wolf, put those books down." Margot ordered Wally. He obeyed, and stood straight, waiting for orders.

"Now, SIT!" Margot ordered again. Wally obeyed in a split second, sitting in the floor. The other students started chuckling. Rhubella smiled a little, after sighing in relief.

"ROLL OVER!" Margot said. Wally rolled on the floor.

"TALK!" Now Ruby was the one ordering. Wally barked a couple of times.

"BEG!" Ruby commanded. Wally kneeled, and placed his paws together, while giving her and Margot a begging look, wide opening his eyes and lowering his ears.

"Please, please, Mistresses, please!" Wally said, in a really pathetic begging voice, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Margot chuckled a little, but Ruby wasn't that happy.

_I just couldn't see him begging. I always enjoyed to make Roddy to do it when he still cared for our relationship, and he had to ask for my forgiveness every time he screwed things up... but Wally wasn't Roddy. He hadn't screwed anything. He was making a total fool of himself in front of everyone at the corridor, just because I ordered him to do it. Now, I REALLY was feeling more than a little guilty. Fortunately, I had an idea to stop the game, while protecting my image as well as Margot's._

"And now... PLAY DEAD!" Ruby ordered. The wolf stood up, and placed both paws on his chest, while closing his eyes. He then talked on his most melodramatic voice while pretending to be losing balance.

"Oh... you got me... I... am not okay... you stinking cops... ugh!" The wolf kneeled, and then extended his right paw, keeping the other on his chest, and giving everyone a hurt look.

"Is this... the end of Ricco?" Wally said in a pained tone, and then fell to the ground, pretending to be dead. Everybody looked at him, amazed.

"That was hilarious! Ruby, Margot, you really had trained this dog well!" Nigel broke the silence, laughing loudly. Everyone joined the laughter, and started walking away. However, neither Margot or Rhubella laughed. They just gave everyone a fake smile, and then turned to see Wally.

"Hey, Wolf, that was a great performance!" Margot said to the wolf, truly impressed. Wally opened his eyes, and stood up.

"Glad you liked it, Misses. I always liked acting on my old school." Wally comented.

"Well, I must admit you are really good, Mutt. Honestly, for a moment, I thought you were really going to visit Saint Peter!" Rhubella said, chuckling a little. She was as impressed as Margot. Wally smiled at her.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Rat... for that, and for defending my family." Wally said in a very polite tone before leaning to pick up the books. Rhubella gulped a little.

"Oh... about that... well, yes, I meant it, but I also meant the other part! We are going to make your life miserable, acting or not!" Ruby pointed to the wolf, while grinning at him. The canine shrugged.

"Two girls commanding me... that's the stuff dreams are made of." Wally said in a very cool tone while rolling his eyes. Ruby gulped, and actually blushed a little.

"Okay, enough chat! Come on, we have a class to attend!" Margot said to her companions, and then they continued on their way to the classroom.

_Hey, you can't blame me for blushing! I had always been a Humphrey Bogart's fan, and Wally made a great impersonation of him! Anyway, we were dead serious about the whole "making him work like a dog" stuff. Poor Wally! I'm sure we broke a couple of laboring rules with him!_

Right then, a lot of scenes of Wally working for the girls appeared.

Wally washing Rhubella's car while she was chatting at her cell phone.

Wally doing the girls' homework at the library, while they were chatting behind him.

Wally buying Margot her lunch at the cafeteria (with money she gave to him), and bringing it to her while she was hearing music from her I-pod at the school's spa.

Wally washing the cheerleaders' uniforms.

Ruby dictating him a lot of various stuff, while Wally is taking notes.

Wally giving both girls a pedicure and manicure's treatment.

Wally charging Ruby to her classroom.

Wally carrying the bottles of mineral water for the rat, the avian, and the rest of the basketball's team.

Wally giving Rhubella a massage at the school's spa (she was fully dressed, of course).

Wally driving Ruby and Margot to the mall on the rat's car, and carrying their stuff.

Wally carrying the girls' books while wearing a ballet's tutu, with all the boys at the corridor laughing at him.

Ruby calling Wally at midnight to change the tire of her car, since she got it flat on her way back home from Margot's place. Of course, the wolf had to run, since he had no vehicle.

Wally organizing the girls' desks.

Wally giving both girls a shampoo and a haircut.

_This was about everyday... but, after a while, both Margot and I started developing certain amount of liking for the guy. And we started giving him a little compensation for his efforts. After all, we had to take care of our pet, right?_

Again, some scenes appeared.

Ruby giving Wally some pointers about the classes he had more problems with.

Margot allowing him to keep the change of the money he used to buy her lunch.

Ruby thanking him for making a good job taking notes.

Both Ruby and Margot complimenting him for the great job he made with their nails and hair.

Ruby smiling at him while he was carrying the girl to the classroom.

Ruby sharing some of her cheese snacks with him (even if she was throwing them at him the same way an animal trainer does with a seal).

Ruby allowing him to have one of the team's bottles of mineral water.

Ruby smiling and giving the wolf the thumbs up for his massaging abilities.

Margot buying him lunch at the mall.

Wally getting a new uniform, bought by both girls.

Ruby driving him back to the dorms after he changed the flat tire.

Wally finding an envelope on Rhubella's desk, with "Your Tip" written on it. Wally opened it, and found twenty dollars inside.

Ruby throwing him a dog's toy in the school's yard, making him to catch it, and bring it back to her. Of course, everyone looking at the scene thought this was another way to humiliate the guy... but actually, both he and the girl were having a lot of fun.

_Yes... maybe we treated him like a pet, but at least now he was receiving something for his efforts. And, from the first days, I was the one demanding his services the most; Roddy was starting to spend less time with me, and Margot still had a little bit of a relationship with Drake, so I usually was the one ordering Wally around, just to have some company._

_Roderick and Drake, of course, thought, just like the rest of the students, that he was really suffering a lot as our slave, so they had no problem allowing him to hang around with us, the same way they didn't care for having a legion of servants at home to attend them. And, besides, they had another thing to think about. The Acme Bowl._

_You girls hadn't seen how Roderick reacts when the Perfecto Team loses, and everybody had left the stadium. He just stays at the middle of the field, without moving, not even blinking... sometimes, he even stops breathing for moments. He stays that way for a time that can be just a few minutes, or almost an hour, and then... he yells like crazy, and starts hitting the ground with both fists and ripping pieces of lawn with his teeth. Simply, the Perfectos aren't used to lose, and that is just to much for him, especially because he always bets a lot of money on that game._

_Anyway, as you girls know, that year, just like it had happened since Buster is the Acme's Captain, Perfecto lost. And we did it by a major beating, despite all the cheating Roddy and his partners tried to perform during the game. To make things even worse, after the game, it started to rain, so Roderick was getting soaked while standing at the field._

Wally carried Ruby's umbrella, covering the rat from the rain, on their way to the stadium' parking lot. The rat almost jumped inside the car.

"Miss Rat, I have to leave you now. I have to pick up the team's uniforms to wash them. Need anything else?" Wally asked the rat while passing her the umbrella. Rhubella motioned him to keep it outside.

"No, Wolf, that would be all for now. Keep the umbrella; I don't want to get my car soaked. Just remember to give it back to me on Monday, okay? And don't worry about Margot. Danforth is taking her home." Rhubella explained. The wolf nodded.

"Okay, Miss. And, if I can recommend you something, wait a little until the rain lowers its intensity. It will be safer. Oh, and thanks for letting me use the umbrella. See you on Monday." Wally said while waving her good-bye, and started walking back into the stadium. Ruby decided to listen for his advice, and, since she actually liked watching rain without getting wet, stayed on her car, listening some music. She wasn't so worried about Roderick; she knew that, eventually, he would cool down and go home (actually, maybe the rain would help a little), but, right now, the best was leaving him alone.

_Now that I think about it, I realize how stupid I was for not warning Wally about Roddy's mood after losing a game. Margot was with Drake, watching at Roderick from a safe distance; she later filled me with the details of what happened then._

Roderick was at the center of the field, with anger boiling inside him. Drake and Margot, from the players' entrance, were watching him.

"I hate when this guy starts doing his crazy yelling, but I hope he decides to do it fast. Otherwise, Ruby is going to have a pneumonic boyfriend in no time." Margot commented.

"Yes, in deed, but I'll not be the one trying to make him react. The last guy who approached him while Roddy was on this state, ended at the hospital with 3 broken ribs." Drake replied. At that moment, Wally approached them, holding a bag with the uniforms, and Ruby's umbrella.

"Excuse me, Mister Danforth, but I noticed you forgot to give me your uniform." Wally said in a very humble tone, after giving Margot a little nodding in salute.

"Oh, don't worry, Imbecile. I gave it to my butler; he always washes it with some water imported from Switzerland, and French soap. Now, leave this place, and go to your doghouse." Drake said to the wolf, in a mocking tone. Wally nodded, and started leaving once Margot told him she wasn't needing him either. However, Danforth had a devious idea right then.

"Oh, Fool, just one last thing. Roderick is getting terrible soaked in there, and we can't move him when he is in that state. But I notice you have an umbrella, so you'll better go next to him, and cover my friend with it." Danforth ordered the wolf. Wally nodded, and walked to the field. Margot got a worried expression, and opened her beak, but Drake silenced her with a sign.

"Drake, are you crazy? You know how Roddy is going to react!" Margot said to him in a low voice. Danforth shrugged.

"Well, you are my girlfriend, so your things are mine as well, including the dog. And, well, better him than me, don't you think?" Drake chuckled, and turned to look at the field. Margot gasped, and started writing a message on her cell phone.

Wally approached Roddy, and placed the umbrella over him, protecting the rat from the water, even if that meant getting wet as well. Roderick, when sensing no more rain falling over him, rolled up his eyes, and spotted Wally. The wolf gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello, Mr Rat. Sorry for bothering you, but you shouldn't be here at the rain..." Wally started talking to the rat, but then the rat slapped the umbrella, making the wolf to drop it.

Roderick looked at Wally with a hateful glare; even if Wally was taller than Roderick (the wolf was about the full height of Buster Bunny, ears and all, so he actually was taller than Roddy or the rabbit by a little more than one head), the canine felt intimidated. He then realized that Danforth had set him in a dangerous situation.

Roderick jumped at Wally's throat, trying to strangle him. The wolf tried to keep down the rat, and succeeded, since he was way stronger. Roderick realized this, and stopped trying to strangle him to start throwing punches. The wolf blocked almost all of them, but, unfortunately, since the field was wet, the wolf slipped, and fell over his back. Roderick took his chance, and jumped on top of the wolf, punching, biting, and hitting him; Wally never tried to fight back, and limited his defense to placing his arms in front of him, trying to block at least part of the punishment. He didn't want to hurt one of her mistresses' boyfriend, but he might need to do it to stop Roderick.

At their observation's point, Drake was laughing loudly, while Margot was in shock. She was hesitating about what to do next, when Ruby appeared next to her; she had received Margot's message, and dashed out the car after reading it.

"RODERICK RAT, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Rhubella angrily yelled at her boyfriend. She was so furious, that actually made Roderick to stop. Wally uncovered his face, and gave her a good look. Even if she was soaked by the rain, and extremely pissed, Wally thought she looked beautiful.

"Roddy, you know that this beast is my personal slave! I don't go to your house to kick your maidens, or bite your butler, so stop hurting him, you hear me? How is he going to learn to be one of us, if he is scared to even approach to you?" Ruby snapped at Roddy. He panted, and glared at her. For a moment, it was like a little personal glaring battle between the rats... and the girl won.

Roderick, mumbling, stood up, and started walking away, passing next to Rhubella without saying a word to her, and then exiting the place without saying anything to the birds as well. Drake shrugged, and grabbed Margot's arm/wing to motion her to leave with him. The duckette looked at her friend; Rhubella nodded, and motioned her to leave. She would be the one attending the wolf. Margot understood, and left with Danforth.

"Sorry... about the umbrella... I guess I'll need to wash it as well." Wally said while painfully standing up. Even if he was used to be beaten by now, and by many guys at the same time, Roderick managed to give him a few good blows with his craziness-enhanced strength. Ruby looked at him, and lowered her ears.

_Poor Wally! Again, he was punished for trying to be nice and obedient, and yet, he still was doing his best to keep his good nature intact. He was covered by mud, had a blackened eye and a few bruises, and was apologizing for the umbrella! Right then, I really wanted to do two things I hadn't done in a long time._

_Cry, and wish for Roderick to break aleg._

Rhubella picked up her umbrella (also covered by mud), and then walked next to the wolf. She grabbed his arm, and placed it on her shoulder. Wally gave her a puzzled look.

"I can't have an injured pet, right? Come on, I'll give you a ride home... and, if you know something about first aids, maybe you can tell me how to heal that eye." Ruby said to the wolf, while giving him a little smile. Wally smiled back, and they started walking out from the field, with the canine using the rodent for support.

_I was soaked to the bones, and coveredwith mud... and yet, I felt... well, happy. It actually felt okay to give him a paw, and even better when he smiled back at me. That night, I healed his eye, and we even shared a bag of my snacks at his dorm. I left a little late, and the next morning I had a major cold... but I'm sure I would do it again._


	5. Showing the fangs

SHOWING THE FANGS.

_Because of my cold, I spent the whole Sunday resting at home. Margot gave me company for a while, but most of the time I was alone, except for Percival, or Percy, as I like to call him, the family's butler. Since my parents spend so much time on business trips, a great part of my education comes from him; actually, before meeting Wally, he was the only servant I treated with some respect._

_Wally had that day to rest from both me and Margot, and only had to wash the uniforms, so I didn't see him either. I was tempted to call him to know if he was fine by now, but we still were in the "mistress-pet" level, so I couldn't show myself so eager to hear from him._

_I still felt a little sick on Monday's morning, so I skipped school. By noon, I was feeling much better, and even had lunch with my parents, who luckily had nothing to do until five o' clock. By three, Margot dropped herself to visit me, and, since I was practically cold-free by then, we decided to play some basketball._

The Rat's family mansion isn't as big as Montana Max's, but it still screams "big bucks" out loud. The front yard is as normal as any other millionaire's home, but, on the back yard, next to the pool, there's something many snobbish guys don't have, or admit to have; a basket hanging from an oak tree. Ruby and Percy hung it themselves when the rat was seven, and the old guy (who wasn't so old then) taught her how to play. Right now, it was used by Ruby and Margot, both wearing their basketball's uniforms.

"Come on, Mallard! Don't tell me I'm too fast for you!" Ruby said in a fake-mocking tone, while trying to pass the avian's defense.

"In your dreams, Rat!" Margot replied, trying to snatch the ball. Unfortunately for her, Rhubella had a point. From the two of them, Ruby was the more agile, and eventually handled to pass Margot, and score.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, God! Oh, oh!" Ruby said happily while dancing a little. Margot groaned.

"You are going to do that every time you score?" The avian rolled her eyes. Ruby smirked.

"Of course... _oh, oh, that's why I say! Oh, oh, I say! Oh, oh, I say!_" Ruby sang while dancing.

_That's another thing you must know about the Perfectos. We act like the snobbiest creatures in the world when we are in public, but, in our homes, sometimes we act like any regular guy, especially when we are in a very good mood._

Margot sighed; she was losing by more than 10 points by now. The rat stopped when she heard the voice of an old gray rat on a butler's outfit.

"Ehem... Miss Rhubella, as amusing as your dance can be, I must inform you there's another visitor at home." Percival said in a very formal tone. Ruby smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Percy. Who is the visitor? Roderick?" Rhubella asked.

"Luckily, no." Percy said with a little smile. He had never hidden to his young mistress the fact he disliked Roderick; he actually considered his influence the reason Rhubella couldn't be a good girl outside the limits of her family's property, and he wasn't so wrong.

_Margotand I chuckled. Percy is a very serious guy, but, on his seriousness, he always had managed to make me smile with these occasional displays of humor. Of course, I could had liked him to like my boyfriend, but, well, he is like part of my family, so I had never been able to be angry with him for a long time._

"Okay, so, who is the visitor?" Rhubella asked. A moment later, Wally appeared from behind Percy, leaning respectfully in front of the girls. The females gasped; they had never expected the wolf to present himself at any of their homes.

"Wolf? What are... I mean, what brings you here?" Ruby said, covering herself from using the mistress' tone. She hadn't told Percy about her and Margot's "pet", since she actually felt bad for mentioning any bad thing she was doing in front of the old rodent; when he managed to know about these stunts, Ruby had sometimes seen him with a disappointed look, and, even if she liked to be a major pain to other people, she never enjoyed being it for the people she cared.

"Oh, young master Wallace came to bring your books for the homework, Miss Rhubella. it seems that, since Miss Margot doesn't have the lastperiod with you, she forgot to bring us the assignment for said class." Percy replied in a very diplomatic way.

Margot had to fight the idea of slapping her own forehead; she gave Wally her homework, and most of Ruby, but forgot about the last class, and Rhubella had those books at home, so obviously Wally had to get informed about said homework with the rat's teacher, and then go to Ruby's home for thebooks to do it (Wally couldn't afford most of the booksthe school asked for,so he didn't had those either, and many times he had to use the ones from his mistresses to do his own homework). To cover himself, Wally made part of the homework, and then brought the already used books to the mansion.

"Oh. Well... thanks a lot, Wolf. Would you like to drink something?" Ruby said in her most polite tone. Wally smiled.

"That's not necessary, Miss Rat. I'll leave the moment you give me those books you kindly agreed to borrow me." Wally replied, again, covering for him and the girls, so Ruby could give him the books without being suspicious.

"I'll bring them here, young master. Miss Rhubella, can you inform me about what books I must retrieve?" Percy asked the young rat.

"Oh, the big black one on my desk, Percy. Thank you." Ruby answered. Percy nodded, and then leaned in front of the youngsters before going back to the house. The trio waited until he was inside to finally talk.

"Nice guy... look, I'm sorry for coming without asking, but I don't have the mansion's phone number, and all the phones on this zone are privates, so I couldn't use the phone book to find it either; plus, your cell phones are off, so I had to track you by the scent to find the place." Wally excused himself.

"Wait, why don't you just asked at school?" Margot asked Wally. The wolf sighed.

"Who I would ask? Half of the school can't stand me, and the other half hates me. Anyway, there's anything else you might need me to do?" Wally asked both girls. Margot smirked.

"Oh, yes... well, Ruby is kicking my tail here, and I hate to lose, so... maybe we can play a two versus one. That way I'll be on the winning side." Margot said with a knowing look. Ruby and Wally made a double take. Eventually, Rhubella smiled, she liked the idea.

"Why not? The pets need to exercise, and slaving isn't classified as a sport, so we might as well make you pant a little." Ruby said to the canine, while grabbing the ball. Wally nodded, and, after giving a fast look around to be sure nobody was watching them, spin-changed into a basketball player's outfit.

"Okay, Wolf, you are playing against us... and no super speed, or any other of your tricks, or we'll make you wash our bathrooms." Rhubella informed Wally. The wolf chuckled a little, and the game started.

Ruby made a fast pass to Margot, and, in a dashing movement, Wally intercepted it, and made a clean shot to the hoop. The girls gasped.

"This is not going to be easy." Ruby said to herself.

_We actually beat Wally at the end... but only by one point's difference. He made a great work covering both of us, and Margot and I were having a hard time trying to make a pass without him getting the ball. That was the most exciting and funniest game I had in a long time._

"Bravo, Miss Rhubella." Ruby turned her head to spot Percy clapping behind her, right after she made the winning shot. Margot was doing her own victory dance, and Wally was shocking his head, but smiling as well.

"Mister Percival, how long had you been watching us?" Wally asked the butler.

"Oh, you young masters had been playing for almost an hour. I became so absorbed in the game myself, I just couldn't interrupt your fun. Oh, and Miss Rhubella, may I suggest you and Miss Margot to have a shower while I lead Master Wallace to do the same on the guest's bathroom,so you canhave a snack before leaving?" Percy proposed. Margot and Ruby nodded; to keep the facade of Wally being like any other student, they silently decided to allow him to eat with them, but Wally hesitated. How was he supposed to cover the fact he spin-changed to have this outfit, since he arrived without it?

"Oh, and Master Wallace, you don't need to hide anything. I know you made a spin-change; otherwise, where would your school's uniform be? Don't worry, Perfecto's rules aren't Rat Manor's ones." Percival said to the wolf. Wally sighed in relief, and entered the house, following the butler.

_That Percy. One day, I'm going to fire him just to have the pleasure of hiring him back._

Wally and the girls had their respective showers, and then a little meal. Percy, being a rat that worked for other rats, prepared a mostly-cheese variety of snacks for the youngsters; the exception were a few all-vegetarian and some fish snacks for Margot, even if Ruby and Wally had a couple of them two. Since Percy was at home, Ruby decided to make the homework alongside Wally, saying her butler that she and Margot were the ones helping him.

_Once we were done, Margot retired. Since she had to attend a family thing that night, I was the one offering to give Wally a ride to his dorm. Once in the Prep, I walked him to his room, since I still had to instruct him about his next day's chores, and noticed that he had hung a few framed pictures on the walls._

"Your family?" Ruby asked Wally, pointing at the picture in front of her. It had a black male wolf, that looked a lot like Wally, and a female one, brown-furred, with their paws on a very young Wally's shoulders.

"Yes. They're in Yellowstone... I was born in there. I miss them a lot some times." Wally sighed. Ruby did her best to ignore the sadness on the wolf's tone (without a significant success), and approached to get a better look at the picture. She noticed Wally's mother was using a green, white, and red bracelet, that reminded her a flag.

"Why she is using a bracelet colored like Mexico's flag?" Ruby asked. Wally got an uneasy look, but decided to tell her the truth.

"Well... my mother is Mexican. I had kept it as a secret because, well, if the guys here treat me like dirt just because I'm not rich, I'll better not risk about knowing how they treat Latin people who aren't wealthy enough to know Antonio Banderas in person." Wally admitted.

_Again, I was feeling guilty. This guy was denying his origins, and swallowing his pride, to be on a school where he was exploited on a regular basis? And I was collaborating!_

"Wally... why are you here? You surely would be happier in Yellowstone, or even at the Looniversity, as much as I hate to say it. I mean, nobody like to be mistreated. It's just that you have no pride?" Ruby asked him, with an upset and slightly sad expression.

"Nope. I have a pack. The prides are for lions." Wally said, in a joking tone. Ruby gave him a weird look, and chuckled a little. Wally waited for her to cool down again, and became serious.

"Well... my great-grandpa, Walter, isn't very happy with my dad because he married a Mexican girl from an un-rich family. I'm like the last chance we have to finally make him accept us, by agreeing with having me studying here thanks to a recommendation of my uncle. He is supposed to give me some support... but, truth be said, most of the money I get these days come from your tips and Miss Mallard's. My uncle's allowance is hardly enough to buy a hamburger once in a while, and I use the money my parents send to me to buy some scholar items." Wally informed her while sitting on his bed..

"Family is a very important thing to you, right?" Ruby asked while sitting next to the wolf.

"Yes. Wolves are social animals; without a pack, well, we just feel incomplete. The whole "lone wolf" thing sometimes is real, but only for hunting little prey,and fighting a personal enemy; we crave for a pack's company. And, funny thing, I had started considering you and Miss Mallard as my surrogate pack... my alphas, for saying something." Wally said, chuckling.

_The Alpha is the most important member in a pack, or any other animal family, as you girls already know, and wolves are very respectful towards him or her. I guess that explains why he accepted our orders so easily; obeying the Alpha is on his nature. That also explained why he never tried to fight Roderick back when he snapped at him; he was my mate... the Alpha's mate, so Wally had to be respectful with him as well, and he considered every other student as his pack's superior, not as important as me or Margot, but he couldn't fight them either._

"I guess I should go now. Thanks for the extra Zoology's lesson." Ruby said to Wally while petting his head. The wolf smiled, and the rat exited the room. A second later, she re-opened the door, and rushed inside.

"Wolf, you must hide me! I just saw Gunbo and Danforth coming down the corridor! They can't see me!" Ruby said in a hurry. Wally motioned her to hide on the most typical place, under the bed. A few seconds later, Wally heard some knocks at his door, and opened it.

"Can I do something for you, guys?" Wally directed toGunbo and Drake.

"Well, Wallace, we actually came to see if we could do something for you. You know Acme defeated us on the Acme Bowl, but we still have chances with the rest of the season. So, maybe we can make you an offer you can't refuse; anyone that can stand an almost daily beating is a good adding to our team." Drake said in a smug tone. Wally tried to reply, but was silenced by Gunbo, who placed his paw on the wolf's shoulder.

"We know you have the whole "I don't cheat" stuff over you, but, maybe, if you see our special GAME treatment, you'll change your mind. Come with us." Gunbo said in a friendly tone. Wally was hesitant to go, but he needed to give Ruby a chance to leave, so decided to go with them.

_I popped out from under the bed a second after they closed the door. And I wasn't happy with what I heard. "GAME" is Perfecto's code for Get A Mate Everyday, an offer made to convince rookies and even students for other schools to accept doing our dirty job. This "offer" was usually done in the school's spa, with two or three more experienced students supervising and making the "negotiation". Drake once convinced Margot to be the drop-dead gorgeous girl that would seduce the guy; she hated it, and she hated herself for agreeing. And, at that moment, I felt something really nasty inside me... I did my best to deny it, but I was jealous. I decided to follow them at a certain distance, just to be sure. Wally later filled me with the details I couldn't get._

The three males arrived at the spa, and directed to the jaccuzzi's room. Nigel was already waiting for them inside the tub, wearing a pair of green swimming trunks.

"Oh, I see you decided to join the party, Wolf. Come on, take a pair of trunks, and join the fun. The water is delicious." The chicken said in his coolest tone. Wally and the other two males obeyed, grabbing the trunks that were on a nearby chair, and entered the water.

"You see, Wallace, this is the kind of life you can have if you agree to join the team, and cheat a little for us. Great luxury accommodations, gourmet meals... and gorgeous companions." Gunbo said, trying to convince the wolf.

Before Wally could say a thing, Drake whistled, and then, Giselle, Jasmine, and other two girls, a blond vixen and a red haired rabbit, entered the room by using the dresser's door, all of them wearing bikinis. Wally gulped when the girls entered the tub.

"So, you missed me, chicky boy?" Giselle said to the chicken, while they rubbed their beaks. Gunbo grabbed the doe by her shoulders, and they started making out in there. Wally tried to say something, but the vixen silenced him placing her finger on the wolf's nose.

"Don't say a thing, wolf boy. Let me do all for you." The fox said in a very seductive tone. She tried to kiss him, but Wally moved his head, avoiding the girl's attempts.

"Look, Miss, you are very attractive but..." Wally was silenced again, but, this time, by anger. He saw how Drake and Jasmine were cuddling, and he started kissing her.

"Excuse me, Mister Danforth, but if I remember right, you are Miss Mallard's boyfriend. How can you do this to her?" Wally said, shoving the vixen aside. Drake chuckled.

"Come on, buddy, we're just having fun! And why do you care about me cheating on a girl that exploits you all day? Relax with your girl!" Drake said in a careless tone. Wally had enough, and jumped out from the tub. He still had his collar, so he placed his paw on the tag while directing to the Perfectos.

"I'm not going to support anyone who does that kind of thing! Despite the way you had been ignoring her lately, Miss Mallard still has feelings for you, Mister Danforth, and you should respect that! This tag says I'm her property, as well as Miss Rat's, so I'll take her side! I don't care if you beat me everyday, that's my decision!" Wally snapped at the duck, and then put back his uniform.

"What a loser!" The vixen said, offended.

"Maybe he enjoys being a loser, dear. He is a nobody." Nigel said, in a mocking tone.

"Let him go. He's so insignificant, he's no menace. I mean, even if he opens his mouth, Margot will surely hear me instead of her pet." Drake said while kissing the swan.

SLAM!

Everybody jumped in surprise, and looked at the door, where a really pissed Ruby was glaring at Drake. She had heard Wally's speech, as well as the Perfectos' reaction.

"And how about her best friend, you scum? Danforth, you are more a rat than I'll ever be!" Ruby said in rage, and then charged against Drake. The duck gulped, as well as the chicken and the other girls; Rhubella was really terrible when angry.

Unfortunately for her, Ruby didn't scare one guy. Gunbo calmly jumped out of the tub, and, when Ruby threw a punch at him, he simply grabbed her by the wrist, and twisted it in a very painful position, forcing her to kneel.

"Cool down, Rhubella. You don't want to make me angry, right?" The hybrid said in calm yet menacing tone, while tightening his grip. Rhubella whined in pain.

Luckily for her, she wasn't alone.

"Now, if we can... OURGH!" Gunbo whined in pain himself; Wally was grabbing his wrist, forcing him to release Ruby. The rat rubbed her ached wrist, and moved a few feet back. Wally was snarling at Gunbo.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. I am MissMallard's dog... and hers as well!" Wally said while pointing at Ruby. "That means I obey them, watch for their comfort, and protect their backs. So, you'll better apologize, and never use that paw again to hurt her, or I'll chew and spit it!" Wally said, furiously, while eying Gunbo. The hybrid snarled back.

_It was a really scary scene. I liked the fact Wally protected me, but Gunbo was a skilled fighter, plus being a couple of inches taller. And, by the looks of both of them, nothing would stop them for fighting._

"Here is my answer, Low-Life!" Gunbo threw a punch against Wally, hitting him right on his jaw. The hybrid threw another one, but Wally handled to block it. Then, the hybrid threw a couple of high kicks, and Wally blocked them as well. Everyone else gasped, even Ruby.

Gunbo got furious, and started throwing a series of high-speed punches and kicks to Wally. However, he was blocking or dodging most of them, and, since he was used to receive the attack of the whole football team on a regular basis, the wolf easily resisted the few hits the hybrid could connect. And, this time, Wally wasn't fighting Ruby or Margot's mate, but someone who had attacked one of his alphas, so he wasn't holding back his strength.

"This is impossible! I learned martial arts from skilled assassins!" Gunbo snarled, and threw a kick to Wally's head. The wolf grabbed his leg, and drew back his free fist.

"And I learned boxing and wrestling... FROM GRIZZLY BEARS!" Wally growled before throwing his first attack.

WHAM! WHACK! POW! THUD! BIFF! THUD! PAS! ZAS!...

_Now, that was a new experience for both me and Gunbo. For me, being defended by my pet, and for him, getting a job as a living punching bag._

**KAAAWHHHAMMM!**

Wally's last punch was so powerful, it sent Gunbo flying across the room, and the hybrid ended flattened against the wall the other side of it. The jaws/beaks of the toons inside the tub fell, and they got panicked expressions. A moment later, Wally stood on four legs, and started growling and snarling at them, while slowly approaching the tub.

"D...down... down boy! SIT! STOP!" Nigel, hiding himself behind Giselle and Jasmine, tried to order the wolf to stop advancing, but he obviously was terrified.

"RUBY! STOP HIM, PLEASE!" Drake yelled in panic, while placing his arms/wings in front of his face in defense. Ruby smiled, enjoying the show, but decided to stop Wally anyway.

"Calm down, boy." Rhubella said to the wolf while walking next to him. Wally kept his expression, but sat down. Ruby gave him a friendly scratch on his ears, making him to finally smile again.

"Good wolf. Now, about you... I'll tell Margot everything, you know? And, of course, I must do something for the damage done to my wrist." Rhubella told the guys in the water, with an evil grin.

"Wolf, please block the jacuzzi's ducts." Ruby said while crossing her arms, and smiling at Wally. He nodded, and stood up; he noticed a few towels next to him, and used them to block the ducts that made the water to flow inside the tub. Meanwhile, Rhubella decided to manipulate the tub's controls. She started reading the buttons.

"Let's see... Normal... Deep Relaxation... Wild Party...oh, here it is! Experimental Tsunami Power!" Ruby exclaimed, and then pushed the last button. A moment later, the rat ran to the door, whistling to Wally to make him follow her. Wally dashed outside, right after giving a fast bite to the controls so nobody could turn off the jacuzzi..

The tub seemed to be alive! The water started moving violently, shaking the toons inside the tub, and after a few seconds...

WHHHHOOOOOSSSSSHHH!

The room, and the whole spa, got flooded. The Perfectos had to do a major effort to breath properly. The only one who didn't notice was Gunbo, since he remained unconscious; luckily, he was floating over his back. Rhubella and Wally were watching the whole scene, and hearing the screams and grunts, from a certain distance; they were both laughing.

"Miss Rat, that was brilliant! I guess none of them will approach the spa for a while!" Wally said between laughs. A moment later, his laughter became quieter, and looked at Ruby with concerned eyes.

"He didn't hurt your wrist, right?" Wally asked the rat. Ruby stopped laughing as well, and started rubbing her wrist with her other paw.

"Is a little sore, but I can move it without problems. Thanks a lot for protecting me." Ruby said with a little smile. Wally couldn't help but blush slightly.

"It was both my duty and my pleasure. I mean, receiving insults? I can take them. Being beaten? I heal fast. You, being insulted or hurt? No with me around." Wally said while pointing at himself. Ruby smiled widely.

"Wolf, I know that sometimes Margot and I take a lot of advantage of your situation, but... I must say, you're the best assistant we could ever have." Ruby honestly admitted. Wally smiled her back.

"And now... I might need your assistance again. I'm not totally satisfied with the whole "wet-revenge" I had." Ruby said, smirking. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Wally asked. Ruby rubbed her chin.

"Well... do you feel strong enough for a little spin-change?" Ruby said, keeping her smirk.

A moment later, Drake's chauffer (a white pig), who was in the parking lot, sitting next to Danforth's limousine, waiting for his master, felt a little wind around the vehicle, which was weird because it had been a very quiet night with no wind at all. Anyway, in the darkness, he didn't notice a red blur that grabbed his cell phone, added a new contact, and placed it back into the pig's pocket, all in less than a second.

Ruby walked into the parking lot a few seconds later. Since she parked her car next to the exit that was the closest to the dorms, it wasn't spotted by the other Perfectos when they arrived on first place. She drove close to the limo, waving bye to the chauffer, who nodded in reply.

A few minutes later, Drake and his companions, all with dry clothing, arrived at the parking lot. Gunbo had to be helped by the vixen and the rabbit, since he still was a little stunned because of the fight. The pig opened the limo's doors, allowing the Perfectos to enter, and then he entered the vehicle to drive. However, the engine wasn't working.

"What's the problem, idiot? The limo was working perfectly when we arrived!" Danforth said with an accusation's tone. The pig tried again, but it was useless; the car wasn't moving.

The pig walked down from the car, and checked the engine himself, not finding anything wrong. Drake walked down himself, and started yelling at him.

"If you can't fix it, imbecile, call someone who can! Quick!" Danforth said, snarling. The chauffer nodded, and took out his cell phone to contact the car service.

"Hello? Yes, I'm calling from the parking lot of Perfecto Prep. My master's car isn't working, and we need service ASAP. You're on your way? Thank you." The pig ended the communication, and directed to his master.

"The mechanics will be here any..." The pig was cut by an old red van who entered the lot at that moment...

SMASH!

And passed over Danforth.

"... minute." The pig, stunned, ended talking. A moment later, two duck-billed creatures, with beaver's tails, and wearing working clothing, jumped down the van; one of them was wearing big glasses.

"We're sorry about that, sir. The illumination in this lot is really deficient." The glassed one said.

"Certainly, Timothy. Well, don't worry, we'll fix the limousine in no time." The other one replied while looking at Drake.

"I agree with you, Daniel. Because there's no work too hard..." Timothy said to his sibling.

"... or too simple, for..." Daniel continued, and then both guys chorused.

"The Platypus Brothers!" The platypuses said with a smile, and then they rushed next to the limo. The pig, on the meantime, helped his master to go back to his webbed feet.

"Oh, and please, sign here." Daniel passed a piece of paper and a pen to Drake. Stunned, he signed without asking. The platypus then moved next to his brother, and started checking the engine.

"Hey, look at this engine! It might cost more than our house, Daniel." Tim said, excited, while removing some parts of the machine.

"Without any doubt, oh, great Henry Ford's pupil. It will be a pleasure to put this baby back into the road." Daniel, equally excited, removed a few more parts.

"Oh, I really admire how well you express by using the classical mechanical talking, my estimated brother." Timothy said while he and Daniel removed together the radiator. The other perfectos walked down the limo, and stood next to Drake and the chauffer; they all were shocked. In less than one minute, the platypus had handled to remove almost the whole machinery!

"Oh, here's the problem. You lack a plug." Timothy pointed to Drake. The duck gasped.

"You disabled my car, just because of a simple plug?" Drake asked in shock.

"Yes... unfortunately, since this is a highly expensive car, the plugs aren't like the common ones we now have with us, so we'll need to go back home to pick the right one. Don't worry, we'll get the engine back in one piece in a snap." Daniel said.

"Actually, that might take a little more, since it's always harder to put the pieces back together. Anyway, we'll be glad to give the rest of you a ride to your homes so you don't need to wait here with Mister Danforth." Timothy said, while motioning the girls, Gunbo, and Nigel to go to the back of the van. The perfectos groaned, but agreed to do it; six toons used to travel in a limo, now trying to fit in the back of a van, filled up with spare parts and various junk, it was an hilarious view.

"Oh, and before you yell, or something, I must remind you that we have a signed contract that allows us to do anything we need to repair the car. Okay, we'll be back in a while." Daniel pointed to Drake. Then, he and his brother jumped inside the van, and accelerated...

SMASH!

... passing over Danforth again.

"Definitely, the illumination is terrible here." Daniel's voice was heard while the van exited the lot.

At a distance, Ruby and Wally (on his Wolflash's identity) were laughing loudly inside her car. Thanks to the rat's camera, that had a very good zoom and a night vision's mode, they could see the whole scene.

"Wolf... you made a great job! Where... is the plug?" Ruby said, between laughs.

"I... placed it down the car...they only needed to search next to the back tires to spot it!" Wally replied, laughing as well. His answer made Ruby laugh even louder.

"One question, Miss Rat... how did you get the number of those two?" Wally asked, finally starting cooling down.

"Oh, I met them casually when my car had a problem last summer. They were driving their van, and spotted me when the car was failing, so they offered to give it a look. They actually repaired it, but it took them almost two hours to put back all the pieces in the right places. They gave me their card, and I conserved it, just in case I ever wanted to do something like this." The rat explained, cooling down as well. Wally spin-changed back to normal.

"Well, I usually don't like doing mean things, but I guess those guys deserved it." Wally said, smiling. The rat smirked.

"Oh, so something of myself is rubbing on you, uh? Maybe you're not totally hopeless, Wallace." Ruby said while placing a paw on the wolf's shoulder. Wally blushed a little.

"One question, Wolf... without the whole "cheating on Margot" factor... you think you might had accepted that fox's offer?" Ruby said in serious tone, but avoiding the eye contact with Wally. The wolf sighed.

"No, I really doubt it. Sure, I like when a pretty girl shows me some affection... but one thing you must know about most wolves is that we are very selective when choosing our mates, because we pair for life. Once we get a couple, we stick to that relationship for the rest of our lives. The moment I get a serious relationship, it will probably be the first, only, and last I'll ever have... because I'll live entirely dedicated to that girl." Wally said in a serious tone, smiling to Ruby at the last part.

Ruby looked at his eyes, and they both stared for a moment. They moved a little closer, until their lips were just a couple of inches apart. However, they realized it, and moved back. Wally rubbed the back of his head, while Rhubella grabbed the car's wheel, and they both took a deep breath.

"Guess I'll better go. See you tomorrow, Miss Rat. Thanks for the laughs." Wally said in his usual polite tone. Ruby nodded, and the wolf exited the car. They waved bye to each other, and he walked to his dorm.

_I saw him walking back to his room... and started wondering about what almost happened. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, or the gratitude I felt for him protecting me. Or maybe he was making a difference on me, even bigger than the one I claimed to do on him. Perhaps I only missed having a nice guy caring for me, as Roderick used to do when we started dating. But, right then, I was only sure of one thing._

"Someday, Wallace, you'll make a girl so happy, you'll be amazed. And I hope she will make you happy as well... because you deserve it." The young rat said in a low voice, sighing, and finally realizing she had called him by his first name again.


	6. A Time for Advice

(**AN: **On this chapter, some of the other girls will interrupt the narration to talk with Rhubella. I'll make clear when that happen. The rest of the narration, of course, will be from Ruby's POV Also, I'll make reference to one of The J.A.M.'s stories.)

A TIME FOR ADVICE.

_For the next two weeks, I had Wally almost totally for myself. This happened because Drake had to do his best to have Margot's forgiveness (he still cared a little about her then), and she made him her own slave during that time. Of course, he excused himself saying that everything was just a facade to finally make Wally a cheater and a bully, as the rest of the students, but, even if that was true, Margot really made him work hard._

_Anyway,Wally started going to my home at times, to help me with the homework... okay, he was doing all the homework, but I entertained him with stories about my family and the other Perfectos; he always laughed every time I mentioned an occasion when any of his usual bullies made a fool of themselves._

_He alsostartedreceiving a little respect from the other guys. Sure, they still insulted him a lot, and sometimes played pranks on him, but nobody dared going so far against him. Only an idiot would look for a fight with the guy that beat Gunbo. Unfortunately, this had a bad effect as well... look, maybe I should skip this part._

"_Why? The story is going well!" Babs interrupted Ruby._

_Yes... but I might re-open some old injuries if I say what happened next. And you girls will go back to hate me._

"_Hey, don't worry, Ruby. We all know you were a bad girl... and certainly, I dislike hearing about how you and the other Perfectos mistreated Wally, but you had changed You already have our forgiveness, and our friendship as well, or some junk." Shirley assured the rat._

_-sigh- Thanks, Shirley... okay, I'll continue. By that time, it was almost the basketball's season, and Perfecto would soon face Acme. Roderick, of course, got interested on me again by those dates... or in the money he could get by betting._

Wally carried Ruby, bridal style, to her seat, placing her gently on the chair. Before he could go to his own, Roderick approached them.

"Hey, Wolf, wait! I need to talk with you and your mistress." Roddy said. Wally stopped, and he and Ruby looked at Roderick, puzzled.

"Why do you need to do that, Roddy?" Rhubella asked, showing a lot of interest. This was the first time in weeks that her boyfriend wanted to have a talk with her, and he wanted to have Wally there?

"Well, Danforth told me about the little misunderstanding you had on the spa." Roderick was cut by Ruby.

"He was making out with a girl who isn't Margot, and one of his companions tried to break my arm. I wouldn't call that a "misunderstanding", Roderick." Rhubella said in a dry tone. Roddy shrugged.

"Whatever, the point is that this coward..." Roderick pointed to Wally, and then directed back to Ruby. "... fought for you, and actually defeated one of the toughest guys in the Prep. Very impressive, Wolf. You are really loyal to my girl and Margot, right?" Roderick said to Wally.

"Yes, Mister Rat. I am their pet, and it's my job to defend and help them, unless, of course, it involves something illegal. Is part of our "mistresses-pet" agreement." Wally explained.

Canine loyalty. You must love that.

"Oh, that's good. Don't worry, I only want Ruby to allow you to act the way wolves naturally do. Tell me... when was the last time you had a good fresh piece of meat?" Roddy asked. Wally shrugged.

"I'm trying to cut the fresh meat from my diet. I eat the fake soy meat that's usually sold in this city, and Miss Rat gives me many cheese-based snacks; I like those a lot. Anyway, I can't allow me to eat fresh meat because many guys on the school are from eatable species, and it would be disrespectful to eat the same meat they have on their bodies." Wally answered. Roderick placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's very generous from you. Well, I might allow you to have a good meal, and we'll not feel offended for it. Maybe you don't want to eat a duck, because of the respect you have for Margot... but maybe a rabbit, or two... or some pork... or deer, one of your species' natural preys. Maybe you can play the part of the wolf from "Little Red Riding Hood", and eat a human girl. And, if I remember right, you wolves can eat smaller predators, like cats or coyotes." Roddy said with an evil smile. Wally got a surprised look, and Rhubella gasped.

"Roderick, you want Wally to eat the students from Acme!" Ruby said, in a half-angry, half-scared tone. Wally gasped as well.

"Why not? That's what wolves do, and he can't be jailed for acting according to his nature. And, if you ask him to do it, he'll obey." Roderick said, smirking at Rhubella. Wally gave her a begging look; he didn't want to disobey her, and that order would make him to do it.

**SLAP!**

Rhubella got a furious look, and slapped Roderick, with her face red by rage. The male rat fell to the ground, stunned, and the girl snapped at him.

"How can you ask me to do that, Roderick? Had you forgotten about last year? We almost did an irreplaceable damage to someone, and you promised we would never do something that hideous again!" Ruby said, with tears on her eyes, and dashed out from the classroom. Wally gave Roddy a nasty look, and resisting the impulse of beating him to a pulp, ran to the door, following Ruby.

Rhubella jumped inside her car, and covered her eyes with both paws, sobbing. Wally approached the car with a concerned look, and tapped the window.

"Please, if you are Roderick, just go before I slap you again... and, if you're anyone else, this is not your business, so go!" Rhubella snapped, without uncovering her eyes.

"And... what about me?" Wally asked. Ruby looked at him, with reddish eyes because of the tears, and softened her expression. Wally lowered his ears.

"You know, you can tell anything to a pet, and he will not judge you. Is on the job's description." Wally told her. Ruby sniffed, and allowed him to enter the car. The wolf offered her a tissue so she could clean her face. The rat girl didn't say a thing for a minute; Wally only stared at her, placing his paw on Ruby's shoulder.

"Last year... I almost killed one student from Acme." Rhubella finally said. Wally gulped, but allowed her to continue without interruptions. Ruby sighed, and explained.

"There's one guy at Acme... a Mexican, like your mom. He is a jaguar... and he had problems with Montana Max, their local villain. He wanted to get even on this cat, and got help from another student, an avian... as well as Roderick's and mine. Of course, he promised us a good amount of cash for doing it." Rhubella paused.

_Money... as if we didn't already have enough of that._

"The plan was simple... shooting this cat from different angles with tranquilizer guns, and then skin him alive and send the feline back to Mexico, unconscious. It was the most sickening thing I had ever agreed to do, but we would do it with the help of two guys trained in toon tricks, so they could skin the feline without really hurting him. But we didn't count with one girl... Mary Melody." Rhubella sighed, and started crying again. She cleaned herself with another tissue Wally passed to him.

"She... she spotted us right before we could shot the darts, and dashed to save the jaguar. She used her body as a shield, and... we got her instead. We used a dosage strong enough to knock out an elephant, and, for Mary, was a nearly lethal one. She ended in a coma." Ruby's voice was filled with anger, sadness, and guilt, all at the same time.

"She recovered, almost by miracle... but I felt so bad, so stupid, so... dirty. I mean, I hate those guys from Acme, but not enough to kill any one of them, not even my worst enemies, and I almost did it! Roderick noticed how much it affected me, and promised to never, ever, get ourselves involved in any stunt that dangerous. He obviously forgot his promise." Rhubella ended with a sad sigh.

"And... you apologized for that?" Wally finally talked again. Ruby shook her head.

"No. I tried to repair my mistake once... you see, Gunbo heard about our failure, and decided to hunt this jaguar himself. I discovered him, and... I paid 20 grand to convince the guy to never try hunting the feline. It helped me a little with the guilt... but it hadn't gone completely." Rhubella smiled weakly, but returned to her sad face immediately.

"Wallace... I want to ask you something... not as your mistress, but as if I were a random girl who just confessed you her meanest action ever... What's your opinion about me?" Rhubella asked, keeping her head down. Wally placed one paw under the rat's chin, and lifted her head to see Ruby's eyes.

"Well... I think that was a terrible thing to even considering doing it. But... I'm watching the eyes of a girl who is truly sorry for her actions. A girl who had played the villain's role for a very long time, but still has some good inside her, because, otherwise, you wouldn't be this affected. And, if you are wondering about if I hate you... no, I doubt I'll ever be able to do that." Wally said in a very sincere tone. Rhubella's eyes watered, and she hugged him for a while, until the tears stopped.

_Mary... I know you already forgave me... but I want to do this again. I'm truly sorry for doing that, and there's no day I don't feel bad for grabbing that gun on first place. I can say "I'm sorry" a million times... and still, it will not be enough... sob_

"_Ruby... I already said this, and, if it makes you feel better, I'll say it a million times. I forgive you. That was a terrible experience for me, but, instead of being sorry for our past fights, I want to enjoy our present friendship." Mary said in a very kind tone, and she and Ruby hugged for a minute, until the rat calmed enough to continue her story. The other girls got silent during this minute, sobbing a little as well._

Once Rhubella was a little more in control of herself, she returned to her classroom, with Wally closely behind her. The girl ignored Roderick for the rest of the day, and actually avoided him for two days, until Roddy kneeled in front of her to beg for forgiveness. Rhubella made him promise again to never, ever, ask her to do something that could lead to anyone's elimination. After that, their relationship returned to normal... as normal as it had been the last months.

One week later, Perfecto Prep's basketball team had a game against Acme. This match was programmed to be on the Loo's gym, so the Perfectos arrived there on their fancy cars, except the team, who used a special bus that looked more like an airplane's first-class section. While the girls went to the dressing room, Margot ordered Wally to stay at the door, watching for possible pranksters or peeping toms.

_And he found one... but not from Acme. Wally told me about this the next day._

Wally was on his place, alert for anything suspicious, and detected a particular scent. It was Nigel Silverbill's cologne, a very strong one, and the smell was coming from the next corridor. The wolf decided to take a look, and discovered both Nigel and Drake, placing a little round object in one of the gym's air vents.

"Are you sure this will work, Silverbill?" Drake asked the chicken.

"Of course. According to the data we got, this is the vent that goes right into the Loosers' dressing room. And my uncle said that the gas this device releases can make an Olympic runner to move like a turtle after just a few seconds of inhaling it. Trust me, our team will beat these stupid girls without breaking a sweat." Nigel told the duck, and activated the device; then, he closed the vent, and both villains ran down the corridor.

Wally jumped out from his hiding place, and opened the vent. He took a deep breath, inhaling the gas who was already in the vent, and then placed the device next to his jaws. The wolf blew the gas back into the object, and then covered it with a little blue towel he brought with him in case any of the girls would need to clean her sweat. He decided to place the device inside a nearby plant pot, and get rid of it after the game.

Wally sighed in relief, but, even if he returned most of the gas into the device, he felt a little tired because of it. Wally walked back to his watching place, and knocked the door. Rhubella popped her head out.

"Any problem, Wolf?" The rat asked. Wally shook his head.

"No... but I got a little dizzy for something I smelled around here. I just want to ask you or Miss Mallard for permission to go buy myself a coffee or something." Wally said. Ruby noticed he actually seemed to be a little tired.

"Oh, well... sure, but hurry up, okay? We might have water boys to attend us, but Margot and I feel more comfortable when you're the one serving us." Rhubella said, smiling a little at the last part. Wally chuckled, and, after thanking the rat, walked away, looking for the snacks' stand.

"_Actually, I think I know this part." Mary said to Rhubella._

_Yes, I imagined him would tell you. I guess Wally and I were lucky for not having your boyfriend around when he entered the Loo, or everyone could had known about our relationship and his past as one Perfecto before time._

Wally found the stand, which was attended by a pretty looking purple rabbit with blond hair. She had a name tag on the left part of the chest. The wolf approached, and read it.

"Excuse me, Miss... Binky, can you please give me a black coffee?" Wally asked, rubbing his forehead while trying to fight back the gas' effects.

"Sure. Just wait a minute, please. You're the first one who asks for a coffee today, and I haven't turned on the coffee machine," Binky Bunny replied. Wally nodded, and sat in a nearby plastic chair.

A moment later, a yellow-orange feline toon, about an inch or two taller than Wally, approached the stand. He was covered by a generous amount of spots, and seemed to be a little corpulent, but most of his body was covered by an over-sized black shirt with the legend "Hecho en Mexico" written in front of it. He was also wearing a large watch, and a gold Cross and a David's Star hanging from his neck. Wally immediately deduced he was the jaguar Rhubella had tried to capture before.

"Good evening, Binky, can you please give me four hot-dogs with everything on them, four sodas, three bags of popcorn, two sandwiches, and one bag of almond M&M's?" The feline asked the rabbit. Binky blinked, stunned.

"Uh... can you repeat it again... slowly?" the girl said while rubbing the back of her head, and smiling widely. The jaguar sighed, but smiled back, and passed her a piece of paper.

"I imagined this might happen, so I wrote everything right here," the predator told her. Binky sighed in relief, and started preparing his order. At that moment, the jaguar noticed the wolf; actually, he noticed him the moment he arrived at the stand, but hadn't said a thing since he was using Perfecto's uniform, and was expecting the canine to be rude or snobby.

"Eh... hi... are you a student here?" Wally finally asked the feline, a little nervous. The larger predator decided to be polite as well, and introduce himself.

"Yes, sir. Oh, let me introduce myself. Good evening. I AM THE J.A.M." The feline said, offering his paw to the wolf. He did, naturally, keep a wary eye on the canine, just out of the corner of his eye. Despite being surrounded by friends, he wasn't about to let his guard down whenever a Perfecto was around, not after…that incident on the street.

Wally shook the paw, and noticed how the feline rotated an ear toward him, now having confirmed that this was indeed the jaguar that Ruby had mentioned .

"Wallace Wolf... and you must check your watch.. It's just four o' clock." Wally said, introducing himself. Binky overheard them.

"Uh...'evening'? That was a joke? I didn't get it." The girl asked, puzzled. The J.A.M. chuckled.

"No, Binky, it was just a comment," the feline told her, and Binky went back to work.

Friend of yours? Wally asked the jaguar, in perfect Spanish. The jaguar suddenly turned, surprised at hearing not only perfect Spanish, but a particular accent, probably _Chiapaneco _(from Chiapas, a Mexican state).

Yeeeesssss… are you from Mexico, too? The J.A.M asked, also in Spanish, though still wary of the Perfectoid. The wolf shook his head.

No, I'm from Yellowstone, but my mom is Mexican, so I speak a little Spanish as well. Maybe we should go back to talk in English... I don't think it's very polite to do it in front of the girl, you know, speaking in a language she doesn't understand.Wally suggested. The jaguar nodded, finally straightening his ears at the rather uncharacteristic politeness—and submissiveness, as the wolf's flat ears showed—from this Perfectoid.

"Okay. Do you realize you're a lot more polite than most Perfectos? Or at least, those I had met treat everyone as dirt," the jaguar told the wolf. Wally sighed.

"You're not so wrong, believe me. I'm only attending the Prep because of my grandpa, but yes, I'm not very liked by most of the students. The only ones that tolerate me are two girls." Wally smiled a little at the last part. The jaguar noticed then the tag on the canine's collar, and read it.

"Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard?" The J.A.M read out loud, puzzled. The wolf was silently praying for him not knowing about the identity of his attackers; though actually, since the jaguar had been told by Mary that Ruby was one of the snipers, he suddenly lowered his ears again. This wolf was familiar with that…ratmaid?

"Yes... you see, since the guys at Perfecto are kind of aggressive with me because I'm not a rich toon, I agreed to be these girls' pet/servant, so that the other students would stop messing with me. Sometimes they make me work a lot, but it's not so bad. I actually like having them around." Wally admitted.

"Pet? Servant? They don't mistreat or humiliate you…or…ask for any…TTBS-type favors?" The jaguar asked, concerned, now being more wary about collar than the Perfectoid.

"Nope... look, these girls aren't exactly angels, but they're not that bad either. Miss Mallard really treats me like a pet, but at least considers me a nice pet, so she is never rude or something like that. And Rhubella—I mean—Miss Rat, well, she has defended me a couple of times... and maybe... just maybe... she considers me a little like a friend, or at least as a servant she is getting fond with." Wally said, looking down, but smiling.

The J.A.M. seemed to relax a bit. Maybe the Perfectoids needed toons like him for menial work, and the wolf seemed sincere enough. He wasn't expecting another mega-dart, but even this fellow carnivore didn't deserve to be a servant of a rodent or an avian.

"Well... that's fine, I suppose, but you should do something about the 'being-a-pet' thing. I had a few problems with that when I entered the Loo because of being a predator, but I made some very good friends from day one, and now, well, I'm in good terms with most of my classmates. Your classmates should treat you like a friend, or at least respect you, without you using that collar," the jaguar pointed out. Wally sighed again.

"It's not that easy. I made a promise to both my grandpa and the girls, and you know, the whole dog-like loyalty is very strong in me, so I can't just leave. Besides, I think I might have a good influence on these girls... and Miss Rat needs it the most. She had done some very nasty things in the past, but now she is having some remorse for them." Wally explained. The J.A.M stood back a bit at that. Rhubella Rat, feeling remorse over what she did to Mary and him? He placed a paw on the wolf's shoulder.

"That's very noble from you... however... look, I'm not a wolf, so I don't understand loyalty the same way you do, but, if I can show-off a little, I can assure you I'm a very loyal guy. The difference is that I only offer my loyalty to those who deserve it. If your grandpa really deserves this kind of respect, then he must understand you aren't totally happy with your situation, and support you with your decisions. The same can be said about your 'mistresses': if they consider you a friend, and that ratmaid really is regretting her behavior, they must support you as well, and, if you want to leave the Prep, accept your decision." Wally pondered about the speech for a moment, and nodded.

"I'll think about it, promise. By the way, can you tell me what are the requirements to enter the Looniversity... just in case?" Wally asked the jaguar.

Binky gave Wally his coffee, and told the jaguar that his order was almost done. The feline lifted his shirt a bit, revealing a black leather kangaroo pouch, took a little card out from the pouch, and gave it to the wolf.

"Here's the Looniversity's phone number. You can call from Monday to Friday, between 9 and 2, to ask for information; Sylvia will attend you, a very nice lady, by the way. Of course, you might call her Mrs. Cat, because only the students call the staff by the first name. One suggestion, though: try to practice some toon tricks by your own, so when you do the practical test, you can get advanced placement. Otherwise, you'll need to start as a freshman, and I don't think you'll like to be the only seventeen-year old guy in a classroom filled with thirteen-year old toons. That's a mockery magnet in this or any other school." The jaguar told him in a friendly tone while Binky handled the wolf his coffee. Wally thanked and paid Binky, and took a sip to clear his head (even if the chat helped him a lot to keep himself alert), and shook paws with the feline.

"Thanks, man... I mean, thanks, mister jaguar. Trust me, I'll give a good use to this card. I'll better go, the game is about to start." The wolf said.

"Well, I'm not very fond of sports; that's why I offered to buy the snacks. Actually, the only reason I come to these games is to spend some time with my friends, and support my girlfriend. She is one of the best players." The J.A.M commented, with a little smile at the end. The wolf chuckled.

"Okay, see you later, I hope." The wolf said while moving away and waving bye.

The jaguar waved back. "And, as a classmate, I hope too, mister Wolf."

"You can call me Wally, if you want. What's your name again?" Wally asked.

The jaguar smiled and replied, "Until next time, remember, I AM THE J.A.M." with a little echo at the end. The wolf chuckled, hoping he could learn to do that effect with his voice, but, since wolf's howls have almost no echo, he decided to concentrate on improving his usual tricks.

_Wally arrived back at the gym just in time for the game's start. Must of you girls know the details about this game, but, since Gos and Hillary weren't around here by that time, I guess I can narrate it to them._


	7. Game Time

GAME TIME.

"**HELLO, EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE ACME LOONIVERSITY GYM, FOR THE GAME BETWEEN OUR LOCAL TEAM, AND PERFECTO PREP! I'M LOUD KIDDINGTON..."** The brown-haired boy, wearing a green shirt and black short pants, directed to the public in a very loud voice, from the table assigned to the game's commentators. He was cut by an afro-American girl, a couple of years younger than Mary, with curly hair arranged in two large buns, and wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants. She placed her hand on the boy's mouth, and directed to the public as well.

"And I'm Aka Pella... reminding my partner about watching his voice's volume, especially when I'm this close to him!" The girl said, slightly upset, while covering her left ear with her free hand. She then retired her hand from Loud's mouth. He have her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I guess this is why you are always the one with the microphone." Loud said, in a very shy tone. Aka smiled at him, and gave the boy a little kiss on his cheek, making Loud to blush. The girl then directed her attention to the court.

"And now, Acme Team is entering!" Aka said, excited.

"I see them. I see them. I see them..." Loud started saying, in a dull voice, while getting a bored face. Aka rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Okay, Loud, you can increase the volume a little... just remember, no screaming. Last time you broke all the Loo's windows with the sonic boom." Aka said in a joking tone. Loud chuckled, and introduced the girls.

"With the Number Five... The Terror of Pets... Elmyra Duff!" Loud introduced Elmyra, who giggled while the crowd cheered at her.

"Number Four... what a loon she is... Shirley The Loon!" Shirley waved hello to the crowd while receiving the cheer.

"Number Three... Le Gorgeous Skunkius... Fifi LaFume!" Fifi, who was using a little necklace, entered the court blowing kisses to the crowd. She stopped when spotted Calamity at the bleachers, and blew him a big one right after blinking an eye to the coyote. Cal turned as red as a tomato, and took out a large sign reading "FIFI NUMBER 1 FAN" on it..

"Number Two... The Cameo and The Court Queen... Mary Melody!" Mary entered the court, directing a fast look to her boyfriend, who was on the third line. The J.A.M stood up on his seat to clap and whistle at her.

"And, with the Number One... Half of the "No-Relation" Team... Babs Bunny!" Babs entered the court doing cartwheels while Buster mimicked the jaguar's action.

Loud then introduced the Perfecto's team. Once they were done, and Penelope sang the National Hymn, the game was ready to start. The teams grouped to discuss the strategy.

"Okay, how are we going to start? Kicking the fools, making them to trip, or what?" An otter girl on Perfecto's side asked Ruby, the captain. They were ready to perform all kind of cheats on the Acme Team.

"Well..." Rhubella said while rubbing her chin, and giving a fast look to the other team. She also noticed Wally on Perfecto's side, giving her a thumbs up when noticing the rat was looking at him. Ruby gulped.

_I entered the gym ready to perform any nasty trick... but, just looking at Wally, it was enough to make me hesitate. Suddenly, I was feeling bad for even considering cheating in front of him. Fortunately, I had an idea that saved my reputation, and also would allow me to play without cheating._

"Actually, I was thinking about playing without cheating, just for once." Ruby told her teammates. They looked at her, surprised. Rhubella sighed, and explained herself.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Listen, these girls are from Acme, and they study to be cartoon stars, remember? And, in cartoons, whenever a team is losing because of the other team's dirty tricks, the "good guys" always find a way to fight back on the second half of the game. If we start performing our tricks on them, these girls will immediately use their own ones, and surely beat us with spin-changes, explosives, or something like that. But, if we keep the game legal..." Ruby was cut by Margot.

"They'll not use their toon tricks! You know, that plan might work. Let's do it!" Margot supported the rat's plan. The other girls nodded in agreement, even if they weren't so convinced.

_And so, we started to play. This was the first game without cheating we ever had... and actually, I liked it. Plus, since Margot and I had been practicing with Wally a few times, besides that first one on my backyard, we were a little faster, and that allowed us to cover our teammates' mistakes, since they weren't expecting to play in a legal way, and had a hard time trying to do it._

"**AND THE FIRST HALF FINISHES, AND IT WAS GREAT!** Oops, sorry." Loud apologized again for his yelling. Aka sighed, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry... I'm getting used. Anyway, you're right, this was a great first half. Both teams are doing a great job. Acme is winning 39 to 31, but our local girls must keep themselves alert, because the Perfectos are playing good as well." Aka commented.

"And now, we'll leave you with the half-time show... The Wakkyland Rubber Band!" Loud said, and, a second later, Gogo Dodo was leading the little living rubber bands inside the court, and started to play their songs.

"Hey, Loud, we have a little free time... want to use that mouth of yours for something besides yelling?" Aka said to Loud in a flirty tone. Loud smiled widely.

"You and I, behind the bleachers? Of course, gorgeous." Loud said, staring at the girl. Everyone at the gym chuckled. The two humans made a double take.

"Eh... I guess the mike is still on." Loud said to Aka, blushing. The girl slapped her forehead, and started laughing nervously.

Meanwhile, the Perfecto's girls were attended by their water-boys, massage's experts, and butlers. Wally, of course, was attending both Margot and Ruby.

"You two are doing it great! That last three-pointer was excellent, Miss Rat." Wally said to Rhubella while giving her a water's bottle.

"Is pure talent, Wolf, plain and simple. Talent and style." Rhubella said in a smug tone before taking a water's sip. "And, of course, having you as our personal basketball's trainer is a good plus." Ruby admitted while smiling at Wally. The wolf blushed a little.

"What's wrong with you, Rhubella?" A very pissed Roderick approached the rat girl at that moment. "I hadn't seen you cheating during the whole game... actually, none of your girls is cheating!" Roderick pointed. Rhubella sighed, and explained him the reason the same way she did it with the other girls. Roderick gave her a puzzled look.

"Well... it's an interesting theory, Ruby, but you shouldn't experiment it in this game! I have ten grand invested!" Roderick said, in an almost-begging tone. Ruby slapped her forehead.

"Roddy, the last time we made a major bet we lost the mini-golf, remember? Don't worry, okay? Sit, relax, enjoy the game, and I promise we'll do our best to win." Rhubella said to Roddy, and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Roderick frowned.

"Fine... but I'll feel more comfortable if you do your worst." The male rat commented in a slightly upset tone, and walked back to his seat, giving a fast nod to another player, a chipmunk. Rhubella shook her head while rubbing her forehead.

_I should had known Roderick would have a back-up plan. He told the other girls, previous to the game, that, in case we were losing, he would give them signals from the bleachers to order them to perform certain tricks._

The teams entered the court for the second half. Babs and Rhubella walked to the center, ready to jump and get the ball.

"Hey, Ruby, it's my imagination, or you're playing a little better? Maybe you're spending more time practicing, and less time thinking about your cheats." Babs commented to the rat, half-joking, half-serious.

"I don't need cheating to beat you, Bunny. Just wait and see." Ruby replied, smirking.

The referee threw the ball, and both girls jumped to grab it. Babs and Rhubella slapped the ball at the same time, and it fell in the middle of the court. Margot grabbed it, and then made a pass to the Perfecto's otter, but it was intercepted by Elmyra (who had developed a good speed from chasing fast little animals), and dashed to Perfecto's hoop.

Roderick gave his signal to the chipmunk, and, when Elmyra passed next to her, the rodent placed her foot in the human's way, making her to trip, and, because of the speed she was moving, Elmyra hit the pole with her head. The whole gym gasped, except Roderick and a few other Perfectos, who were chuckling. Monty, at the bleachers, got a concerned look; even if Elmyra was a pest, he actually was more than a little fond on her, and never had wanted to see the girl getting hurt.

Mary and Shirley helped Elmyra go back on her feet. Luckily, since Elmyra's head is as hard as a rock, and almost as smart, she wasn't badly hurt, and could go back to play. Babs gave Ruby a nasty look. Rhubella gulped.

"Eh... I had nothing to do with that, Babs, really." Ruby tried to defend herself. Babs growled.

"Save it for your biography, Rat! I'm not fond on Elmyra, but she is my teammate, and I'm not going to allow any of your girls to hurt her!" Babs said, and then walked next to her teammates.

"Okay, girls, it seems the Perfectos are back to their usual game plan. We can't risk them doing another stunt like this one, so, we'll use the contingency plan right now. Feef, you have the emergency kit Calamity made for us?" Babs asked the skunk. Fifi nodded.

"Oui. Right here, in mon necklace." Fifi said, and then gave a little pull to her necklace, revealing a green sphere, that was originally covered by her uniform during the whole game, hanging from it. Fifi removed the sphere, and threw it outside the court, on Acme's side. A second later, the sphere grew up, transforming itself into five large lockers.

"Okay, team, let's go!" Babs instructed, and then the five Acme's girls dashed inside the lockers. A second later, they reappeared, making the audience to gasp.

Babs was wearing a red outfit with blue pants and gloves, complete with a hood and a dark blue shield, and two large yellow M's, one on her forehead and another in her chest, plus a white one on her shield. Mary was wearing a blond wig, and her usual pony-tail looked like a bunch of rope, rolled over, plus she had similar rope-like bracelets and leg-warmers. Shirley was using a scuba-diving blue outfit, including goggles with two large antennae-like things, and a white life-savior. Fifi was wearing a blue outfit with red gloves and boots, and her hair and tail were curly and fluffy, like an afro-style. Finally, Elmyra was using a red outfit, with white gloves and blue boots, and wearing a plastic cover on her head that mimicked a basketball.

"Super Globe-Toonsters, ready for action!" Mary exclaimed, while she and the other girls made the classical joint of hands/paws/wings while making a circle. Rhubella and the other Perfectos gulped.

"Houston... we have a problem." Margot said, with a worried look.

The game re-started. Since Elmyra was the one who sent the ball out from the court, it was Perfecto's turn to try an advance. Margot placed at the corner of the court, and passed the ball to Ruby... but two long arms intercepted the pass. The Perfectos turned back, and saw who was the owner of said limbs. Mary was at the other side of the court, but she could stretch her arms in a dashing action, and grab the ball; the so-called ropes were actually her limbs, rolled over, and, when she extended them, they were as long as the whole court, or even more. The human-maid then raised her arms, and, without any effort, scored two points.

The Perfectos got possession of the ball again. Shirley grabbed it from Margot, and ran towards the rival hoop. The chipmunk and the otter from Perfecto tried to tackle her, but the loon turned herself into a little poodle, making them to slip, and, a second later, returned to normal, and made a clean shot, scoring again.

The Perfectos made another attempt. Ruby avoided both Elmyra and Shirley, but Mary stretched her arms in front of the rat, stopping her advance, so she tried to make another pass. Unfortunately for her, Fifi appeared out from nowhere, and caught the ball with her tail; oddly enough, the ball disappeared inside her afro-style tail. A moment later, she placed both paws inside her hairdo, and pulled out a cannon. The skunk aimed at the rival hoop.

"Now... as vou can imagine... FIRE IN ZHE HOLE!" Fifi exclaimed, and the cannon shot the ball inside the hoop, for a three-pointer.

Acme got quick possession of the ball on the next turn. Babs (who was the one carrying the ball) and Fifi moved next to Elmyra.

"Now, Elmyra, the trick we taught you!" Babs told the girl. Elmyra giggled.

"Oh, goody! I'll be a nicey cutey bally head!" Elmyra said, and then she transformed into a basketball that looked exactly as the real one. Babs and Fifi made some fast passes to each other using both balls, and then they dashed towards the hoop.

The Perfectos had to divide their forces, since they now had to cover two balls. Rhubella handled to take the ball away from Babs, but, when she was about to try a three-pointer...

"Hee, hee, hee! I'm not the ball, mousey girly." Elmyra changed back to normal, right in Ruby's paws. When the rat girl dropped Elmyra to help her teammates, Fifi, aided by Shirley and Mary, had scored again.

The Perfectos got the ball again. Margot tried to advance into Acme's territory, but Babs grabbed the ball from her. Ruby ordered all her teammates to move in front of the hoop to block the rabbit. Babs laughed.

"Sorry, girls, but, as a rabbit, I'm an expert in multiplication." Babs smirked, and, a second later, she created over twenty clones of herself, each one carrying a ball. The Perfectos did their best, but only succeeded in stopping two of the bunnies, while the others scored 38 points.

Babs called back all her clones, and returned to be just one. She called her teammates for a fast meeting.

"Okay, girls, we have a good advantage now, but I guess we are all getting tired for keeping this change for so long. We'll do the Hawaiian Movement, and then concentrate on defending for the rest of the game, okay?" Babs told her team. They all nodded in agreement.

The game re-started. Mary stretched her limbs to grab the ball, and gave it to Babs. The rabbit multiplied herself and the balls again, but this time she only made 3 copies. The cloned bunnies passed the three balls to Mary, Elmyra, and Fifi, and Babs returned to be just one. The Perfectos moved quickly in front of them, to block the girls the moment they made their play. Fifi then took four surfing boards out from her hairdo, and she and the other girls with a ball jumped on them.

"Like, Cowabunga, or some junk!" Shirley exclaimed, and then turned herself into a giant wave, carrying the boards with her teammates on them. The Perfectos gasped.

"Good thing we have many towels!" Ruby said, covering herself with her arms. The other girls screamed in fear.

SSSSPPPPLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHH!

"**I DON'T SEE THEM! I DON'T SEE THEM!" **Loud Kiddington started screaming. Aka silenced him pointing at the top of the wave.

"Look! They're surfing!" Aka said, and was right. On top of Shirley's liquid form, the other girls from Acme were surfing, and the moment they passed near the Perfecto's hoop, they scored two points each.

Shirley changed back to her solid form, and then she and the other girls spin-changed back to normal. Meanwhile, the girls from Perfecto were visible again, totally soaked, dispersed through the court.

Once the Perfectos were dry again, the game re-started, but, despite some good plays from Ruby and Margot, and the fact the Acme's team was a little tired, they still lost. The final score was Acme 114, Perfecto 47.

"What happened with you, fools?" Roderick dashed into the court to insult the Perfecto's girls. "You should had cheated from the beginning!"

"Shut up, Roderick! We were doing a good game until you gave your minion the signal to start cheating, remember? Those Loosers weren't using toon tricks until the Duff girl got hurt, and you saw what happened! Never, ever, mess with my decisions as Captain again, got it?" Rhubella snapped at Roderick. The male rat gulped, and moved two steps back. At that moment, he felt a human hand over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Roderick, but I guess you owe me ten grand." Montana Max, smirking, told the rat. Roderick groaned, and gave him a check. Loud Kiddington and Aka Pella looked at the scene from behind them.

"Can you believe how much these guys get involved in their bets?" Aka Pella asked Loud. The boy gulped.

"Actually... I also made a bet with all my savings." Loud admitted. Aka frowned at him.

"Oh, great! How much you lost?" Aka asked, crossing her arms. Loud smiled.

"Who lost? I supported Acme, and the bets were twenty to one... and I had almost 500 dollars!" Loud told the girl. Aka smiled.

"Cool! What are you doing with that money?" Aka asked. Loud blushed a little.

"Most of it is for my savings account... so, you know, if this relationship works... maybe, when we graduate..." Loud said with a shy smile. Aka gave him a big kiss, and then they hugged right next to the court.

Meanwhile, Rubella and the rest of her team walked to the dressing rooms, all with sad looks. Ruby and Margot were the last to enter, but, at that moment, Wally appeared next to them.

"Are you two okay?" Wally asked. Margot gave him a nasty look.

"We were just washed away by a tsunami, Wolf. What do you think?" Margot said. Wally sighed, and then passed them a couple of gift boxes he had taken out from his body's pocket.

"Sorry... but I think you two played a great game. And, you deserve a little prize." Wally said, blushing a little. Ruby and Margot, puzzled, grabbed the boxes.

"Wow... thanks, Wolf." Ruby said, slightly blushing as well.

"Yes... most pets only bring garbage and road-kill to their masters." Margot said, smiling a little. Then, both girls opened the boxes, and smiled widely. Margot got some new fancy laces for her pony-tail, and Rhubella a silver-colored bracelet.

"I know these gifts aren't exactly high quality's ones... but I thought you might like them." Wally said, giving the girls a fond look, especially to Ruby.

"Hey, don't sweat! I like these laces! I'll try one after I change my clothing." Margot told Wally, and then dashed to the dressing room, thanking him before going inside.

"I like my bracelet, Wolf... but, how did you get the money?" Ruby asked him. Wally shrugged.

"Your tips. That money is mine to do whatever I want with it, including buying you and Miss Mallard a gift if I decide. Glad you liked it." Wally told her. Ruby couldn't contain herself, and gave him a fast kiss on his cheek before entering the dressing room. Wally got a dumb look, and placed his paw on the spot she kissed.

_Despite the fact we lost, I really like remembering that game. Sure, the bracelet isn't a very expensive piece of jewelry, but I like it more than if it was a diamond-made one. I still use it whenever Wally and I have a private date, you know, just the two of us with nobody else around. Another nice detail of that game was the look of Silverbill totally out, drooling on his car... because that's where Wally dropped the sleeping-gas bomb._


	8. The Wolf's Choice

THE WOLF'S CHOICE.

_The next week, I convinced Roddy to go to a very fancy new restaurant. "Chez Snob", where you can buy a four-members family a food supply that would last a week with the money you spend buying a bowl of soup... don't look at me, that's the place's slogan. Anyway, even if I really enjoyed having Wally around, I still cared about my relationship with Roderick, so he agreed to have dinner there that Friday. It would be our first real date since the ending of the last school's year._

Percy ended working on his young mistress' hairdo, and moved a step back to appreciate her better. Ruby was looking great; she was wearing a totally blue dress, with bright red gloves that covered most of his arm, green high-heeled shoes, and a pearls' necklace, plus allowing her hair to fall freely instead of using her usual pony-tail.

"You look beautiful, Miss Rhubella. I'm sure Master Roderick will agree with me the moment he spots you... if he finally decides to arrive, I mean." Percival said, looking at the wall's clock at the last part. Rhubella chuckled.

"Percy, you know the social rules of our school. Being on time, for a Perfecto, means arriving with a half-hour fancy delay. I'm not expecting Roderick to arrive for at least another 15 minutes." Rhubella explained.

"Well, if that's the case, Miss Rhubella, may I suggest you an indoor activity while you wait for your couple? Chess, perhaps?" Percival asked. Ruby scratched her chin.

"How about poker, Percy? You have your deck?" Rhubella asked. Percy chuckled slightly.

"As usual, Miss Rhubella." The butler said while taking a deck out from his jacket. Rhubella and him sat on the living room, and started playing.

_Percy is always trying to convince me to play chess... actually, I can play a little, but he is a real master on that game, so it's very hard to play on his level. Luckily, he also likes to play poker, and he thought me when I started Elementary, so I'm as good playing that as him. We always have little bets, like, if he wins, I buy him a new tie, and, if I do, he makes me a special breakfast the next day._

"By the way, Miss Rhubella, I had been wondering about your canine companion. It's my imagination, or you are more attached to him than to your boyfriend?" Percy asked while checking his cards. Ruby gave him a nervous look.

"Wo... I mean, Wallace? No, Percy, of course not. He's just a nice guy who likes hanging around with me and Margot, that's all." Rhubella said while taking another card from the deck. Percy smiled weakly.

"Well, I certainly agree with you about saying he is nice guy, Miss Rhubella. The few occasions he had come to the house, he had always been extremely polite; he even helped me move a couch to vacuum the space under it, exactly two days ago, when he arrived and you were changing up your outfit." Percy commented. Rhubella nodded; she remembered that day. She and Margot decided to go to the mall, and the rat asked Wally to go to her house so he could go with them, and carry the stuff, as usual.

_I kept playing and chatting with Percy for almost an hour... then, it was an hour and a half... before I noticed, Roderick was almost three hours late! I grabbed the phone, and dialed Roderick. He had his cell off, so I called his home, but only got the answering machine. I decided to call Drake, but had a good idea then to ask him about Roderick without Drake trying to cover him._

"Heelllooo... Acme Transit Department. Excuse me, but we're trying to find Roderick Rat because of some imprudent driving, and we got this number. Can you tell us if he's with you?" Rhubella asked Drake, holding her nose to make a nasal voice. To her surprise, Roderick was the guy who answered her.

"Eh... well, yes, I'm Roderick Rat, but don't worry. I'll pay for that damaged door, promise. Excuse me, but can't talk right now, I'm in a very important meeting." Roderick said. Rhubella heard some other guys talking on the background; obviously, Roddy had made his own meeting at Drake's house,forgetting about his date with Ruby. Roderick hung off, leaving a very pissed rat the other side of the line.

"Miss Rhubella? Are you okay?" Percival, concerned, asked Rhubella. The rat felt a little tear running down her cheek, but washed it in a moment.

"Yes... I'll be fine, Percy. Roddy had some "last-minute-business" to attend, so he's not coming." Rhubella said, sighing. Percival placed his gloved paw on Ruby's shoulder, trying to give her a nice look.

"Don't worry, Miss Rhubella. A girl of your category and style can surely find another person to go out for a date. Or maybe we can talk Miss Mallard to give you company, or even Mister Wolf." Percy suggested. Ruby shook her head.

"Margot is on a business dinner with her family, and Wallace is attending a... certain detail today." Ruby said. Actually, since she wasn't expecting to call Wally that day, and Margot had that dinner, both girls gave the wolf a free day, and Ruby didn't want to bother him. The rat then had an idea, and sighed; it wasn't her best, but it could work.

"It's not so late, Percy. I guess I can go to another restaurant, by my own, and enjoy the night anyway." Ruby told Percy. The butler gave her a large smile.

Ruby changed her clothing, returning to her usual casual look, consisting on a purple shirt with rolled-over sleeves, and black short pants, but kept her hair down. Plus, she gave a fast look to the bracelet Wally gave to her, and decided to use it as well. Once Ruby said her "Good Nights" to Percy, she drove away from the house.

Ruby wasn't sure about the place she would go. She wanted a big and snobby place, but that was funny only if Roddy was with her to entertain herself watching him annoying the waiters. A less formal place would suit her well, but, again, she only liked those if Margot was with her, so they could chat while eating. Ruby was about to turn back and return to her house to have a super-special six-cheeses sandwich from Percy, when she noticed another new place, "The Family's Home." It seemed to be just another of those familiar restaurants, but looked like a nice place, so the rat decided to eat there.

_I don't know if it was a coincidence, fate, or just another idea from the author of this fic, but when I entered the restaurant, I immediately recognized Wally's voice. He was on a little stage, right at the center of the restaurant; it seemed this place also had some entertainment for the customers. Wally was wearing a little fake mustache, a white old long-sleeved shirt with a thin piece of black cloth hanging from his left shoulder, patched pants (that seemed to be kept on place only by a miracle, because they were half-way fallen), and a gray old looking hat. Everyone at the restaurant was laughing like crazy because of his acting, who consisted in a weird kind-of-dialogue with the public._

"And yes, so, I said to this individual, because, listen, there's the detail, youngsters. I think that, well, first we must think, and be clear about it, because, well, now, coming back to the beginning, when the whole mess started, because we must start from the beginning, and end at the ending, coz that's the way things most be done, because, otherwise, it feels like one movie from that Tarantula... I mean, Tarantino guy. And, talking about guys, I met one human guy once, and he was so ugly, that when he was born the doctor couldn't decide if he was performing a birth, or an exorcism, really. He was so ugly, when his brothers had a nightmare, his mom placed him at the window to scare the Boogeyman. And as the great poet Chick-a-spear said once, To be, or not to be, and if you are a bee, you sting me... because as I say one thing I say another, because it's like everything, and there are things that, who cares? I'm right or not?" Wally said in a funny wannabe-expert tone, with absolutely no sense at all, but making everyone to laugh loudly. Rhubella chuckled, and asked for a table, so she could sit down and enjoy the show.

"So, tell me, sir, you think I'm right, or not?" Wally asked to a random guy.

"I have no idea about what you just said, man!" The guy replied, trying to hold his laughter. Wally made a shocked expression, and crossed his arms before speaking back.

"Well, that amazes me, because I don't know a lot, but speaking, well, I do that since I was six years old, and hadn't stopped. And you look so smart! Please, sir, you have to read, and get more "sculpture", or what kind of future awaits the country? Because the country, and I'm talking about the nation you live, not the music the Dukes of Hazard are always listening, is like a mother, and mother, as I once said when she asked me to take two bottles of soda from the fridge, Mother, there's only one!... but father... I'm not saying a thing here, because I don't want to ruin anyone's reputation. And I'm doing it for your children, and those who have no children... aren't interested in working as nannies? Anyway, thanks a lot for coming, and don't forget to come here tomorrow, because then, we'll have all those things I already told you, and, if you forgot, ask the person next to you, because I'm not going to repeat myself, despite the fact I have a wonderful accent, so nice, many people think I'm European... I guess that's because of my Nordic-like complexion. Or maybe because of my Swiss pants... like the cheese, they came with holes included. And, as I was saying, once I'm done, I'll better go, because my boss is going to be pissed if I don't wake up early to bring the breakfast to her bedroom, take in the milkman, and pay the cat... wait, maybe that's not right, and might explain why the cat is gaining more money than me, and the milkman always have breakfast with us. Okay, so long, because I have to go to work. Orders, chief!" Wally ended doing a little military-like salute, and smiling to the audience.

The crowd clapped and laughed loudly at the wolf, and, a moment later, he spin-changed back to normal, and vowed to accept the cheers; unlike most of the time, Wally was dressed with a red T-shirt and wearing white toon gloves instead of the Perfecto´s uniform. Ruby was almost rolling on the floor laughing, and started whistling and clapping as well. Wally recognized her whistle, and lifted his head to look over the crowd, spotting her. The wolf blushed, but kept his happy mood, and, a few minutes later, when the applause cooled down a little, he joined the rat at her table.

"Miss Rat, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting anyone from the school to be here, especially you. I thought your date with Mister Rat would be on that fancy restaurant you mentioned yesterday." Wally said to the rat while taking the seat in front of her. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Roddy had an appointment, so he kind of cancelled the date. Anyway, I'm glad I found this place. You come here on your free days?" Rhubella asked.

"I only had come here one time before, because the restaurant just opened last month. And this time I overheard the waiters saying that the comedian they usually have here wouldn't be able to work today, so I suggested them to do an open mike's night. They agreed, but asked me to do the opening, you know, to encourage the other clients. And, since I was the one with the idea, they said my food is on the house." Wally explained. Ruby chuckled.

"Well, that act was hilarious! What impersonation was that?" Rhubella asked, smiling.

"A late Mexican comedian named Mario Moreno, best known as "Cantinflas". He used to act that way, talking a lot without really saying a thing. My mother says he was one of the best comedians ever, and even Charles Chaplin recognized his talent. Now I remember he made two movies in Hollywood... one was "Pepe", and the other "Around the World in 80 days". Believe me, the guy was good." Wally informed her. Ruby started to scratch her chin, trying to remember something.

"I think I know who are you talking about... I hadn't seen that "Pepe" film, but the other... Cantinflas played Mister Fogg's butler, right?" Rhubella asked. Wally nodded.

"Want to hear something funny? Originally, "Cantinflas" was just a random word he inventedfor his act, but, he became so popular, it was recognized as a real noun, with an adjective and a verb related! Grab any updated Spanish's dictionary, and you'll find it." Wally said, chuckling. Rhubella chuckled as well.

"Anyway, since you are here, and the waiters said I could eat anything I want without paying, please allow me to invite dinner this time, Miss Rat." Wally offered. Ruby blushed a little, and nodded.

"Sure, why not? You probably know the menu and the cook's specialties; I'll have the same thing you order." Ruby said. Wally smiled and called the waiter. He asked for two bowls of cheese's soup, two cheese burgers, and Mozzarella's sticks as a snack for him and Ruby to share, plus two milkshakes.

_I liked that dinner a lot. We chatted, he made me laugh, we enjoyed the other customers' performances... he even convinced me to sing! I had never been a good singer, but I got some clapping, especially from Wally. To this day, we still go to that restaurant once in a while... and sometimes we sing together._

After a couple of hours, Ruby and Wally left the place. As usual, she offered to give Wally a ride home. During their time in the car, the wolf got silent, as if he was thinking about something. Rhubella noticed this, and decided to ask.

"A cent for your thoughts." Ruby told him.

"That's the best offer anyone had ever done for them." Wally replied, making her to chuckle a little.

"Funny... but, seriously, what's on your head? And don't answer me "Fur", or something like that." Rhubella pointed, in a joking tone. Wally chuckled, but became serious a moment later.

"Well... I had been thinking about what you told me some time ago, about me being more happy attending Acme Looniversity... I also had a good chat with one of its students the day you played there, and, well... I'm very tempted to do it, you know, leave the Prep and study there." Wally said, looking down.

"Oh." Ruby replied, getting a slightly sad look. The rat sighed.

"I'll be honest with you, Miss Rat... the only reason I hadn't left is because of my promise to both my grandpa and to you and Miss Mallard. I think I can handle him, but if you two don't want me to go, I'll stay here." Wally informed Ruby. The rat got a stunned expression; this guy had the chance to leave the Prep, but was asking for her permission to do it!

Both toons stayed silent for a few minutes.

_I realized at that moment about how much I really wanted him to stay... even if I still was in denial, because of my relationship with Roderick, I knew for sure that Wally was more than a servant to me. Besides Margot and Percy, he was my best confident, and someone I could always count for anything. But then, I also realized I wanted him to be happy._

"Leave me in the mount. Leave me in the crag. Allow me to live in my liberty." Ruby recited, breaking the silence.

"Go back to the convent, Brother Francisco. Follow your path and your sanctity." Wally ended the quote. He then looked at Ruby with fond eyes.

"The Wolf's Motives." Wally said to her.

"By Ruben Dario... I read it a year ago in Universal Literature." Rhubella said, smiling.

This poem talks about a wild wolf, tamed by a saint, Francisco of Asis. The wolf and the saint live peacefully and happy with each other, but that's only because the man is always with the wolf when they are on his town. When Francisco leaves to attend some business on a nearby town, the villagers attack the wolf, and he escapes back to the forest, returning to his predator ways, attacking the villagers and their farm animals, and, when Francisco returns, the animal asks for his freedom, because he can't stand living alongside those bad persons that disrespected him. The poem suited well Ruby and Wally's situation, even if, in this case, the wolf had the saint's personality. The rat stopped the car to talk to Wally.

"Look, Wolf, I'll be honest with this. I really want you to stay, but I'm not forcing you. I'll talk with Margot about your decision, and, if I know her, she'll agree with me and...we'll release you from your promise. Just... stay with us until the semester ends, okay? It's too late to enter the Loo right now anyway, so you might as well prepare yourself to do it next semester." Ruby said to him, looking down. Wally placed his paw under her chin, making her lift her head, and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Rat. I really appreciate that. And, I'll do another promise to you, right now; the moment I stop being a Perfecto, I'll not stop being at your service... well, not entirely. But, the moment you or Miss Mallard need help of any kind, just call me, and I'll change into Wolflash to dash here." Wally assured her. Ruby smiled widely.

"Thanks... you are a great guy, Wallace... and I'll miss having you around. So... during your last months as a pet, I'll try to make them as comfortable as possible. Actually... I want you to find out about the books you'll need to study, so I can buy them for you." Ruby told him. Wally made a double take.

"That's very generous, Miss Rat, but..." Wally was cut by Ruby poking his nose.

"No "buts", Wolf! Consider it as a payment for your loyal services during these months. I insist." Ruby said in a playful tone. Wally shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay, I don't want to be a disobedient dog. I'll accept your offer." Wally told her. Rhubella nodded, smiling, and then returned to her driving.

_The next morning, I told Margot about my chat with Wally. At first, she wasn't so happy, since, even if she didn't admit to like Wally as a friend (actually, she still doesn't), Margot accepted that he was a nice guy, and a very good servant/pet. However, after an hour or so, I convinced her that he would be happier as an Acme's student, and we owed him that since he had always been very loyal and caring with us. The point that really convinced her was when I mentioned the fact that Wally, by using his spin-changes, could be the most feared guy in the school, but he still chose to serve instead of forcing us to keep silence about his toon abilities. If that doesn't show about how much he isn't Perfecto's material, nothing would._

_I kept my promises to Wally. I gave him the money to buy the basic books of the Looniversity, plus giving him enough time to read them. He discovered that, even if he was very good with the practical part, he needed to study the theory, and that would take some time. He decided to use the next semester to help his parents and work at Yellowstone, while preparing to make the test and being accepted at the Loo next year._

_And he kept his promise as well. Even if Margot and I didn't give him a lot of work during those months, he offered to make a lot of extra homework. Actually, he made copies and reports of half of the homework we would need to do next semester! He said that, besides helping us, this allowed him to practice with his Wolflash's abilities, so he wouldn't faint again after using the super-speed during a long period of time._

_And so, the semester came to an end. One week before the Christmas' break, and Wally's date of departure, my parents threw a large party because of my birthday. Of course, since it was an important social event, most of the Prep was invited... which meant Wally would have a hard time if attending, so I had to ask him to not go._

Rhubella, wearing the same outfit she chose for her cancelled date with Roddy, was sitting on her living room's couch, chatting with Margot and a few other girls from the Prep. Roderick was a few feet away, talking with Drake and some of his classmates as well. Silverbill, Gunbo, Giselle and Jasmine kept their distance from Rhubella, and kept an alert look in case Wally decided to appear.

"Ruby, darling, your dad wants to introduce you to a nice guy he had been talking with." Roselyn Rat, Ruby's mother, told her. She looked like a more mature version of Rhubella, but her fur was slightly darker; she was wearing a nice long-sleeved red gala dress. Ruby nodded, and walked alongside her mother through the large salon.

_Honestly, I wasn't eager to go. Dad is always introducing me with guys as old as C. M. Burns, or with their sons, and they were always as boring as a pet rock, or the world biggest jerks. This time, however, it was a surprise._

"Oh, Rhubella, dear, good you are here. I had been talking with this young gentletoon, and he claims to know you. I thought I knew all your friends." Rupert, Ruby's father, talked to her. He was a large silver-colored rat, with a little mustache, on a formal outfit. Wally was standing next to him, on a formal outfit (courtesy of a spin-change) as well. Ruby wide opened her eyes.

"Oh... yes, Father, he is my friend, Wallace Wolf... he had being here at times, but you had no chances to meet him before. And actually, I thought you weren't coming to the party, because of that problem we already discussed." Ruby said to her dad, and then directed to Wally, trying to keep a smile, and praying for Gunbo or any other classmate to not cause a problem when spotting the wolf.

"Certainly, as we discussed, I wasn't able to come TO THE PARTY... but, I could make time to come TO SEE YOU, and say Happy Birthday, at least, and also tell you that your outfit looks great." Wally said, in his most polite tone, blushing slightly at the last part. .

_My forced smile became a real one. This wolf found a loophole in my order, and was a good one. I asked him not going to the party, but never said a thing about not coming to see me. Maybe he learned a little from me after all. Luckily, it wasn't too much._

"Oh, well, I must leave now. Please, Wallace, feel yourself at home, and I hope we'll see you around here more frequently." Rupert said to the young wolf.

"Actually, Mister Rat, I must say that wouldn't be possible, at least for a few months. I'll leave the city in a few days to attend certain personal issues, so sadly I'll not be able to visit your family for a while." Wally told the rat. Rhubella nodded to her dad, confirming the story.

"I see. Well, anyway, I hope we can see you again, Wallace. I like the educational level of Perfecto Prep, but, sadly, most of the students seem to had forgotten their manners. Just because we are rich, it doesn't means we have to act as fools. Precisely, since we are in a high position, we must set an example. Just to illustrate my point, I must tell you I'm have noble blood in my veins, but I don't treat my employees like a tyrant, or something like that... even if I always demand excellence from them. Well, I had talked enough. Have fun, Wallace, and hope you have a nice trip." Rupert told the wolf. Wally and him shook paws, and, after giving Ruby a little kiss on her cheek, he left the two youngsters alone.

"Your dad is a very nice toon, Miss Rat. I even told him I wasn't as rich as your other classmates, and yet he was very polite all the time. I also talked a little with your mother, and she was a lady in all the extension of the word." Wally told Rhubella.

"Yes... sometimes we have disagreements because of, you know, the whole generational stuff, but, yes, they are good parents. I guess that, since we can't see each other a lot, we just don't want to spoil our time together fighting." Ruby said, smiling at the wolf.

_You guys thought my parents would be as snobbish as my classmates, right? Well, sometimes my mom is a snob, but no, they are really kind toons. The problem with me, of course, was that, unlike Wally, I just couldn't stand being ignored or mistreated by my classmates when I entered Perfecto, so, to live in that environment, I had to become a major snob like them, and, eventually, a villainous one to be the most respected._

"Miss Rat... I can't stay here a long time, so... Happy Birthday." Wally gave Ruby a little gift box. Ruby couldn't wait, and opened it right there; she smiled as widely as she did when Wally gave him the bracelet. It was a little framed painting of her; she was portrayed sitting in a bench, located on a park during the fall, and dressed with her basketball's uniform.

"I made it in Art. Hope you like it." Wally said, blushing a little. Rhubella gave him a fast kiss on his cheek; luckily, since they were a little apart from the other toons, they were unnoticed. Wally smiled widely.

"I'll take that as a "yes". Well... I think I'll better go. See you later... and please, tell Miss Mallard I send her my salutes as well." Wally said, holding Ruby's left paw. He leaned to kiss it, and then started walking away. Rhubella blushed, and, holding her gift against her chest, called him.

"Wait. Before you go... well, I also have a gift for you... since you'll not be around here by Christmas, I think this is a good time for receiving it." Ruby told him. Wally made a double take.

"Go to the kitchen, and wait me there, okay?" Rhubella whispered to the wolf. Wally nodded, and then hide behind a curtain. He made his regular Wolflash's change, and used his speed to go into the kitchen without being noticed. Once there, he changed back to normal, panting.

"Note to myself... I need to practice less exhausting spin-changes." Wally talked to himself. A couple of minutes later, Rhubella, holding a gift box, entered the kitchen, alongside Percival.

"I wasn't sure about what kind of present you would like, but I saw this on a catalog, and thought it would fit you." Ruby said, smiling, and handling the box to Wally. The wolf smiled, and opened the box. Once he saw inside, he started wagging his tail in happiness.

"Hey, is a baseball cap!" Wally took the hat out from the box, and gave him a good look. Ruby's smile widened; it was obvious the wolf liked the present.

"Yes. According to the catalog, it's a very durable one, and easy to clean. Since you do a lot of spin-changes, I figured any hat you would use should be very resistant. It has no logos of any team so you can add whatever you want. Come on, try it." Rhubella said, excited. Wally put the cap on, and then looked at himself in one recently washed silver dish; he liked his new look.

"Actually, I think the cap doesn't need any logo. I like it a lot this way." Wally said.

"It fits you like a glove." Ruby commented.

"Even better, fits me like a hat." Wally joked, making Ruby to laugh a little; even Percy couldn't avoid chuckling. The wolf walked next to Rhubella, and gave her a good hug.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Rat. Is a great gift." Wally told her. Ruby blushed, and Wally did it as well when he realized what he was doing... and that Rhubella was hugging him back.

"You're welcome... any day. I don't care if you become an Acme's student; you can come to play some b-ball or have dinner anytime you want." Ruby whispered to him. Wally nodded, and, after a few minutes, they broke the embrace.

"I must go back to the party. Thanks for coming." Ruby told him, and then started walking out of the kitchen, waving him bye. Wally waved his paw in reply, keeping his smile. Percy approached him.

"Before you go, young master, maybe you'll like to eat something. I'll be glad to serve you some of the delicatessen we had prepared for the party, if you don't mind eating in the kitchen." Percival told the wolf. Ruby hadn't told him yet about the whole servant/pet thing, and Wally always removed his collar before going to the mansion, but she had told him that the wolf had some problems with the other students, explaining why he had to leave secretly.

"Of course not, Mister Percival... as long as you eat with me, of course." Wally said to the butler. Percy smiled.

"My pleasure. Oh, and Master Wolf... thanks for your attentions towards my young mistress." Percy told the wolf, and then they both walked to the kitchen's table to eat.

_I have that painting right next to my vanity mirror, so I can see it every time I prepare myself to go out, and try to look as pretty as Wally portrayed me._


	9. Hurricane Wally

HURRICANE WALLY.

_And finally, the last day before Christmas Break came. Wally called the principal asking for an appointment the previous day, to tell him about his decision of leaving Perfecto. The principal wasn't happy with that, and called Wally's uncle so they both could talk with him, and convince Wally to not leaving. I saw when Wolfson arrived, and decided to go to the principal's office to overhear the conversation. Of course, Wally had already taken his decision, and he would leave that day... but he did it with a bang._

Ruby was outside the principal's office, trying to hear what was happening inside. It wasn't hard, since they were yelling.

"I can't believe you, Wallace!" Wolfson's furious voice was easily heard. "You have the chance to study in one prestigious school like this, and you want to go to Acme? That's the most stupid thing you can do!"

"Sorry, uncle, but that's what I want to do." Wally answered, in a slightly loud tone, but keeping himself as polite as possible. "Look, I really appreciate what you and my great-grandpa did for me, but I just can't stay in this school. Most of my classmates hate me, and the only reason they had stopped teasing me as much as they did when the classes started, is because I use this collar to show I'm a pet/servant. And I want to be respected... or even liked, by my classmates, because of myself, not because of this thing on my neck." Wally paused, waiting for his uncle's answer.

"You idiot! The reason they mistreat you is because that's the only way you'll stop being a useless do-gooder! I even paid them to do that! And you're back-stabbing your family!" Wolfson practically roared.

"You paid for me being bullied, and I'm the one back-stabbing the family? Uncle, I'm not going to change; this is the way I am, and I like it. But you're right, we are family, a pack, and we must support each other; that's why I'm asking you to please understand my decision, and support me." Wally told his uncle.

"I'LL NEVER SUPPORT THAT IDIOTIC DECISION, WALLACE! AND I'M SURE GRANDPA WILL NOT, EITHER! IF YOU GO TO ACME, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HAVING A FAMILY, EXCEPT FOR YOUR USELESS ONE AT YELLOWSTONE, WHO ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF LOSERS THAT RAISED A WIMP KID!" Wolfson said in rage. Ruby got so impressed by this speech, she jumped on her place. A moment later, Wally opened the door, and walked out. Then, he turned back to talk to his uncle and the principal.

"I am really ashamed for this, uncle, but I said my last word. I'm leaving right now, just after I pick up my stuff from the dorm. I hope you can reconsider your words, and we can meet again someday in friendlier circumstances." Wally told the elder toons. Wolfson growled.

"You, little ungrateful..." Wolfson said while adopting a menacing pose, and then he charged against his nephew. Wally reacted by taking a deep breath, and then...

WHHOOOOOSSSSSH!

Wolfson flew backwards thanks to the little hurricane-like wind created by Wally. The wind also made a mess in the office, and made a few things to fly out through the window. Wally sighed, and then spin-changed into his regular clothes... who now included the cap. He dropped his old Perfecto's uniform in the door (he decided to conserve the new one, since it was a gift from his former mistresses), and directed to Rhubella.

"Sorry about that mess, Miss Rat. You came to say good-bye?" Wally asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the airport... or the bus station, wherever you are going." Ruby said, a little sad, but keeping a gentle smile. She and Wally went to the dorms, and he picked up his things, who were already packed in two gym bags and a very large backpack. Ruby offered to carry one, but Wally refused.

"The fact you came here is enough help for me, Miss Rat." Wally told her while they were walking out of the dorms. Ruby blushed, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Imbecile!" Ruby and Wally turned back when they heard Roderick's voice. He was walking towards them, with Drake, Nigel, and other five classmates. They all looked really pissed.

"So, you're leaving, Idiot?" Nigel said to Wally from behind Drake (he was too coward to do it face to face). Wally nodded.

"Yes. I realized that I really don't belong here, so I'm going to study on some other place." Wally told them. Roderick growled.

"You're going to Acme! One guy that was close to the principal's office told me that! We are glad you're leaving, Mutt, but going to Acme... that's not just leaving, but a treason! And you're supporting him, Ruby?" Roderick snapped at the pair. Ruby placed herself in front of Wally to show her back to Roddy, and winked an eye to the wolf.

"Of course not, Roderick, but he had decided that. And since I can't really stop him, I decided to release him from his promise to serve me and Margot. I'm taking him out of the Prep myself to be sure he'll not come back." Ruby said in a fake angry tone. Wally smiled slightly.

"Well, he's not just leaving peacefully! We're going to give a lesson to this fool... who is so stupid, imbecile, idiotic..." Drake was cut by Wally.

"And I'm half Mexican, too, by the way." The wolf said in a proud tone while dropping his things. The Perfectos, except Ruby, gasped.

"What? We had been attending classes with a wet-back? That's it!" Roderick clenched his fists, and he and the other Perfectos prepared to pounce on Wally. Rhubella gasped, but Wally kept his cool, and motioned the rat girl to move aside.

"You know, I never did anything to any of you because of the way you treated me, and you know why? Because, even if I was mistreated, I considered my classmates as a surrogate pack, and had some respect for you guys... but, now, I'm no longer part of the pack. And I'm glad to be half Mexican, because that allows me to surprise you with this." Wally said in a confident tone, and then spin-changed. The Perfectos moved a step back.

When Wally ended his spinning, he was wearing a red outfit, complete with a red hood, yellow short pants, and a heart-shaped symbol on the middle of his chest, with a big red W on it, plus having two antennae on his hood. The Perfectos did a double take.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Nigel asked, confused.

"The ColoRed Wolf... and I'll show you a thing or two." Wally said, and, a second later, took a red and yellow mallet out from his body's pocket, and charged against his enemies.

SKWEAK! SKWEAK! SKWEAK! SKWEAK! SKWEAK!...

The mallet made a funny sound every time it hit, but it was as effective as any ordinary toon mallet. Soon, all the Perfectos were unconscious on the ground, except the girl, of course, who was clapping at the wolf's performance.

"Hey, Wolf!" Wally turned back, and saw Gunbo in a fighting stance, at a certain distance. "I had been training, and I'm not alone!" Gunbo pointed at something that was behind Wally, and the wolf saw Ramon, the black ram, getting impulse to charge against him.

Gunbo and Ramon started their charge against Wally from opposite directions. Wally then placed his mallet back into his body's pocket, and took out a bicycle's horn. He then aimed at Ramon with it, and made it honk.

HONK!

The ram became as steady as a statue, totally paralyzed. Gunbo then tried to do a flying kick, but Wally repeated the procedure on him.

HONK!

Gunbo was paralyzed too, and stayed frozen in mid-air. Rhubella was impressed.

"Hey, how you do that?" The rat asked the wolf. Wally walked out of the Perfectos path, and explained.

"This is a Paralyzing Horn. With one honk, I stop an enemy, and, with two, they move again. Watch this." Wally then aimed again at the Perfectos.

HONK, HONK!

HONK, HONK!

**KAWHAAMOOCK!**

Ramon and Gunbo were unfrozen, and they hit each other at the same time. Ramon received the full power of the kick, while the hybrid flew several feet back because of the ram's charge, knocking both of them out. Wally and Ruby chuckled.

**ROOAAR!**

Both toons turned back when hearing a powerful roar, and saw several players from the football's team charging against them. Wally decided it was time for another change. He started spinning, and then emerged wearing a wrestler's outfit, consisting on a mask, pants, boots, and cape, all in a bright silver tone, and complete with black wrist-bands.

"And now... Lobato, The Silver Masked Wolf!" Wally said in a cool voice. He then charged against his enemies.

Wally received the first attacker, a large dog, with a judo-like toss. He then made a kangaroo-kick against a hawk, and rolled on the ground to avoid an attacking gorilla. He stood up, and started punching his enemies as fast and hard as possible. When the gorilla tried to grab him, Wally gave him several strong punches on his mid-section, and then jumped on the ape's shoulders; from that high position, he extended his arms in a cross-like way, and then body-slammed two Perfectos who were trying to get him, knocking them out. Wally rolled again on the ground to avoid another attacker, this time, a black bear, and when he stood up, grabbed the bear in a strong head-lock; he then used the bear's head as a battering ram, making him collide with the already groggy gorilla, knocking both beasts out. The rest of the fight was a fast series of punches and kicks to finish the job.

"Lobato! Lobato! Lobato!" Rhubella cheered Wally during the whole fight; even if she was worried for his safety, she was also enjoying the scene a lot, and didn't care if any Perfecto could see her (all of them were too focused on Wally to do it anyway).

"You... are dead, Wolf." Gunbo's pained voice was heard. Ruby turned to see him, and gasped, noticing he was holding a Swiss blade, and approaching Wally; he couldn't move so fast because of his injured leg, but it was obvious he could still give a fight.

Luckily, Wally noticed him too. Since all his other enemies were already out of the fight, he decided to use a slightly super-powered character to stop the hybrid. He started spinning, and his voice filled the air.

"Gentleman with men... gallant with women... kind with children... and terrible with evil-doers...I am..." Wally ended his spinning, making both Gunbo and Ruby to do a double take. He was wearing a totally white outfit, consisting in a long-sleeved shirt, pants, cape, and an Indi-like turbant on his head, with a little red gem on it.

"KAAA-LIIII-MUTT! The Incredible Wolf!" Wally said, in a loud and cool voice. Gunbo recovered from his surprise, and raised his blade, ready to throw it against the wolf. Wally then made eye-contact with him, and started concentrating. The hybrid froze on his place.

"Drop that blade." Wally ordered. Gunbo resisted a little, but eventually dropped his weapon. Rhubella realized that the wolf was using hypnosis on Gunbo. Wally was sweating a little because of the effort, but still he could give another command to the hybrid.

"Knock yourself out." Wally ordered him. A second later, Gunbo was punching his own face!

WHACK! WHAM! ZOCK! ZAS!

The hybrid fell to the ground, with both eyes blackened, and without a couple of teeth. Ruby smiled widely, and directed to the wolf.

"That was amazing! Wish I could do that trick!" Rhubella commented, excited. Wally gave her a little smile.

"Serenity and patience, little rodent." Wally said in a calm tone, and then changed back to normal. The first two changes weren't so exhausting, but Kalimutt was a difficult impersonation, so Wally was panting a little.

"We'll better go before they wake up... and this time, I'm helping you witha bag. You're a little tired to carry everything." Ruby told him. Wally nodded, knowing she was right.

_I drove him to the bus station. During the whole ride, we were commenting about everything we have lived together... his first days, the whole pet/servant thing, the football's incidents, he defending me... it was both a happy and a sad moment, because I knew he wouldn't be around any more, but it felt great to know I had someone I could always count with._

Margot was already on the bus station, waiting for Rhubella and Wally. Even if she still considered Wally as nothing more like a servant, she realized Ruby was right about him being a great guy, and wanted to say good-bye. She owed him that at least.

Wally and the girls sat together, waiting for the guys at the station to announce Wally's bus time for departure. They chatted a little more, and, after a few minutes, the speakers were heard, announcing that the bus would leave in 10 minutes. Wally sighed, and stood up; the girls did it a few seconds later.

"Well... I guess this is it... Miss Mallard, it was a pleasure to serve you. Please, take care of yourself and Miss Rat... and don't let that Danforth guy mistreat you, okay? If he does, just call me, and I'll come back to give him a little bite." Wally directed to Margot. The duckette gave him a wicked smile.

"Just a little one?" Margot joked, making both Ruby and Wally to chuckle. Margot shook her head, smiling, and offered her hand/wing to the wolf, who gently kissed it.

"Hate to admit it, Wolf... but I'm surely going to miss you. Take care you too, okay?" Margot told him. Wally nodded.

_Margot and Wally still treat each other this way... but, even if they don't admit it, I'm sure one considers the other as a friend._

The wolf stood in front of the rodent. They both got silent for a minute; Ruby was looking down, and he was trying to say something, but no word was coming out from his jaws. Margot just looked at them, without saying a thing. Rhubella realized that her own mood maybe was making Wally to hesitate about his decision, and decided to do something.

"You know, if you don't go into that bus, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or in a year... but it will be soon, and for the rest of your life." Rhubella said to him. Wally made a double take, and smiled.

"Casablanca?" Wally asked. Ruby looked at him, and smiled back.

"Sounds like the best option right now. I'll be okay, don't worry. Look... take this." Rhubella handled him a card.

"It's my e-mail address. You can send me a message anytime you want." Ruby told him. Wally looked at the card, and smiled.

"Littlemarchioness-alt-hotmail-dot-com?" Wally asked. Ruby blushed, and Margot chuckled a little.

"Noble heritage, remember?" Rhubella said, shrugging. Wally rubbed his chin.

"So, in Spanish, you are a _Marquesita_, uh?" Wally commented. Both girls chuckled.

Wally gave Ruby a little hug, and then started walking away with his stuff. Ruby remembered something, and moved next to him.

"Wait! Almost forgot the most important!" The rat said, and then she unlocked Wally's collar, retiring it.

"There. You noware a free wolf." Ruby said to him. Wally looked at her with fond eyes, and leaned to kiss her paw.

"Thanks a lot, for everything, Miss Rat." Wally told her. Ruby shook her head.

"Thanks to you... and... skip the "Miss Rat" thing, okay? You can call me Rhubella, or Ruby... Wally." The rat told him, blushing. Wally had his widest smile; this was the first time she had called him by his "for friends" name.

"I'll keep in contact, Ruby. So long." Wally told her, and then left to take his bus. Margot approached the rat.

"Eh... are you going to conserve the collar? You know, if you don't, maybe..." Margot said in a nervous tone. Ruby smiled at her friend, and gave her the collar, since it was obvious the avian wanted it as a way to remember Wally.

_We stayedat the station almost for an hour after the bus left. I was feeling so happy for him... but sad for myself, a lot more than I could had ever imagined. That night, I retired to my room earlier than usual, but couldn't sleep until two in the morning._

_I spent most of the night hugging a pillow, and sobbing._

(**AN: **Wally spin-changed into Mexican superheroes in this chapter. The first was a comedic one, El Chapulín Colorado -The Red Colored Grasshopper/Cricket-; next was El Santo, The Silver Masked, a wrestler made hero that made many movies during the fifties and sixties; and, finally, Kalimán, The Incredible Man, our main comic books' superhero.)


	10. Living withouth the Wolf

LIVING WITHOUT THE WOLF.

_I was feeling really odd the next morning. On one side, I had this kind of void inside me, and, on the other one, I was feeling well... good with myself. I really wanted to kick myself for letting Wally go, but when I remembered he would be reunited with his family, and all the good times we had, the bad feelings became a lot easier to tolerate. And, one day later, I received Wally's first e-mail, informing me he was at home; from that day, we e-mailed each other almost daily._

_When I returned school, after the winter break, the first thing I did when I arrived at the parking lot was stretching my neck, trying to find him... I needed almost one minute to remember he wasn't around any more. Margot spotted me, and, of course, she realized what I was doing._

"Ruby, you know he isn't here, but in Yellowstone. You told me he e-mailed you yesterday, remember?" Margot told her friend. Both females were using last-fashion jackets because the snowy weather.

"I know... by the way, he asked me about you, and sent you salutes, as always." Rhubella told Margot. The avian sighed.

"Tell him that I'm fine, and I hope he is okay as well. Look, Ruby, I know you miss him, but you must accept he's gone." Margot told the rat. Rhubella sighed.

"You're right, Margot, but guess I really became used to having him around. The moment I arrived at the school, my first thought was "Where is Wally?", you know?" Ruby admitted. Margot looked over her shoulder, and pointed to something behind the rat.

"I see him. He is walking next to those guys from the band, right behind the one with the drum." Margot said. Ruby turned back, and saw a group of Perfectos holding instruments and walking through the campus, with a thin human dressed with a red and white stripes sweater and hat, and wearing glasses, right behind the guy Margot mentioned. Ruby slapped her own forehead in frustration.

_Can you say "recurrent gag"?_

"Funny... but, you know what's even funnier, Margot? That, despite the fact I miss him a lot, I know I would feel terrible if he wasn't with his family. We only owned him because he allowed us to do it, and knowing we made him possible to go back with his loved ones, it makes me happy." Rhubella told the avian. Margot sighed.

"That's not funny, but weird, Ruby. You really got influenced by Wolf, you know that? If I didn't know you better, I would say you like him, and not just in the friendly way." Margot told the rodent. Ruby blushed.

"N-no, Margot, you are wrong! I miss him the same way I would miss you, or Percy! Wally was... is one of my best friends, and I care a lot about him, even if I needed a lot of time to realize it." Ruby said, looking down. Margot sighed, and placed a hand/wing on the rat's shoulder.

"Ruby, it's fine. I know you and Roderick had been a couple for years, but he hadn't been a great boyfriend lately... actually, not even a mediocre one. Is natural you feel attracted by a good looking guy that cares about you, and makes you laugh, even if he's not on our social level. Trust me, if Drake wasn't, at least, trying to compensate me for all his mistakes, maybe I would had dumped him a while ago, and tried some luck with Wolf. I'm the one who told you he was handsome the first time we saw him, remember?" Margot told her friend. Ruby chuckled.

"Nope... you said he was "hot", Mallard. And, actually, even if I denied it... I agreed with you since then. He is the best guy I had ever met." Ruby said, sighing at the last part. Margot chuckled a little, and then grabbed the rat by her arm.

"Okay, enough of that. He is now with his family, and you two still keep contact, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, and let's go to attend our stuff. We have to greet the new girl that got the basketball's scholarship, remember?" Margot told her friend. Ruby smiled, and walked alongside her friend.

_The new girl was a gorilla, a bluish gray one, wearing a torn up shirt and baggy pants, that arrived school in a motorcycle. As many guys that got a sports' scholarship, she wasn't exactly rich, but since she was a good athlete, that detail was forgiven, and could hang around with the wealthiest toons around. You'll see her on the next basketball season, and believe me, she is good._

Ruby and Margot gulped a little when they saw the female ape jumping down the motorcycle. She wasn't as big as a male gorilla, but she surely had muscles, and was almost as tall as the rodent and the avian, one standing on the other's shoulders. She wasn't using the school's uniform because of the weather, one of the few reasons the school allows the students to dress freely; the ape obviously wasn't feeling affected by the climate, but she was taking any possible chance to dress as she liked.

"Ruby... you're the team's captain, so... I guess you should be the one introducing us." Margot said, walking a step back. Rhubella sighed.

"Thanks for the support, friend. Okay, here goes nothing." Ruby said, and directed to the ape. She decided that the best way to approach her was Wally's way, as polite as possible, but trying to show no fear.

"Hello. My name is Rhubella Rat, and I'm the basketball team's captain. The bird looking at us with fear on her eyes is my friend, Margot Mallard. Welcome to Perfecto Prep..." Ruby said, extending her paw to salute the ape. The gorilla looked down at her, and shook her paw, trying not using a lot of strength.

"Tiffany Bongo Ape, but everyone calls me T-Bad, so I recommend you to do the same." The gorilla said in a tough girl's tone, but a lot friendlier than Ruby expected. The rat relaxed a little.

"Okay, T-Bad, since we are going to be teammates, and I'm a top girl in this school, I guess it's my duty to show you the place, and give you some pointers." Ruby told the ape. The gorilla nodded, keeping a slightly surprised look.

"Sure... you know, I had heard some stories about this place, but you seem to be a good girl. Everybody says this place is filled up with snobs, bullies, and hot-heads that doesn't even give you the time of the day without looking at you with disgust." T-Bad told Rhubella.

"Well, actually, yes, I'm a little snobby, and I had done some bullying and other really mean things you don't really want to know, but I'm trying to quit that. If I could stop smoking, that can't be so hard." Ruby shrugged.

"And the fact you're big and strong enough to crush us without any effort is a good extra reason to be polite with you." Margot said to the primate, finally joining the conversation. T-Bad chuckled.

"So, you have a tongue, uh? Well, maybe I'll like this place after all." The large ape said, and then the rat and the avian started guiding her through the school. Since it was the first day of the new semester, the classes were supposed to start a little later than usual, so they had plenty of time. A little later, the trio saw a group of Perfectos that seemed to be surrounding someone. Ruby and Margot, who got a good idea about what was going on, frowned.

"Hey, is that usual around here?" T-Bad asked. Ruby sighed.

"Yes, especially when the semesters start. You see, since every semester there are new students, the old ones have this territorial-like need to tease them and show the newcomers about who is the boss. I doubt any of them would like to play hard on someone your size, but any other guy, well..." Rhubella told her. She was feeling a little guilty, since, before knowing Wally, she usually joined these groups as well. Margot started explaining the rest.

"The thing can be well planned and calm, giving the guy a little psychological torture before starting the physical one... as we did with a poor guy last semester," the avian said, looking down for a moment, "or like this one, beating him from the moment he arrives."

"Well... either my diet needs more carrots, or they aren't teasing a guy, but a girl." T-Bad commented. Because of her height, she had a better view of the whole mess.

_She was right. Usually, girls are teased by girls, and boys by boys, especially when a large group is involved, but this time there was a bunch of boys messing with a girl, a light brown Persian female cat with dark brown face, paws, and tail tip. She had blue eyes, and long dark hair, and, under her blue jacket, who was slightly open, she was wearing a white shirt that seemed to have puffed sleeves. She was also wearing a purple skirt, gold jewelry, a blue chakra stone on her forehead, and was covering her hair with a purple veil._

"Please, guys, what's wrong with you?" The pretty feline told her attackers. Gunbo, who was leading them, approached her, with a sly look on his face.

"Is very simple, dear. You are new here, and we want to be as friendly as possible... which means you have to be friendly with us, especially with me. Otherwise, well, this school can be a pain to attend if you don't have someone to cover your back." Gunbo told the feline while rubbing her chin. The cat moved her head, disgusted.

"I don't need to stand this! I come from a very rich family, just like yours, but it seems you hadn't received a proper education. Now, let me go, okay?" The cat, angry, yelled at the hybrid, and tried to go away, but Gunbo stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You have an attitude. I like it. Maybe this can be funnier than I thought." Gunbo told the girl. The other guys chuckled, while the feline got a scared look.

_That was all I could stand. The moment Gunbo started playing hard with her, the only thought in my head was "What would Wally do?", and you know what that means._

"Party is over, Gunbo. Let her go, NOW!" Rhubella growled at Gunbo while marching towards the group. The guys gulped, while Gunbo only gave her a challenging look, and the cat looked at the rodent with begging eyes.

"What's the problem, Rat? Since your dog is gone, you want a cat now? You really got used to have a pet, right?" Gunbo said to the rat. Rhubella smirked.

"Oh, but I still have my dog, Gunbo. I just allowed him to go, but he remains on my service. Touch me, or anyone under my protection, or Margot's, and he'll be here in a matter of minutes, ready to kick your tail as he did the last two times. Oh, I forgot! The last time he made YOU kick your own tail, or, more precisely, beat your own face. Your dentist made a good job, by the way." Ruby told Gunbo, keeping a challenging position as well. Gunbo growled at her, but the rat wasn't intimidated.

"Hey, Gunbo! If you want a date so desperately, why don't you try with our new player?" Margot said, moving next to Ruby, while the gorilla moved right behind them, cracking her knuckles. All the boys, even Gunbo, got a scared look.

"Oh, yes. If you want to date me, well, my interests are music, motorcycles, and sending the guys that make me anger to the nearest hospital. ANYONE IS INTERESTED?" T-Bad said, growling at the last part. All the boys escaped in a panic dash, except Gunbo, who just released the cat, and tried to keep his coolness.

"Well... I guess I should go now... see you later, girls." Gunbo said, and started walking away, trying to show bravery. Ruby had an idea, and couldn't resist the impulse of using it.

"GET HIM, WOLF!" Rhubella yelled in a commanding tone. Gunbo jumped because of the surprise, and then ran away.

"You're not the only one who still expects to see him suddenly appearing here, right, Ruby?" Margot told her friend, chuckling. Rhubella just shrugged, while the ape laughed. Even if she had no idea about why the rat yelled something about a wolf, the scene was funny enough. Rhubella approached the cat, who was sighing in relief.

"Thanks a lot for your help. I had no idea there were so rude guys in this school." The cat told Ruby. The rat placed a paw on her shoulders.

"You're welcome. They didn't hurt you?" Ruby asked. The feline shook her head, and Rhubella continued. "Good. Now, listen carefully. By personal experience, I can tell you this place is filled up with really nasty toons, so you have only two ways to survive here. One is to be as mean as them, so they can accept you in the group."

"But, I can't do that! I was raised to be a lady, not a bully, or a jerk, like those guys! And I have full intention to remain that way." The cat told the rodent. Ruby smiled at her answer; as Wally, she seemed to be a nice toon, with the difference she was a rich one.

"Okay, then you have to use the second option. That is hanging around with a well-known student, at least for a while, so you can learn your way around here, and have some protection. Of course, you might need to do a couple of favors to said toon, but it's the most suitable solution." Rhubella told her. The cat rubbed her chin.

"And those favors would be...?" The cat said, suspecting the rat was planning making her a personal slave. Ruby shrugged.

"Mainly, being her friend, and inform her about where you bought those wonderful clothes!" Rhubella said, in an honest tone. Margot nodded.

"Then... I guess that option suits me well. Oh, by the way, my name is Saphira Purrsian." The cat said, offering her paw. Ruby shook it.

"Rhubella Rat. The duck behind me is Margot, and King Kong's relative is T-Bad, a newcomer, like you." Ruby said, pointing behind her. Saphira joined her paws to do a respectful vowing in front of the other two toons, and the avian and the ape nodded. A moment later, they were walking together through the campus.

"Your friend is always helping the newcomers?" T-Bad asked Margot in a whisper, while Ruby was talking with the cat. Margot chuckled.

"Usually, no... but I guess she'll make an habit of it."

_Saphira and T-Bad hung around with Margot and me during the whole semester. After a while, Saphira was respected by the other guys even when we weren't around; as I imagined, she was a nice girl, and we visited her house several times. After a couple of months, we even helped her get a boyfriend, a newcomer from India, named Rajshun, a tiger; he can act a little mean at times, but, since he and Saphira got together, he actually started being a little friendlier. Plus, he doesn't tolerate Gunbo, and this tiger is a very good fighter, so the hybrid finally desisted in his attempts to get Saphira for himself. You didn't saw him playing in the Acme Bowl because he doesn't like football at all, and he and Saphira preferred to have a nice date without anyone else around instead of going to the stadium._

_T-Bad, well, she really could be a little tough at times, which explained her nickname, but we liked to have the ape around; actually, she is kind of funny. And it never hurts to have some muscle on your side; one day Nigel was particullary annoying, she grabbed him by the neck and tossed him through the classroom's window... and he landed outside the Prep! He is fine now, but he still walks a little funny. Since Margot moved to Saint Canard, these girls are the only Perfectos I still have contact with._

_And what was Roddy doing during all this time? He hardly spent time with me, or even talk, during the whole semester! He was too busy planning new schemes to get even on Buster and his classmates, and, since I became more interested in helping my new friends to adapt to the Prep, I stopped helping him, which explains why I didn't give any of you girls a hard time during those months._

_And, of course, I kept contact with Wally the whole semester. We phoned sometimes, but, since Wally always wanted to pay for the calls, we usually used the web. At times, we could expend hours chatting on line, mainly on his free days. When he commented me his birthday was in April, I sent him, as a gift, some old series in DVD I could find for him; Fangface, Dynomutt, Classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons, and so. Besides being a nice present, he used them to practice some impersonations and tricks. Actually, I bought some of the books he got for the school, and since, thanks to him and his updated homework, I had some free time, I started reading them as well._

_Of course, despite all this, I still missed him a lot; that's why I commented today at class that I could had used a trick like yours, Gosalyn, during the semester... to see, hear, or even touch him again. _

(**AN**: Thanks a lot to mammal-mage for designing the new characters used in this chapter)


	11. Meet the Wolves

**- Meet the Wolves.**

_About two weeks before the end of the school's year, Wally told me that his family agreed to receive me and my parents during the summer vacation, if I wanted; I had to think about it... like a centesimal part of a second! That night, I talked with my parents about that, and, at first, they were a little reluctant to go, but Percy helped me a lot; he convinced them that the whole thing would be like a luxury safari, but closer than Africa, and a lot cheaper. That argument convinced them in a snap._

_My dad rented the most expensive RV he could find, one that looked like a little five stars hotel's room with wheels. My mother liked it so much, she actually convinced my father to buy it once we returned back home._

_The day we left, Margot, Saphira, and T-Bad went to my place to say so-long. Margot was about to leave to Europe with her parents the next week, and wouldn't be back for almost a month; she asked me to send her greetings to our "pet". Saphira was really excited, because Rajshin invited her to India to meet his family; she told me later that the whole thing went great, and, before they returned, she convinced him to spend a few days with her family as well, also with good results. T-Bad was the only one, besides me, who stayed in the country, since she spent her vacations on Chicago, where her father works as a cars and motorcycles' designer._

_Not surprisingly, neither Roderick nor Drake appeared, and I was fine with that. Roddy was, as usual, planning new ways to get even on Buster; now that I think about it, I guess it was during this time he designed most of his attack plan for the Acme Bowl. Drake excused himself saying he had to leave to South America later that same day to attend some family business... yeah, right, and I'm Minnie Mouse. _

_Even if I was eager to finally arrive at Yellowstone, I enjoyed the trip a lot. Besides spending a lot of time with my parents (something I rarely do), I could chat with Percy during most of the trip, since he was the driver and I sat next to him. At times, I asked him to drive a little, so he could rest for a while. Since we took the scenic route, our trip lasted almost a week... and, finally, we arrived._

Ruby was taking a little nap on her seat when Percy gently shook her shoulders.

"No, mommy... I am not the one who played throwing the disc with the silver dishes..." A half slept rat said, still dreaming. Her butler chuckled, and insisted with the shaking, a little more vigorous this time.

"Wake up, Miss Rhubella... is almost three o' clock, and you stopped taking naps when you were seven. We're almost there." Percy said, finally making Ruby to open her eyes, and look in front of the vehicle. The forest view made her to fully react, and smile.

"Percy, this place is great! Good thing Wally is waiting for us, or we would never be able to find him in this park." Ruby said, amazed because of the immensity of the forest in front of her. Sure, she had seen this kind of image countless times in pictures and movies, but it was a whole new experience to actually see the real thing. Percy smiled.

"Impressive, isn't it? When I was about your age, my classmates organized a few trips around the country, and I had the chance to visit both this park, and Yosemite as well. It will be a great experience to walk in these magnificent open space again." The butler commented. Ruby looked at him.

"Can't believe that." Rhubella said.

"Well, before meeting young master Wolf, you were never interested in camping, so I kept those stories for myself." Percy explained.

"No... I can't believe you once were my age." Ruby joked. Percy didn't say a thing, but smiled at the comment; his young mistress always enjoyed doing little jokes at his expenses.

An hour later, they finally reached the park's entrance. Since it was a high tourism's season, the road was filled up with several cars, and lots of rangers trying to keep them in order while pointing the tourists about the best places to camp, or, in the case of those who reserved a cabin, where they had to go. Percy had to slow down the vehicle to ask for directions; Ruby opened the window, and directed to a ranger who was showing his back to them while ending directing another tourist.

"Excuse me, mister ranger, but we are looking for one guy that works here, Willy Wolf. You surely know him; he is a black wolf with white muzzle, pretty eyes, and a very good temper." Ruby told the ranger. He turned back, and the rat smiled widely.

"Of course I know him. He had been waiting for his dearest friend from Acme Acres." Wally, who was the one in the ranger's outfit, directed to the rat, smiling, and blushing a little because of Ruby's comment about his eyes. He had already told Ruby that he was working half-shift as an assistant ranger.

Rhubella couldn't contain herself, and opened the door, jumping down the vehicle and giving him a tight hug. Wally was a little surprised, but immediately hugged her back. Percy shook his head, slightly smiling. At that moment, Rupert approached to his butler.

"Why we had stopped, Percival? And where's Rhubella?" Mr Rat asked. Wally and Ruby broke the embrace, and then he cleared his throat to get Rupert's attention, as well as Roselyn's, who had approached to the RV's window. The wolf made a formal salute, and directed to the rats at the vehicle, in his usual polite tone.

"Welcome to Yellowstone Park, Mister and Ms Rat, and Mister Percival. I'm glad to receive you here at my home, and to inform you I'll be both your guide and host during all the time you stay, hoping you all will enjoy your visit." Wally said.

"Oh, Wallace, nice to see you. Au contraire, we are glad you invited us to this beautiful place. Please, come on board." Rupert replied, motioning both Wally and Ruby to get into the vehicle; the rat girl had already told her parents that Wally was one of the park's employees, but they were okay with that, since Mister Rat had always appreciated a hard worker.

Wally kept the door open for Ruby, and assisted her to get in; he sat next to the window, and, after shaking paws with both male rats, and gently saluting Roselyn, he started directing Percy. During the ride, Roselyn taped everything she saw while Wally, attending his guide's duties, informed the rats about the things they were seeing, from the kind of trees to the geysers. Rupert listened every detail, asking some questions about anything he was doubtful. Ruby, even if she was enjoying the view and the explanation, was more interested on the fact she and Wally were next to each other, and she took the chance to place her paw on his. Wally blushed a little, but hold her paw in reply while giving her a fast glance.

They arrived to Wally's home almost two hours later. It was one of the less visited parts of the park, since it was reserved for the employees' homes; this particular one was a very big cabin, the type you see in western movies or TV shows, rustic, but nice looking. The moment Percy parked the vehicle, a little seven year-old wolf girl, with totally brown fur, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, dashed out from the cabin, and, when Wally opened the RV's door to jump down, she jumped on top of him.

"Yourfriendishere? Yourfriendishere? Yourfriendishere?" The girl said in a fast and excited voice. Wally motioned her to calm down, while Ruby, chuckling, jumped down from the RV as well. Wally already had talked to her about this particular relative of him.

"Yes, Vicky, she is. Ruby, she is my little cousin, Vicky. Vicky, she's my friend from Acme Acres, Rhubella, or Ruby for friends." Wally made the formal introduction. Vicky dashed next to Ruby, and keeping her excited tone and mile-per-minute talking, shook her paw.

"Hi! How are you? My name is Virginia, but everyone calls me Vicky because otherwise there are many jokes about the whole "Who Fears Virginia Wolf?" topic, but that doesn't really matters to me because I like my name anyway. So, you're my cousin's friend, uh? He is always talking about you, and his other friendfrom Acme Acres, but I think she is a duck, and you are a rat, right? I know because he talks about you the most, and how nice you are, how pretty you are..." Vicky was cut by Wally's paw on her muzzle. The wolf boy gave Ruby a nervous smile, while the rat was doing her best to avoid rolling on the floor laughing because of the little girl's speech.

"Nice to meet you, Vicky. Your cousin had mentioned you some times when we chat on line." Ruby said to Vicky while leaning, giving her a friendly smile. Wally retired his paw from Vicky's muzzle when he noticed Ruby's parents and Percy were walking down the vehicle. Virginia moved in front of the elder rats, and leaned respectfully.

"Good evening. My name is Virginia Wolf, but you can call me Vicky, as anyone else. We are honored for your visit to our home; please allow me and my cousin to help you with your baggage." Vicky said, in an amazingly polite and calm way. Percy and Ruby's parents thanked her, and told the girl that they would sleep on the vehicle, so there was no need to take down any baggage.

"She only acts this way with the grown-ups she isn't familiar with. To the rest of us, Vicky is like a sugar-high Speedy Gonzales." Wally whispered to Ruby, explaining his cousin sudden change of behavior.

A moment later, a brown wolf lady, wearing a red dress, a green necklace, and a white apron, with a matching bracelet, walked out from the house, and gave the rats a nice smile. Ruby recognized Wally's mother from the pictures she had already seen.

"Good evening, sirs. My name is Guadalupe Wolf, but you can call me Lupe, or Lupita. I'm glad to finally receive at my place the family that was so kind with my son during his time in Acme Acres." Lupe said, in a very kind tone. The rats thanked for the greeting, and then all walked inside the house to chat until dinner's time.

Larry, Wally's dad, arrived about an hour later, alongside with Vicky's parents and a few other wolves, who were relatives as well. Larry looked a lot like a taller version of Wally (he was about the size of Wile E. Coyote, ears and all), but their eyes were different, since Wally had his like his mother's. They all sat for dinner, who consisted mainly on a large pot of stew; besides that, there were tortillas, some salad, rice, and a dish with plenty of home-made biscuits. Percy wanted to help serve the food, but Lupe, Wally and Vicky did it; the wolf boy insisted Percy with the fact was a guest as well, so, at least during the meal hours, he shouldn't need to work at all. Wally sat between Ruby and Vicky, and then they all started eating. Wally was the only one who wasn'ttaking anystew, having mostly biscuits instead.

"Delicious meal, Mrs Lupe. May I ask you what kind of meat is this?" Rupert asked Lupe while preparing himself another taco with the stew.

"Bison." Lupe answered. "Since we are wolves, we are allowed to hunt a large animal once in a while. Wally used to eat a lot of this, but he had lowered a lot his meat's ingest since he knew he would attend school in Acme Acres." The wolf lady commented. Wally nodded, and entered the conversation.

"Well, as I already told your daughter, Mister Rat, I think it would be very uncomfortable to eat real meat in front of a guy who belongs to an edible species, so I had been looking for a substitute for meat on my diet. Actually, Rhubella helped me a lot with that, because she introduced me to many cheese-based meals, and those work well with me. These biscuits, for example, are made of potato and cheese." Wally pointed while grabbing another biscuit. Roselyn entered the conversation.

"That's curious... you know, when we have a party or dinner at home, we serve several kinds of meat, and our guests had never felt offended. Now that I think about it, I once saw one of our associates, a duck, eating eggs." Roselyn commented, realizing about the cannibalistic tendencies of some wealthy toons; she had even seen chickens and ducks eating poultry.

"Well, maybe he doesn't consider eating that as a cannibal thing because, sadly, as I noticed in Perfecto, many of the wealthy toons had forgotten they are animals. Back in the Prep, the only ones I ever saw doing animal-like things were some guys who were there because of a sports' scholarship, and just because they had some useful natural skills. I know we are civilized animals, but we must not forget that we're that, animals. Even if I'm trying to control my carnivore side, I still like doing some things according to my species." Wally told the rats. Rupert pondered about the speech for a moment.

"You know, Wallace, that might be a good stress-relieving therapy. I'm comment about it to my associates at home. You have a good point about that animal-heritage topic; sometimes, the only thing that reminds me I am a rat, is the fact I like cheese a lot." Rupert commented. Larry cleaned his muzzle with a napkin, and directed to his family.

"And talking about animal instinct, it's almost time." Larry said, making all the wolves to nod.

"Time for what?" Ruby asked Wally. He cleaned his muzzle as well before answering.

"Part of our job is to howl a little every night; tourists like that a lot. Helps to complete the whole wilderness picture." Wally replied. A few minutes later, when everybody ended eating, and Lupe, Wally, and two of his cousins cleaned the table, they all walked out from the house. It was already dark, and the moon was up, giving some illumination.

"The best moment to do the howling is like this one, when the moon is visible, even if it's not a full one. That eliminates any fear-related feelingfrom the howling; otherwise, when it's totally dark, it can be a little scary for the people hearing it." Wally told Rhubella while her mother was preparing the camera to tape the wolves.

"Can I do the first howling? Can I? Can I? Can I? Pleeeeease?" Vicky asked the other canines; they chuckled, and nodded. Vicky cleared her throat, and howled.

HOOOWWWWLLLLL!

A second later, all the wolves were howling in a very melodic way. They stopped a few minutes later, and then there was another howling in the air, not nearly as melodic as the original.

"Those are the tourists. They like to howl in reply. Wanna try?" Larry informed the rats, inviting them to join. They hesitated a little, but Ruby set the example by walking next to the pack, clearing her throat, and placing both paws in a megaphone-like way. She took a deep breath, and started howling, in a more or less decent way. This encouraged the other rodents, and they howled a little as well... except Ruby, who joined the wolves when they started howling again.

_Those vacations were great. My parents actually allowed themselves to relax and enjoy the forest, even if they spent most of the time near the cabin, chatting with Wally's mom. Percy offered to baby-sit Vicky, so they were together most of the time; I guess Percy missed the days when I was Vicky's age, because I swear he looked like ten years younger when we finally returned home. And me, well, I spent those days alongside Wally and his dad, watching them working; after a couple of days, I knew enough to, at least, assist them without messing with the job. I really liked being useful... and, truth be said, that ranger's outfit fits me greatly._

_Of course, Wally had some recess, and used that time to show me everything and everyone. He introduced me to the rangers and the other animals he was friend with. The second day he introduced me to Miss Hooter, an owl who teaches in the local school; therefore, she used to be Wally's professor. He later showed me a little outdoors gym where he learned to fight; his trainer was Mister Bruin, a grizzly bear the size of a van, and kind of tough, but he surprised me with his manners, who were better than the ones from many guys at Perfecto. He even offered himself to show me some moves, and I accepted; sure, I can't fight like most of you, but I learned enough to kick a tail or two, just in case._

_But most of the time, it was just the two of us; Wally and I could walk for hours chatting about anything. As usual, he always cut the serious talking to joke and make my laugh, and I tried doing the same. so we could be having a normal chat one moment, and the next one of us was laughing like crazy. By then, I was totally sure I felt something more powerful than a crush for him, something even stronger than the feeling I had when Roddy and I were on our best moment. Now, the only thing I needed to know was if Wally was feeling the same._

Two days before the Rat family's departure date, right after Lupe called everyone inside the cabin for dinner, Wally motioned Ruby to talk alone with her. So, they stayed outside while everyone rushed inside the house.

"Ruby, I want to ask you something. You see, my dad told me that we have to disperse a little tonight when we do the howling, so we can be heard all across the park... and I'll go to a section who is a little far away from here, and... I was wondering if you would like coming with me." Wally said to the rat, blushing slightly. Rhubella smiled.

"Sure, why not?" The rodent replied, making the wolf to smile as well. Then they entered the house to eat with the families. Once everyone ended dinner, Wally told his parents and Rhubella's about her going with him to howl, and they all agreed.

Wally and Ruby left the cabin a while before everyone's else started howling, because they had to cover some distance, and needed to be there before the other wolves started howling. Once they were a few yards away, Wally had an idea.

"Hey, Ruby, why I don't change into Wolflash to run there? I can carry you without problems." Wally proposed. Rhubella got a doubtful look.

"I don't know, Wally... I mean, you are really fast with that identity, and, well, I just had dinner." Ruby told him. Wally chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my speed under Mach-1, and I am always very careful when running. Trust me." Wally said to the rodent. Ruby smiled and nodded.

_Of course, that argument was a winner one. I trust him entirely._

"Okay, Wally, but, just in case... safety first." Ruby said while taking a helmet and protective goggles out from her body's pocket. Wally wide-opened his eyes in surprise.

"When did you learned to do that?" Wally asked. It was the first time he ever saw Rhubella, or any Perfecto, using a toon trick.

"Recently; I wanted to surprise you, and it seems I did it. Since your toon tricks are very useful, I decided to learn a few on my own. Sure, I can do only the most basic ones, but I'm improving." Ruby explained while putting on her protection. Once she was done, the rat placed her paws around the wolf's neck, and he carried her bridal-style.

"Okay, Ruby, here we go." Wally told her, and then dashed away. As promised, he wasn't using his top speed, but it still was a good one.

_That ride was really cool. Even if he wasn't running at full speed, I could have an idea about the way he sees the world when running that fast; is just amazing. Everything seems to be frozen in time, and you see hundreds of color lines in front and aside of you. Sure, I felt like throwing up a couple of times, but, just tightening my grip a little, and leaning my head on Wally's chest, was enough to control that sensation._

When Wally approached his final destination, a cliff, he sprinted to run on the rocky wall. Less than a second later, he and Ruby were on top. Even if the ride lasted less than 10 seconds, the whole "freezing time" effect made it feel to be like a 5 minutes one.

"Enjoyed the ride, Ruby?" Wally asked the rat on his arms. The rat got an awe expression, and looked at him.

"It was wonderful! How do you know when you are arriving to the place you're going? I honestly thought we were about to exit the park!" Rhubella asked. Wally shrugged.

"When I change into Wolflash, my whole body adapts to the speed, including my reflexes and sight. That helps me to have a good vision of the place I'm going, and prevents tripping or clashing with obstacles." Wally informed her. Rhubella nodded, and blushed a little.

"Uh... you know you can put me down now, right?" The rodent asked. Wally blushed a little, and put her down gently. The rat removed her helmet and goggles, and then turned to see the view in front of her. This cliff was really tall, so it was easy to see a good part of the park.

"Wow! This place is great!" Rhubella said, excited. Wally changed back to normal, and moved next to her.

"Yes. This is one of my favorite howling spots. Look, the moon is on the right position." Wally said while pointing to the sky. Rhubella nodded, and, a couple of seconds later, they both started howling; since she now had more practice, her howling was more melodic, and made a good chorus with Wally's. They stopped after 10 minutes or so, and sat next to the cliff's edge, hearing the other wolves and tourists' howling.

_A great view in a private place, the moon on top, and a handsome guy... that was the perfect chance._

"Wally..." Ruby said, rubbing her arms, "... about that conversation we once had about you getting a mate... had you found any suitable candidate?" The rat asked, a little nervous. Wally rubbed his neck, and replied.

"Well... there's one girl... but, I don't know... it's not easy for me to have a relationship with her." Wally told the rat, avoiding the eye contact..

"She isn't a wolf?" Rhubella asked.

"No... but that's not the problem... I love her the way she is. But... well, I can't offer her all the things she is used to have, and, well... there is also the detail of the whole loyalty and commitment between a couple. You know how much I respect that." Wally said, looking down.

_Of course I knew what he was talking about... and of course, I also knew what I had to do._

"I'll break up with Roderick." Ruby told him, making Wally to do a double take.

"You... really?" Wally asked, more excited than he wanted to show. Rhubella nodded.

"Yes... I tried to keep the flame on as much as I could, but there's no use. He no longer cares about our relationship, and we now are a couple only by title, or habit, maybe. But the weird thing is that it doesn't hurt as much as I would think, because I already like someone else... more than a million times than I ever liked Roderick." Ruby said, blushing a little. Wally gulped, and smiled nervously.

"And, this guy... is from school?" Wally asked, waging slightly his tail. Ruby smiled fondly at him.

"He WAS a classmate... not the wealthiest guy around, but his qualities are more worthy than any bank account. And... if he tells me what I want to hear... I wouldn't care if we aren't from the same species, or school, or whatever." Ruby winked an eye to Wally. The wolf stared at her, and took a little breath before talking.

"Ruby... as you said, I'm not the wealthiest guy around... and I know it will be difficult to have a relationship because of the whole social classes junk, and that silly rivalry between schools... but I can promise you something, and you know I always keep my word. Nobody will care, support, or love you the same way I do." Wally said, holding paws with her. Both toons stared at each other, and then the moon was covered by clouds, darkening the scene. And, when the moon was visible again...

"We walk, we walk, walk, and then stop." A blond woman, dressed with a red tourists' guide outfit and holding a megaphone, directed to a group of tourists following her, right on top of the cliff. She made a signal to stop, and then directed to them while smiling widely.

"Good night. I'm your guide, Miss Information, and we are in one of the best viewing points of Yellowstone Park. From here you can see almost all the north section of this natural wonder, as well as a section of our neighbor park, Jellystone; it's almost as pretty as our park, but they have a lot more problems keeping the bears away from the picnic baskets. If you look behind me, you'll see the magnificent nocturnal view of the park, and, next to the cliff's edge, an interspecies couple sharing a romantic moment." Miss Information said to the tourists, who made an "awww" expression when looking at Ruby and Wally, kissing tender and deeply while gently rubbing each other's back, totally oblivious to the crowd looking at them.

Miss Information, after looking at the scene for a few moments, and allowing the tourists to tape the scene and take some pictures using special night vision's lenses (needed to take good shots at night without disturbing the animals with a flash), directed to the group again.

"Now, friends, even if looking at the animals' natural behavior is one of the park's main attractions, I think it would be proper to allow them to have some privacy, so we'll better leave. We walk, we walk, we start leaving, we take a last picture, we leave the scene, my cameo ends, we walk..." The blonde said while motioning the tourists to follow her, leaving the couple alone. Wally and Ruby broke the kiss almost three minutes later, thanks to the toons natural resistance, and looked fondly at each other, with little hearts flying around their heads.

"I love you too, Wally... and, I have the perfect way to prove it." Rhubella said. Wally chuckled while rubbing her hair.

"Well, I really doubt anything can be better than that kiss... but I'm more than willing to try." Wally said, half-joking. Ruby giggled, and shook her head slightly.

"Me too, but I'm trying to be serious for a moment. Look, I want to be your girlfriend in an open and free way, without anyone to mess with us... I know that might be hard, but I want to do my best to make this relationship to work. So, I'll ask my parents to allow me to enter the Looniversity." Ruby told him. Wally smile grew even wider.

"You mean it? Really?" Wally asked, excited. Rhubella nodded, and Wally couldn't hold a happiness' howling. Rhubella laughed, and waited for Wally to cool down before talking to him again.

"Don't worry about my parents; I mean, they already like you. Once they know how much I really want to attend the Loo, I'm sure convincing them will not be so hard. And, who knows? Sure, the guys from Acme aren't going to receive me with a parade, and it might take a while for them to trust me, but maybe I can make a friend or two in there." Rhubella said. Wally pondered about her speech, and then snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea. Look, you need some preparation to enter the Looniversity with a good placement, and that will take some time, so maybe you can take a month or two to prepare yourself, with a little help from yours truly, of course, and enter Acme later on the semester. Mrs Cat, the lady who attended me, told me there's always a group that can't start the classes alongside the rest of the school for different reasons, so they do it about one month after the beginning, and they still can work at the same rhythm of the other students. Also, maybe you shouldn't break up with Roderick yet, but after you get your placement at Acme. Otherwise he will be extremely furious during the Acme Bowl, and you know how he acts on that state." Wally explained. Ruby smirked.

"So, you finally are developing a little criminal mind, uh?" Rhubella said, in a joking tone. Wally chuckled.

"And you're developing your toonity. Guess we are a major influence on each other." Wally told her. Rhubella hugged him, and he returned the embrace; a few seconds later, they continued with their first making-out session.

_The first of many to come._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Rhubella ended her story, sighing and staring at the space. The other girls chuckled, and tried to make her react; Sweetie succeeded by whistling on the rodent's ears, making her to shake her head to fight the stunning.

"Sorry, I guess I got trapped in the memory." Ruby said, smiling and poking her ears to try clearing her hearing.

"Zon't worry, Ruby. Zhat was a beautiful amour´s szory." Fifi said, sighing a little. The other girls nodded.

"Yep. I usually don't care about fluffiness... unless it involves my own love-life, of course, but, yes, I liked the story." Hillary pointed.

"No wonder you said my trick could had been useful during the time Wally and you were separated, Ruby. You are crazy for the guy." Gosalyn said, half-joking. Ruby nodded, and directed to the girls again.

"Anyway, you girls know the rest of the story. When I told my parents about my decision, they freaked out a little at first, but they finally understood how much it meant to me after watching me practicing the tricks I was studying, and, when I told them about my problems with Roderick, they accepted my relationship with Wally as well. When he returned Acme Acres, he stayed a couple of days at my place before presenting the admission's exam, and during that time he and my parents had a long chat about us. My dad was actually impressed when Wally told him he would never ask for any monetary help, since he would be working at the Loo, something Wally arranged with Bugs shortly before coming back, thanks to Sylvia; Dad had always respected a working guy. And, as you girls can imagine, the thing ended well for Wally and me." Ruby ended his story.

"Like, we are happy for you two as well, or some junk." Shirley said while using her telekinesis to clean up the table where they had been eating.

"Yes, he is the best thing that had ever happened to me. That's why I want to be a better student, because I want to be the best both for him and myself." Rhubella commented, remembering about her fiasco on the spin-changing class. Babs rubbed her chin, and then lifted her ears, realizing something.

"Talking about that, Ruby... when Wally carried you as Wolflash, you were moving at a higher speed than the one we reach during a spin-change, right?" Babs pointed. Ruby nodded.

"And you said you had dinner right before that, and yet you could control the nausea." Mary said, realizing what Babs was thinking.

"Yes, but I wasn't the one running, remember? And besides, well, I know it sounds corny, but when I'm with him I feel like I can stand anything, so a little nausea was nothing at that moment." Rhubella pointed.

"That's exactly my point, Rhubella." Babs said.

"Yes, that it sounds corny." Sweetie giggled. Everyone rolled her eyes, and Babs continued.

"No, what I mean is that, when you are doing a spin-change, besides focusing on the aspect or impersonation you want to make, you must also focus on why you are changing... having fun, defend yourself, and so. If you can remember that feeling you have when you're with your wolf, I'm sure you'll be able to fight back the nausea, and maybe do more elaborate changes." Babs explained to the rat. Ruby rubbed her chin, thinking about the rabbit's speech; besides being totally logical, this explanation came from Acme's top spin-changer, giving it a strong back-up.

"Babs, I never thought I would say this... but you are a genius!" Ruby said, excited. Babs chuckled.

"Nah. I'm not a genius..." the rabbit then spin-changed into an Albert Einstein's impersonation, "... but I had played one on TV." Babs changed back to normal.

"So, it's decided. Tomorrow morning we'll help Ruby with her spin-changes to surprise everyone on Monday. Agree?" Mary proposed.

"Sure... and, if she still have some troubles, we can do a little extra practice on Sunday as well, or some junk." Shirley pointed. The other girls nodded.

"Hey, thanks a lot, girls, to all of you." Ruby said, excited. Babs couldn't resist getting a little laugh at the rat's expenses..

"You're welcome... plus, I can bring some bags and a video camera to the practice. That way, even if you don't improve, I'll still have some material for America's Funniest Home Videos." Babs chuckled, and, a second later, fell on her back because of the impact of a dozen pillows.

Babs shook her head, and spin-changed into her Groucho Marx's impersonation, while grabbing a pillow.

"Of course you know, this means war!" The rabbit said before jumping on the other girls, starting another pillows' fight. At one point, Ruby and Babs, still on her Groucho's disguise, fell next to each other.

"You girls are fine, but honestly, you can't be loonier! And I must be crazy as well!" Ruby said while grabbing another pillow. Babs, smiling, grabbed one as well, and prepared to strike the rat.

"Well, you know what I say; can't trust any club that accepts me as a member." Babs joked, a second after she and Ruby hit each other with the pillows.

(**AN:** For Wally's parents, I chose _Guadalupe_, a very common female Mexican name, that means "Hill of Wolves", and, actually, _Lupe _comes from _Lupus_, Latin for **wolf**; and _Larry_ is a reference to Lawrence "Larry" Talbot, the main character's name in the original **"Wolf Man"** picture, by Universal, played by Lon Chaney Junior.)


	12. Time for a Change

TIME FOR A CHANGE.

"Slappy, I know this is your class and all, but maybe you should stop this now, don't you think?" Minerva told the old squirrel.Slappy and thefemale mink, alongsideFreakazoid and the squirrel's class, were behind a thick bullet-proof glass, watching carefully at something happening the other side. Slappy agreed to have the other teachers on this particular class because the students might use tricks concerning Minerva and Freakazoid's classes.

"Relax, Minerva. They're toons, and this isn't a real fight, remember? They're not really hurting themselves." Slappy told the mink. A second later, everybody wide opened their eyes in surprise.

"Well, Slappy, toons or not, I'm sure that must hurt." Freakazoid told Slappy, without turning, since he didn't want to lose any detail. Slappy nodded.

"Guess you guys are right. Okay, kids, the exhibition is over!" Slappy shouted, and then pressed a button on her desk, activating a bell-like sound, stopping the action behind the transparent wall..

On this particular class, Slappy was working on the multi-participants' fight. For this, she made groups of three or four students, and made them to fight each other, using any style they decided. To avoid serious injuries, Slappy could end the fight the moment she decided, usually when the fighters were exhausted, or one was about to be really hurt, so the fights usually ended without a real winner.

The previous group consisted on Buster, Plucky, Calamity, and Fowlmouth; they fought each other in a Toons Props-style, using mallets, anvils, dynamite sticks, and so; they were now sitting next to their respective girlfriends, except FM, or course, who was sitting behind Shirley (to the chicken's anger, she allowed Plucky to place his arm/wing on her shoulder, and she wasn't complaining).

The group whose fight was stopped now consisted on the three largest male predators of the class, who decided to fight without any toon trick, in a Battle Royal-style. That was actually a good idea, because their trademark tricks could do a lot of damage (a extremely powerful roaring, a hurricane-like breath, and displays of speed and stealth that mimicked short-ranged teleporting), and they were already hurt by using their more normal skills.

"Can anyone remind me again why we had to do that?" The J.A.M. asked his companions, Ronald and Wally. The jaguar had some bruises on his face and arms, as well as bite marks on his tail.

"Because this isn't an optional class, but an obligatory one. By the way, sorry about the bites." Wally said, directing to the larger predators. He had a blackened eye, and some bruises as well.

"Don't worry. And I hope the last punch didn't hurt you that much." Ronald said, directing to the jaguar at the last part. The hybrid, besides having some bruises, as the other two toons, had a large scratch's mark on his shirt.

"I'll live. Maybe I exaggerated a little with the claws too." The J.A.M said while rubbing his chin. Truth be said, he was happy for thisnot being a real fight, because, besides not liking to fight unlessit was truly neccesary, there was the fact that,even if Ronaldcontained some of his strength, he almost brokesome of the jaguar's teeth with the last punch.

Slappy opened a hidden door, and walked next to the predators. Then, she took a large bricks' wall out from her purse.

"Okay, kids, this is a good chance to practice the Out-of-Scene Recovery. I want the three of you to pass behind the wall, and emerge the other side as good as new, or something close, okay?" Slappy told the predators. They nodded and obeyed; a couple of seconds later, they emerged, still with exhausted expressions, but without any bruise or scar, and their clothing intact. Slappy smiled at them, and then directed to the rest of the class..

"Okay, as you could see, they fought an old-fashioned battle, so it's a good chance to analyze their physical and tactical strengths. The J.A.M has the edge in the speed and agility's aspects, so he could evade and connect many good attacks. Ronald, since he is the largest, was the easiest target, and his size also limited his agility a little, but he can stand the most punishment, and deliver the strongest blows. Finally, Wally, despite being the shortest and least muscular of the trio, is the best balanced, because he is faster than Ronald, and has a little more stamina than J.A.M. On the technical aspect, well, they are perfectly matched; J.A.M has his own predator-based style, consisting in very precise and fast attacks, while both Wally and Ron are skilled boxers and wrestlers. Excellent fight, the three of you." Slappy directed to the predators at the last part, and the whole class clapped; even Monty and Marcus did it, since they liked to see three of their enemies hitting each other, even if it was just as part of an exercise.

The trio vowed to thank for the clapping, and then returned to their seats, receiving high-fours all the way; The J.A.M sat next to Mary, who received him with a little kiss on his cheek, making the jaguar to purr a little; Wally and Ron sat next to Ruby and Hillary, who received them the same way, obtaining similar results. Slappy waited for the class to calm down, and then directed to them again.

"Okay, class, I think we still have time for a last battle before we run out of time. I think a Cat Fight is a good idea." Slappy said, making Furrball and Sylvester Junior to gulp.

"Excuse me, Slappy, but we are only two cats in here, unless you are including The J.A.M, of course, or Ronald, because he's half feline, but they just had a fight, and wouldn't be fair to make them battle again." Junior said, hoping that speech would save him from fighting. Slappy chuckled.

"Not that kind of Cat Fight, kid, but an only-females one. Okay, I want four fighters for this one. The rest of the girls will do it on Wednesday... right after Junior's fight, of course. Maybe a battle involving him and Skippy, Dizzy, and Monty will show him about trying to escape from an assignment." Slappy smirked at the kitten at the last part. Junior slapped his forehead, mentally kicking himself.

The girls looked at each other, nodding. They silently decided about who will be the fighters.

"Count me in, Slappy." Hillary, not surprisingly, offered as a volunteer. Ron gave her a fast kiss and a "be careful" before the girl entered the battle site.

"Count with me, too." Mary said, and, after receiving a similar treatment from her furry boyfriend, she walked next to Hillary.

"Count me three." Babs said, excited; Buster reacted as the other guys, and the pink rabbit dashed to her place.

Gosalyn, Fifi, Shirley, and Sweetie, who agreed to be the fighters on the next battle, nodded to Ruby. The rat took a deep breath, sighed, and raised her paw.

"I'm fighting too, Slappy." Rhubella said. Wally looked at her with concerned eyes. Ruby kissed him on his nose, and whispered to him.

"I know you care, Wally, but now I need your support, okay?" Ruby told him. Wally sighed, and then smiled at her while giving the rat the thumbs up. The rat rushed next to the other girls.

"Okay, girls, I'll give you a minute to decide what kind of fight you want to do." Slappy told them. The girls started whispering among themselves, and then Mary directed to the squirrel.

"We'll do a Spin-Changers Fight." Mary told her. Slappy and a few other toons gasped.

"Are you sure about that?" Slappy said, looking at Ruby. She knew, thanks to Minerva, that the rat wasn't exactly the most trustable changer around.

"Yes, and I know what everyone is thinking. Relax, I took my medication before the class." Ruby directed to everyone, making a lot of them to sigh in relief. Then, she turned to see Slappy.

"I know the spin-changes aren't exactly my strongest point..." Ruby started saying.

"And neither your stomach!" Monty cut her, in a mocking tone. He was cooled down by a back punch on his kisser, courtesy of Gosalyn, who was sitting in front of him. Rhubella continued.

"... but that's my best option to fight myclassmates on equal conditions. Sure, I can use some toon weaponry, and fight a little on my own, but the three of them are far more experienced in both areas, especially in the close range combat, so any of them can kick my tail in a matter of seconds unless I get some extra abilities from a spin-change." Ruby explained. Slappy nodded, understanding her reasons, and then walked out of the fighting area.

"Okay, girls, do your changes so we can start the fight." Slappy instructed them. The three girls shook hands/paws, wishing good look to each other, and then started spinning.

Babs was the first to end. She was using an open brown fake leather jacket, a blue shirt with the legend "Sunnydale High" on her chest, a white mini-skirt, and a large brown purse hanging from her shoulder. Her ears were arranged in a pony tail-like style, a lot like Lola Bunny's. Buster couldn't help but howl a little in excitement.

"Introducing... Babsy, The Vampire Slayer!" Babs proudly exclaimed.

Mary was second. She was wearing a blue Chinese-style dress with puffed short sleeves, white wrestling boots, and spiked bracelets, a lot bigger than the ones Hillary normally wears. Instead of her usual pony tail, her hair was arranged into two buns, covered with white clothing. The J.A.M wide opened his eyes, and started purring.

"Chun Mary, Strongest Humanmaid in the World!" Mary said while winking an eye and making the victory sign with her right hand.

Hillary was next. She was using a metal and leather's body armor that looked a lot like a dress with mini-skirt, as well at matching boots and bracelets. To complete the outfit, she was using a large raven wig, a sword hanging from her left hip, and a disc-like weapon hanging from the other. Ron stared at her, wagging his tail.

"Xyena, Predator Princess." Hillary announced while placing both fists on her hips.

Ruby was the last one. When she finished, Wally wide-opened his eyes, and smiled proudly. She was wearing a black spandex's outfit, that included a cowl with yellow goggles, with matching boots and gloves. She was also wearing a thin belt with some poaches on it, and a whip hanging from her left hip. Even if Ruby wasn't as curvy as the other combatants, the spandex made a good job defining her anatomy.

"I'm Ratwoman. Hear me squeak." Ruby said in a flirty tone, directing specifically to Wally. The wolf wagged his tail in happiness.

Wally wasn't the only one proud of Rhubella. The other girls were too, as well as Minerva. Freakazoid became quite interested in this match, since the girls decided to spin-change into an antihero/villainess, and three heroines.

The girls eyed each other, and then leaned, doing a respectful martial arts' salute. Slappy rang the bell, and they adopted fighting stances.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Hillary battle-cried, and then she and the other girls started throwing each other a series of kicks and punches, until they got separated in pairs.

Babs attacked Ruby with a round kick, but the rat ducked to avoid it, and replied with a kick of her own, hitting the rabbit, but Babs landed gracefully, and threw a good punch against the rat, striking her shoulder. Ruby walked two steps back, but, when Babs tried to hit her again, she could block the attacks, and strike back. The rabbit blocked the rat's punches as well, and the two rodents started a furious exchange of attacks, blocking or dodging almost all of them.

Meanwhile, Hillary and Mary were stuck on a strength test, one grabbing each other's paw/hand and trying to make the other to move backwards. On a regular day, this wouldn't be so hard for Hillary, since she surely was the strongest female on the school (and, certainly, one of the city's strongest toons), but Mary wasn't bluffing when she said her impersonation was the world's strongest humanmaid, so now they were matched. Noticing this, they decided to release each other, and start throwing attacks instead. Mary made a flip-back jump, and then placed both hands on the floor; a second later, she started spinning while opening her legs, and moving against Hillary, so fast, she actually could stop using her hands and depend entirely on her legs' movement to stay in the air. The hyena took out her sword and Chakram (her disc), and used them to shield herself against the high-speed kicks Mary directed against her. Then, she threw a low kick against Mary, avoiding her kicks, making the human to stop spinning plus sending her flying a few feet away.

Hillary threw her disc towards Mary, but she could block it by using her left bracelet. Hillary caught the disc back, and placed it on its place while charging against Mary, wielding her sword. Mary blocked a hard strike crossing her arms in a defensive way, using the bracelets to stop the blade. Hillary then pushed her, and, since now Mary didn't had a good support, the hyena could make her move backwards against the nearest wall; however, instead of trapping Mary, this helped her to escape from her current situation, using her legs to bounce on the wall and over the hyena.

The moment the human touched the floor, however, she received a sharp flying kick on her back, courtesy of Ratwoman. Before Xyena could strike the rat, she had to move back to avoid several stakes and shurikens (ninja stars) that Babsy was taking out from her purse and throwing against her.

Hillary handled to move through the weapons' rain, and reach Babs, grabbing her by the neck and throwing the rabbit against a wall. Babs shook her head, and charged against the hyena. Hillary tried to use her sword against the rabbit, but Babs made her drop the weapon thanks to a well placed kick. Babs gave the hyena two very strong punches, but, when she was about to connect a third one, Hillary caught her fist, and replied with a powerful punch of her own, sending the rabbit to the floor. Babs reacted with a swiping kick to the hyena's ankles, making her to fall on her back as well. Babs jumped on top of the hyena, and started punching her, but Hillary caught her fists again, and then they rolled, punching and slapping each other.

On the meantime, Mary was blocking some kicks from Ruby. Mary took advantage from a pause in the rodent's attack, and gave her a couple of punches; Ruby could block one, but the second hit her well, making the rat to back up and adopt a defensive position. Mary then stood on one leg, and used the other to throw high-speed kicks; the rat couldn't block them all, and was sent flying a few feet back. The human thought that would be enough to keep the rat down for a moment, and then turned to see the other fighters, who were back on their feet and fighting furiously. Mary jumped, and then used a diving kick against Babs and Hillary, but, before she could connect, her ankle was caught by a whip. Before Mary could react, Ruby yanked her weapon, making Mary to lose her balance and fall over her belly.

Ruby charged against Babs and Hillary by using her whip, striking both of them a few times, even making Babs to drop an stake she was holding. The rat prepared a major strike, but Hillary reacted throwing her Chakram against the rodent's paw, hitting it, and making Ruby to release the whip. Before she could grab it back, Hillary made a summersault, landing next to the rat, and slapped her hardly. Ruby reacted hissing like a feline, and attacking the hyena with the retractable claws of her gloves, scratching her a few times. Ruby gave Hillary a hard kick on the chin, stunning the hyena, but, when she was about to repeat the attack, Hill grabbed her by the ankle, and lifted the rat over her head, A second later, she was throwing Ruby against a wall, stunning her.

Babs charged against Hillary, and re-started their previous attacks' exchange. They didn't notice Mary, who was back on her feet, and preparing her helicopter-like kicking movement. The hyena and the rabbit were surprised by the human's attack, that hit them both a couple of times, making them to fall on their backs. Babs shook her head, and bounced back on her feet; she jumped as high as she could, and then made a diving kick against Mary, right over her spinning legs, making the human to fall on her belly. Babs rolled on the floor, and adopted a fighting stance, waiting for Mary to stand up.

"Your kung-fu is good, but you need discipline." Babs said to Mary in a mocking tone. The moment Mary stood up, the rabbit charged against her, punching the human a few times, but, when she was about to finish her with a mega-kick, Mary reacted and double-punched Babs, stunning her. The human took the chance to grab Babs and throw her to the ground.

"Your discipline is improving..." Babs, half groggy, directed to Mary. The afro-American was about to finish the rabbit, but Hillary stood up on her way, blocking the human, and they started fighting each other. This gave Babs the seconds she needed to recover, and return to the fight, with each girl blocking from and throwing attacks to the other two.

Ruby watched the scene at a distance, and smirked. Taking advantage of the fact the girls had forgotten about her by the moment, Rhubella took a few marbles out from one of her belt's poaches. Then, she threw them against the fighters' feet; the marbles exploded, producing a dark mist that blocked visibility almost entirely. The other girls started coughing, and covering themselves. Ruby, on the meantime, took a little gas mask out from another poach, and put it on.

"Okay... they can't see, plus hardly breath... I have cat-like vision, and goggles and a mask to protect me... Meow." Ruby said, smiling, and cracking her knuckles. Less than a second later, she entered the mist in a dashing movement. Their audience couldn't see the battle because of the mist, but a series of hitting and yelling sounds was easily heard.

**KICK! PUNCH! ZAS! WHACK! UUFF! POW! THUD! SLAP! YEOUCH! AARGH! KNOCK! WHAM! CRASH! PAS! BIFF!...**

"I wish I could see this!" Slappy commented. She and everyone else were watching the scene carefully, trying to see something, but even the felines couldn't see through the mist at that distance. Calamity snapped his fingers, having an idea; he took a pair of infrared vision's goggles out from his body's pocket, and put them on to see the fight.

"Great! The only one that can see the dadgum girls fighting is the dadgum guy that can't narrate it to us." Fowlmouth said, noticing Calamity's trick. Cal ignored the comment, and focused on the fight; even if he couldn't talk, his expressions were enough to make everyone understand the battle was a major one.

"Let me guess. Ruby is the one with the major advantage, right?" Gosalyn asked the coyote. Calamity got a serious expression, and took out a sign, reading "She was until now; the others had just adapted to mist as well."

After a few seconds, the mist started clearing, and the four girls, covered by bruises, and with messy and damaged hairdo and clothing, were visible again. They were in fighting stances, looking at each other. Everyone held the breath, waiting for the next movement, and then...

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

The four girls fell to the floor, knocked out, exactly at the same time. Obviously, they hit each other really hard during the fight on the mist, and couldn't take it any more. The teachers and the rest of the class gasped.

"Reaction Plan Number Five!" Slappy said, directing to Buster and The J.A.M. The rabbit nodded, and took a water pistol out from his body's pocket.

(WARP!)( UNWARP!)

The J.A.M used his warping ability to appear next to the wall's door, and open it for the rabbit. Buster immediately dashed through it, and then started shooting water blasts to the girls, waking them up.

"So... who won?" Babs asked the other girls while Buster was helping her to stand up.

"The question should be... who conserves all her teeth?" Mary replied, rubbing her chin, and receiving some help from the J.A.M as well.

Hillary stood up, and helped Ruby to do the same, since the rat received a good hit on one of her ankles, something obvious since she was rubbing it; Ron and Wally were about to enter the battle place, but Minerva stopped them, knowing what would happen next. Slappy repeated the wall's trick, and motioned the girls to do the recovery's stunt, with excellent results.

The moment the girls re-appeared from behind the wall, they received a major ovation from the whole class. They changed back to normal, smiled to each other, and shook paws/hands before vowing in front of their audience, thanking the cheering. Buster and The J.A.M. linked arms with their girlfriends, and escorted them to the door, where Wally and Ron were waiting for Ruby and Hillary to do the same, except, of course, that they carried their girls; Wally did it bridal-style, and Ron on his back.

"Keep the same quality on the next classes, and maybe I'll change you to Advanced." Minerva whispered to the rat when she and Wally passed next to her. Ruby nodded to the mink, smiling.

"That fight was sooo cool!" Gosalyn commented, excited. "Can't wait to do my impersonation of The Quiverwing Quaker on next class!" Of course, this change was easy for her, since Gos was the REAL Quiverwing.

"So, you want a spin-change battle too, or some junk? Maybe I can impersonate Raven... or a Jedi." Shirley said to Gosalyn.

"Guess moi should szart practicing mon impersonation of Scentanna." Fifi commented. Sweetie smiled.

"Do whatever you want. My Black Canary is going to beat all of you." Sweetie smirked to the other girls. Sylvester Junior overheard, and sighed.

"Great, they are matched, but me? I'm going to be trapped with a living tornado, the resident villain, and the furry version of The Unabomber!" Junior talked out loud to himself, and considering the option of moving to Madagascar for a couple of years or until Cartoon Violence became an optional class, whatever happen first.

The rest of the day passed without any major incident, and, at the end of the classes, the students started gathering at the outside. Buster, Babs, Skippy, Plucky and Ruby sat at the school's stoop, waiting for the rest of the gang.

"I can't believe I forgot my video camera. I could had taped the fights, and sell many copies. The last battle was a sure money-making one!" Plucky complained. Skippy chuckled, and placed his paw on Plucky's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pluckster. I promise I'll offer you some really cool material on next class. After all, I have ten boxes of hand grenades and fire crackers under my bed, and know how to use them." The squirrel told the duck, making him smile in anticipation.

"And talking about the fight, all of you girls were amazing. I knew you practiced the spin-changes on the weekend, but nobody expected Ruby to make one that good so soon." Buster commented to both Babs and Rhubella.

"Yes. And why Catwoman? I mean, a rat impersonating a feline-like character?" Skippy asked, slightly confused.

"I know, it's a little out of place, but I'm still a rookie, remember? During the weekend I did a good job with the basic changes, so Babs here suggested to practice a couple of more advanced ones, and decided Catwoman would be fine for me, since she is a good fighter but has no superpowers, so the change isn't so exhausting or complicated." Rhubella explained.

"And you learned it well, Ruby-san." Babs said, doing an impersonation of Mister Miyagi, from Karate Kid.

(UNWARP!)

"I agree with you, Babs." A deep voice was heard, right after a warping sound, from behind Ruby.

"YIKES!" Rhubella screamed and jumped in surprise because of the sudden arrival of The J.A.M. The other toons chuckled, but the rabbits and Plucky soon quickly tensed because of the previous history between the rat and the jaguar.

"Please, never, ever, do that again, okay? Nothing scares a rodent like a large feline appearing from nowhere." Ruby said to the jaguar, regaining control of herself. The J.A.M. grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Miss Rat. Almost everyone else around here is used to my warping by now, so I forgot you're a newcomer and did it without thinking. Anyway, may I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Ruby gulped; ever since the rodent became an Acme's student, she and the jaguar had barely spoken to each other, and there was always a lot of tension between them. Ruby suspected that the only things that kept the feline from doing something really nasty to her was his own peaceful nature and her recent friendship with Mary.

"Well... I guess sooner or later we have to do it. Okay." Rhubella sighed. The other toons looked worriedly at them.

The jaguar noticed this, and sighed as well. "Relax, guys, I only want to talk with her. Promise." The rabbits and Skippy felt a little better, especially Buster and Babs, who were now a little closer to the jaguar since last semester, but Plucky still felt a little nervous, since he was as guilty of the failed hunting incident as was Monty, Roderick, and Ruby. Until now, the jaguar and the duck were in a constant state of alert from each other when they were in the same room.

The jaguar and the rat padded away from the other toons, stopping besides one of the schoolyard's trees. Ruby noticed they were far enough from Babs and the others to have some privacy, but close enough for them to watch the conversation, so the rat felt a little safer.

"Well... we both know why you want to talk with me, so... go ahead. Anything you want to tell me, I deserve it." Rhubella said to the jaguar, looking down. The feline sighed.

"Okay, Miss Rat. Look, I just want to tell you, that the scariest moment of my life was when Mary got shot, so I'm not going to forget that incident with the tranquilizer darts, no matter what." The J.A.M. said in a stern tone. Rhubella nodded, with a sad expression. The jaguar noticed this, and then continued with a slightly friendlier tone.

"However, Mary told me about how you stopped another Perfectoid from hunting me. And Wally told me about your remorse, and what you did when I wasn't around, warning my classmates about the other attempts to hunt them. I'm not forgetting that either." The J.A.M. said. Rhubella smiled slightly.

"Look... I'm the first one to admit I acted like a despicable rat with you and just about everyone else in this school. But I really want to change, and to be judged by my actions, both the good and the bad ones. Maybe you can't forgive me, and I'll understand that, but do you think that, at least, we can be good classmates?" Ruby asked. The J.A.M looked at her expression; unless this ratmaid was the best actress around, her face was showing true concern and honesty.

"Miss Rat –Ruby-I just need to know one thing; are you truly sorry about what you did to me and Mary, and are you willing to change and do whatever is in your power to make sure that never happens again?"

The rodent looked at him in the eye. She was expecting to see something feral, fierce, or even authoritarian, but instead, she found genuine concern. Could it be that he was indeed one of the good guys?

She glanced at his gold chain, and the emblems that hung from it.

And, perhaps, even more than a good guy?

"Every day I regret having taken that rifle in my paws. Every time I see you, Mary, Montana, Plucky, a bicycle, a firearm, a black van, a dart, a rooftop-I-I-keep seeing Mary jumping on top of you to serve as a human shield. J.A.M., I had never gone back to that street since that afternoon. I've-already talked to Mary, and she had forgiven me-but-this whole thing is just-eating at me, you know? I just-I just-want you not to hate me."

"It would be the easiest thing in the world for me to hate you, Roderick, Maximiliano, and Plucky. However-" the panther smiled, keeping his teeth hidden. He took the gold emblems of his chain in his paws, and held them up to her. "I'm not allowed to hate. I'm not allowed to resent, or even seek vengeance. If I do that, then, slowly, gradually, that would eat me as well, and if I let it continue, it will eventually do to me what-what it did to my grandmother—" He paused, sighing. "And one more thing; if you have truly repented from what you did to me and Mary, then I'm ordered to do a very interesting thing."

"What?" Rhubella asked, wide opening her eyes.

He just smiled, and took her in his arms. "I forgive you."

Ruby was stunned for a moment. Won't Mary or Wally feel jealous—

No. This was different. She felt something she hadn't felt in quite a long time now; the closest of this feeling was the one he had the times Percy had comforted her when she was a child. Perhaps she and the jaguar were more or less the same age, but, for some reason, she felt-

-as if she was in the arms of her father.

In the distance, through one of the Loo's windows, a female human and a male black wolf looked at the scene with happiness.

"T-thanks a lot, J.A.M.; Mary is right, you really are a good guy. This does me a lot of good." The rodent told the predator, relieved, but nearly sobbing, as her reddened eyes showed..

"Because it helps your conscience feel a little less guilty?" The J.A.M. asked.

"Yes, and because now I'll feel safer if we get paired in Wild Chases. After all, you and Ronnie are the only felinoid characters who are big enough to be a suitable chaser for me. I mean, Furrball is more suited for small prey, and Junior... I don't feel like doing the "giant mouse" routine with him." Rhubella shrugged. The J.A.M. chuckled, and, a moment later, both he and the rat were laughing together. At a distance, the rabbits, Skippy, and Plucky, looked at the scene, sighing in relief.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Plucky snapped. "How come Ruby got on the jaguar's good side so easily, but I still get a bad look from him when we are next to each other?" The duck asked.

"Simple, Plucky... she accepted her responsibility, and APOLOGIZED." Buster told the duck, making emphasis on the last part. Plucky sighed, considering seriously about doing the same. A moment later, the rest of the gang exited the school, and Ruby and J.A.M. joined the group.

"So, you two finally could solve your differences?" Vinnie asked the jaguar and the rat.

"Close enough." Ruby and The J.A.M. chorused, shrugging. Wally and Mary chuckled, and walked next to their respective significant other.

"Oh, you just can't keep bad feelings towards anyone, right, Furrycoat?" Mary said, playfully poking the jaguar's chest. He smiled fondly at her, purring.

"Well, since now we have that particular issue solved, why don't we go and get a Weenie Burger?" Hamton proposed. Everyone else nodded in approval.

"Good idea, Hammy. I guess we all can use an extra snack to recover from today classes, especially the Cartoon Violence's one." Plucky said, placing a hand/wing on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yes. I'm still a little surprised for that great work you did, Ruby. Is amazing you could learn to do a spin-change like that in just a weekend." Wally commented to his girlfriend. Ruby and the other girls smirked.

"Actually, she learned to do TWO advanced changes." Sweetie informed. Wally looked at the rat, smiling, while Ruby nodded, blushing.

"No way! Can we see it, or is a complicated one?" Wally asked; he really wanted to see Ruby's progress, but only if she was feeling strong enough to perform the change.

"Sure. Just give me some space." Rhubella said, walking two steps back. She took a deep breath, and started spinning; ten seconds later, the tornado stopped... and she wasn't visible.

"GROWLFRAZAYEEK! She invisible?" Dizzy asked, confused. Before Wally or anyone else could say a thing...

"_Arriba!" _A surprising scream came from behind Wally, making him to jump several feet in the air. When he landed, the wolf turned to see the jokester, and smiled, while the rest of the group laughed. Ruby was there, wearing a white outfit, consisting on cotton shirt and pants, complete with a large yellow sombrero, and a red bandana around her neck.

"Ruby Gonzales, Fastest Rat in All USA." Rhubella said, smiling widely. Shirley was the one who suggested her to learn this change, since, being a rodent, the impersonation wouldn't be so hard to perform.

"Very nice outfit, but, can you run?" Beeper said through one of his signs. Ruby smirked at him.

"Wanna a race, birdie? The loser pays for the other's burger." Ruby proposed. Beeper nodded, and he got in position.

"See you guys there, okay?" Ruby told the others, and gave a fast kiss to Wally. She moved next to the bird, and gave the indications.

"On your mark... get set... hey, look, a mirror!" Ruby pointed at a different direction. Beeper turned, looking for the mirror.

"_Andale!" _Rhubella zoomed away, leaving a little dust's cloud. Beeper made a double take in surprise, while the other toons laughed loudly. One second later, the bird zoomed too, trying to reach the rodent.

"Well, she promised to stop being a bad girl, not a tricky one." Wally shrugged. The other toons kept laughing, and, a minute later, they all headed to Weenie Burgers to eat and see who had won.

THE END.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it! (Hey, nice story, buddy.) You're welcome, Babs. What was your favorite part? (All those where I appeared.) You'll never change. (I always change... into Cher, Madonna, Cassius Clay, James Bond, The Terminator...) Cut it, Babs, please.

As usual, I had a few cameos on this story. (Yep. And here is the list.) Of course, I'm not counting Gos and Skippy here, since, more than cameos, they were regular characters on the fic. (One from Disney's Darkwing Duck, and the other from Animaniacs).

-Minerva, Slappy, Newt, The Warner siblings, Ralph, and Walter Wolf, from _Animaniacs._

- Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid, from _Freakazoid._

- Honker Muddlefoot, from Disney's _Darkwing Duck._

- Loud Kiddington, Aka Pella, and Miss Information, from _Hysteria!_

- Timothy and Daniel, The Platypus Brothers, from _Taz-Mania._

- Wally, from the _Where's Wally?_ books and TV show.

(And, here's the list of the characters that were impersonated.)

- Pokahontas, from Disney's movies.

- The Flash and Catwoman, from _DC Comics_.

- Mexican comedian Mario Moreno "Cantinflas".

- Mexican wrestler El Santo.

- Kaliman, Mexican comic book hero.

- El Chapulín Colorado, Mexican TV comedic hero.

- Buffy Summers, from _Buffy, The Vampire Slayer_.

- Groucho Marx, late American comedian.

- Albert Einstein, late German scientist.

- Xena, from _Xena, Warrior Princess_.

- Chun Li, from the _Street Fighter_ videogames and anime series.

Thanks a lot to Nightw2, and his contribution to this fic through his OC, Silverbill, and to mammal-mage, for giving me some of his own, namely Gunbo, Saphira, T-Bad, and Rajshid. Also, to The J.A.M., for allowing me to use his OC, and helping me with some scenes, plus correcting some details..

(By the way, talking about the jaguar, remember to check The J.A.M.'s story, "Mary", to understand some details mentioned in this fic.)

Guess that's all. (Yeah. Thanks a lot to all of you guys for reading this story.)

So long, and keep the good writing.


End file.
